


Naked

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, F/M, Folk Music, Gay Sex, High School, Infidelity, Inspired by Music, JiHan, Jicheol, M/M, Music, Musical References, Sex Life, Smut, Song: Almost (Sweet Music) (Hozier), Song: Anobrain (The 1975), Song: Naked (5 Seonds Of Summer), Song: Naked (James Arthur), Song: Narcissist (No Rome), Song: Ribs (Lorde), Song: Somebody Else (The 1975), Song: Stay (Rhianna), Song: Would That I (Hozier), Songfic, Stay, Underage Smoking, alternative music, jihancheol, pagan music, rock music, unconventional music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 43,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: A high-school era set concept work concerning Jisoo's relationship with Yoon Jeonghan and his gang of mates - involving infidelity, school hierarchy laws, status bullying, smoking, bonfires in dustbins, Seungcheol's crap manual drive Mazda van, not using condoms enough, and navigating youth with a literature soundtrack; James Arthur, Rhianna, Hozier, 5 Seconds Of Summer, The 1975, Halsey, Red Velvet, Troye Sivan, Coldplay, Lorde Huron, Winona Oak, Rita Ora, Lorde, The Marias, and The Rose. Ready to dive in?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 18





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Naked - James Arthur  
> Stay - Rhianna  
> Would That I - Hozier  
> This is the first time I've written a high-school era fic, but I decided to give the concept a go. I love music; I think it is a really beautiful thing. When you're young, everything feels like shit, but these amazing things can happen thtat can make you feel high and low, and that's something I wanted to experiment with - I sometimes imgaine my works as filmography pieces, so, of course, there has to be a soundtrack. I listen to music all of the time; if I don't listen to music, I'm dessicated. Utterly dessicated. When I first heard "Naked", it was a slowed down version of the actual song, so it was much more tender and sad. Tomorrow, I'm going to release and actually work based around that song, somethingarather quite sweet and interesting. Not enough songs get the credit for inspiring artists. There's so many little details I need to note, but I have to read through the work work again and remember it, so, absolutely, this will be updated about thirteen times over the next half hour or so

_**NAKED** _

_**Hey, you there** _

  
Jeonghan looked over across the room at Jisoo. Their high school was having some ridiculous end of summer do, and despite everything, the whole school was there in linen dresses and brightly coloured shirts, with perfume hiding the smell of sweat induced by the humidity, and the rest of the adolescents flirted for some invisible national championship. Crap music played on the stereo system, and the whole vibe of the...gathering, felt cheap and American and disgusting. However, this guy...oh, wow, had his night improved

  
_**Can we take it to the next level, baby, do you dare?** _

  
Jisoo searched out Jeonghan's eyes until the boy leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets glanced to the ground, ducking his head; as he did so the movement made a left-side curtain of thick black hair falling down one side of his face, veiling him from the gazes of the left-side of the room.

  
_**Don't be scared** _

  
Jeonghan looked back up again, and there was something fluid and searching and entrancing about him, and Jisoo didn't automatically realize that Jeonghan found all those three things in Jisoo's person there as he gazed as well.

  
 _Hello,_ Jeonghan's mouth moved silently. Jisoo blinked, and then, after several more moments of searching gaze, he inclined his head back to the side slightly to gesture that he was going outside, if Jeonghan wanted to come?

  
_**'Cause if you can say the words, I don't know why I should care** _

  
Jisoo and Jeonghan sat outside in the steadily fallen darkness for three hours, Jeonghan still in the remains of his school uniform, and Jisoo in his navy converse sneakers, navy denim jeans, and navy and yellow striped jumper.

  
_**'Cause here I am, I'm givin' all I can** _

  
Jisoo and Jeonghan walked together down a cobblestoned china-town alley street, red lanterns bobbing above them and stores in old Edwardian and Victorian trade era buildings crushed up tightly against each other like sardines in a can.

  
_**But all you ever do is mess it up** _

  
They kissed in the carpark of one of restaurants at the end of the street, beneath a weeping willow tree, in the grandest Victorian-era building, painted black with thick cathedral candles in the windows at the front, lighting up the customers and other guests inside.

  
_**Yeah, I'm right here, I'm tryin' to make it clear** _

  
Jeonghan sat on the back of Jisoo's bike with him as Jisoo and three of his friends - one of them a Italian girl with in a baseball cap with severely Mediterranean features and curling black hair that went down towards her kneecaps - towards a river they liked to hang out by, which was accompanied either side by forests where they hid stuff, found stuff, and generally made a complete lark of.

  
_**That getting half of you just ain't enough** _

  
Jeonghan kicked up soaking wet, rotting leaves by the river bank as Jisoo and his friends tore about amock on the other side; Jisoo and the two guys had rushed and swam through the water, where the Italian girl had tactfully got her way across on rocks with only slightly wet sneakers and a loud mouth that instantly took the piss out of Jisoo and the boys when she reached the other side.

  
_**I'm not going to wait until you're done** _

  
Jeonghan parted ways with Jisoo in the hallway; as his five mates who had said previously to Jeonghan for nearly two years about the "doll" in the other half of their year dragged him off, Jeonghan waved and grinned over his shoulder as he nearly tripped and his hair flew everywhere, virtualyl been thrown around like a doll himself in-between the other men, all of whom he was skinniest and therefore most easy-to-rough-about of them all.

  
_**Pretending you don't need anyone** _

  
Jisoo's attention strayed in science class as he gazed out of the window and saw the physical education teacher - a truly enormous woman with the beginnings of a Hitler moustache that made her seem like a truly empowered lesbian, which everyone in the school thought she was - making all of Jeonghan's class run around in their "sports-undies" - shorts - and "bras" - tight fitting singlets made from a lyrcra like material - run around doing British football. His eyes quickly found Jeonghan, and he paid for attention to the sight of him and his long hair pulled back in a ponytail at the base of his skull flicking about than anything the teacher said.

  
_**I'm standing here naked (naked, naked)** _

  
Winter sunlight, silver and illuminated opaline poured into Jeonghan's bedroom, lighting up Jeonghan's shirtless figured and Jisoo's naked one, and even though for all the intense and searching connection between them, Jisoo couldn't help but give into the urge to cover himself up a bit as Jeonghan's eyes bored into him

  
_**I'm standing here naked (naked, naked)** _

  
Jeonghan pulled Jisoo's hands away from his body, across his thin chest and neck and gathered the younger man into his arms, his hand going through Jisoo's hair and his other arm around Jisoo's waist, holding him in close as the younger man was caged in against his, kissing each other deeply, both touching each other's nudity.

  
_**I'm not gonna try 'til you decide** _

  
Jeonghan laughed at the sight of Jisoo's italian friend trying to teach him to stand en pointe on his toes as a endurance exercise, the Italian girl wearing her older sisters ballet shoes and Jisoo having to do the exercise e _n pointe._

  
_**You're ready to swallow all your pride** _

  
Jeonghan and Jisoo's other two mates - the boys - clapped and cheered as the italian girl piroutted effortless across the floorboards of the dining room where the table and chairs had been pushed up against the wall in the Scandinavian style home, and Jisoo did his best to copy her, on wearing one sock on his left foot, that being the only way he could keep that balance but lack of grip to spin liek the Italian girl spun.

  
_**I'm standing here naked (naked, naked)** _

  
Jisoo and Jeonghan lay on the floorboards together, chuckling and talking as the italian girl and the two other boys drank beers in the kitchen, playing David Bowie records and talking about the class slut, hair dye, who had the flattest bum in the school, who had the most embarrassing parents, and who needed their jaw broken without a shadow of a doubt.

  
_**I'm standing here naked (naked, naked)** _

  
Jisoo stroked Jeonghan's right cheekbone with the tip of his index finger, before resting his head in the crook of Jeonghan's shoulder and neck, inhaling the scent of their mixed deoderatns and body sprays, and the feeling of the world around them, the world outside, and the world inside the pretty Scandinavian style house, with it's lightly dusty mantlepiece and smoky fireplace and treated wood floors and the orange glow that came from stained glass lights, orginal vintage from the 1930's.

  
_**Hey, get out** _

  
Jisoo met Jeonghan's Mum; he took to her instantly, but he could feel this sense about her; the maternal concern and knowledge of relationships and how much it took of both people to make it work. He could tell that they were happy, but not as everlasting, perhaps, as Jisoo and Jeonghan believed themselves internally to be. Their relationship felt so old fashioned and it felt so real; it wasn't blighted by school politics, texting, social media, interefering friends. It was sweet and natural and simple.

  
_**I've got nothin' left to give for you give me nothin' now** _

  
Jisoo and Jeonghan were silent on the tube ride home, having managed to get two seats while they were crowded in by people standing and holding onto each other, levers, baggage railing, and some people pressed so tightly together that that was a force in itself to keep them upright. Jisoo glanced occasionally at Jeonghan, gazing at the richness of the black colour of his head, while Jeonghan gazed down at his feet, lost in his own little world of thoughts that Jisoo didn't mind enough to disturb him from.

  
_**Read my mouth** _

  
Jeonghan's gaze across the hall warned Jisoo not to come over, but all of his mates had seen it; the oldest of the group, Seungcheol, saw Jisoo and Jeonghan's direct split-second eye contact, and, immediately, he and the other let out wolve cries and whistles so loud that three teachers appeared in the hall, and positively did their nut while the other students giggled and smirked and took sly films for their Instagram and Facebook and Twitter on their phones of the football captain - Choi Seungcheol - got a new arsehole torn into him. While Seungcheol was berated for his "apalling behaviour", Jeonghan looked down at his feet but surreptiously tried to seek out the sight of Jisoo, but the younger man had disappeared off into the crowd, heading for the classrooms at the other end of the hall, sharply humiliated.

  
_**If you ever want me back, then your walls need breakin' down** _

  
Jeonghan and Jisoo talked together in an empty classroom after hours; Jeonghan had stayed with Seungcheol behind for detention. Jeonghan had insisted to the teacher Seungcheol's "dickheadedness" was his fault, but the teacher in the end had gave in, said about Jeonghan's Mother's opinion of him, and then added, "Believe me, if anyone could create a stupidity that profound -" the teacher had looked pointedly at Seungcheol. "-they deserve to win the lottery."

  
Seungcheol was having a smoke outside beneath the window, and Jeonghan had introduced "Dolly - no, you don't, it's Jisoo, stop being dumb!" to Seungcheol; Jeonghan had referred to Jisoo as his "friend". Seungcheol had looked up at them; Jisoo was a tiny bit ashamed of how he had going white inside as he thought Seungcheol seductive and attractive as he had taken in Jisoo as "Jisoo" and not "Dolly", and had exhaled smoke through his nose like a mythological dragon before remarking, "Fuck-buddy."

  
_**'Cause here I am, I'm givin' all I can** _

  
Jisoo and Jeonghan walked down a rain wet and garishly lit underpass - the lights were bright white and flueroescent and cheap - hand in hand with Jeonghan's mates as they rode skateboards down through the dirty and slippery concrete, lichen sprouting on the walls with endless graffiti and posters for brothels, erotic bars, "Molly Houses" - Seungcheol couldn't believe that Jisoo didn't realize that was the term for a gay brothel - and pornography studios down in Gangnam. Jisoo pressed Jeonghan up against one of the filthy walls without any shove or roughness and kissed him, hand hand in the lapels of Jeonghan's denim jacket and the other at the back of his neck, and Seungcheol and the others - all not the sort of people Jisoo thought Jeonghan would hang around with. Two were into motor racing, Seungcheol had his football, and the other two were hip-hop dancers. Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol, Chwe Hansol and Li Chan. Jisoo had always known their names; they were the most popular "hotties" in the school.

  
_**But all you ever do is mess it up (all you ever do is mess it up)** _

  
They found a equally grafitied and wet skate-park where Seungcheol threw up his pack of his cigarettes - of which, unbelieveably, Jeonghan told Jisoo that no one realized that Seungcheol smoked - to Jeonghan, who pulled out one and lit it up, sharing it between he and Jisoo, who tried not to cough. Jisoo grinned as Chan did a magnificently executed jump on his board, and Jeonghan held out the cigarette for him, about halfway burned. Chan took it with a wink, and smoked the rest of it as he rode easy laps in circles, and Hansol made them all laugh by putting three in his mouth at once and lighting them up. All three ended up getting shared around, as to not be wasted. Hansol coughed up a £5 note as well; a pack of thirty was getting more and more expensive by the day, it seemed. It was now nearly £27 for a set of Viscount. Jisoo asked Seungcheol where he got the money. Everyone laughed and half told him to piss off.

  
_**Yeah, I'm right here, I'm tryin' to make it clear** _

  
Jisoo choked on a beer, getting it down the front of his white shirt, as Hansol waddled over cheekily and told him that the reason Seungcheol had "fag money" was because he was a prostitute. Jisoo nearly pissed himself laughing in the spectator stands of the track where Wonwoo and Mingyu drove rally cars with their Dad's, Uncles, and brother's. Chan had unsuccessfuly tried to chat up Mingyu's sister - mostly because Mingyu's Dad chucked a metal spanner at him - and since then he had half been banished to Jisoo's care up in the spectator stands with Hansol as the rest of the boys drove around and had fun, creating thick, orange brown dust into the air, along with the smell of rubber and petrol fumes.

  
_**Getting half of you just ain't enough** _

  
Jisoo pushed Jeonghan away from him as he groped his arse in front of Mingyu's dad, and Jisoo stood embarrassed before the man - who was only a inch or so shorter than his tree-like son - and his sister kept an eye on things sympahtetically, as if he face was saying, "Yeah, Jeonghan can be a bit too much sometimes."

  
_**I'm not going to wait until you're done** _

  
Jisoo looked around, half blind, in the changing room showers of the gym as something shouted out his name. Someone - some of the other students - and chucked Chan's clothes into one toilet, and Jisoo's into another. It was phys ed. twice a week; yesterday, Chan had been in their half of the year for that lesson due to class numbers and students taking extra subjects, and today he had been with them again.

  
Something occurred to Jisoo; everyone he saw at school - most of them he didn't bother to know - thought he was a flower-boy. But nobody realized he was being a "flower-boy" with Jeonghan; they thought it was Chan. Jisoo realized how it must have looked - on top of stupid, unaccurate speculation and malicious rumor - when Chan had smacked his head against the goalpost when he gave the most brilliant save a goal-keeper in that school's league ever had yesterday. How it must have looked when Jisoo used his shirt to sponge up the back of his head, and then check four times he was alright to go up with the nurse to the school from the playing fields by himself; Chan was a young man. If he passed out on the way up to the buildings, that four foot nine nurses who barely had anything on her meat-wise couldn't pick him up.

  
_**Pretending you don't need anyone** _

  
"Oh, that's disgusting, fucking leave it." Chan said, standing there in a singlet and his underwear as Jisoo wondered aloud about whether they could be washed. He and Jisoo were now along in the change rooms.

  
"My phone's in there." Jisoo pointed into one cubicle. Chan scoffed.

  
"First day I started here -" Chan, despite been a good few years younger than the rest of them, had clicked with them automatically. Jisoo wasn't quite sure how he had gotten in with Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Mingyu and Wonwoo, but Jisoo wondered if Jeonghan had had an eye on him once. "Cheol told me to leave my stuff with them. Lucky for that, but...I can't call him now and say there's been a problem." Chan looked at him. "Right, we're goanna have to brave it down to the nurses office. She can fetch one of them that has my phone - whichever one. No teachers are getting involved. Call my Dad, and we'll just leave."

  
_**I'm standing here naked (naked, naked)** _

  
Jisoo leant his head in his hand, his elbow against the window ledge of the passenger seat on the right side of the car, behind Chan's Dad, as the older man with close-shaven whiskers and a furious expression on his face drove Jisoo back to his place, and Chan back to their home. Jisoo looked out of the window at Seoul in the mid-afternoon, but he was broken from his reverie by Chan's Dad's menacing muttering. "Fucking cunts..." Chan's Dad said aloud to himself, grinding his teeth. "Don't worry boys, I'll start a fucking problem for them - which ones? Han, Kang, the three Kims? The dickheads you told me and Mum about?" He checked with Chan. Jisoo glanced at Chan's head as he nodded, then looked down at his feet. He was still in the bath-towel, with his bag full of schoolbooks by his feet, and Chan had been given a blanket by the school nurse. They hadn't gotten out unseen. It was a disaster. Jisoo knew that with each second that went by they were been slaughtered with hysterical humor and malice on social media, and Jisoo knew his friends must be wondering what the fuck was going on, and as for Wonwoo, Seungcheol and Mingyu...shit.

  
_**I'm standing here naked (naked, naked)** _

  
Jisoo knew he was ages on the landline, explaining everything to his mates, then his Mother in Los Angeles, then Jeonghan, but the people he stayed with didn't mind. He hadn't been explicity open with Jeonghan and his mates how he had come over from America to do schooling in Seoul, and how he stayed with a married couple in their late twenties who had no children. Wendy and Jeonyoon. They had gotten a call from the school princeple about a "unexplained incident", and then Jisoo had explained to them what happened. Wendy was soft-natured and warm and cried easily; Jeonyoon had had a reaction not dissimilar to Chan's Dad. Later that night, Jisoo lay in his bed, warm and homely smelling; Wendy prided herself on being a simultaneous domestic Goddess and efficent secretary for a government department official. Everything was always perfect, and cosy, and Jisoo missed slightly the sights of bras on the washing line, the make-up bag left by the bath-tub, and the ironing pile on the arm of the couch, ready to fall off any second - the tiny domestic sights of home in Los Angeles.

  
_**I'm not gonna try 'til you decide** _

  
Mingyu didn't give a fuck about ridicuous mundane things like "suspension" and "expulsion" as he calmly walked up to one of the idiots that had messed with Jisoo and Chan yesterday, and kicked him so hard in the nuts that his fertility rating dropped by 85%. Seungcheol himself also didn't mind when he sat on one of the guys heads and rubbed his arse in the other's face, the prick not able to do anything with Mingyu standing on his hands and a equally unconcerned Hansol crushing his ankles together. Wonwoo also didn't mind ridiculous "school rules", when, in full sight of the now getting squashed prick, he unveiled a pack of his Mother's sewing needles and mused "at the fun that can be made with these". Mingyu let the prick up to run for his life as Wonwoo hid away the needles in his pocket with all the grace of a gentleman, and they walked out from the music room, whistling the theme to "The Italian Job", with their hands in their pockets.

  
_**You're ready to swallow all your pride** _

  
Jisoo couldn't believe it when Mingyu gave him a one armed hug and said for him to not worry about anymore "problems". He hadn't thought Jeonghan had turned up at school that day, but Jeonghan came along, obviously taking the piss out of everyone else because he had his arm linked through Seungcheol's, like a Edwardian era couple walking in the park. 

  
"All the business has been sorted, m'lady." Hansol bowed gracefully to Jeonghan. Jeonghan rolled his eyes firmly, but didn't have a comeback or a kick in the shins to that remark.

  
"Do your Igor impression?" Chan requested. His parents hadn't been able to get their hands on a new uniform yet, so Chan was cutting quite a hot figure in skinny black jeans, converse sneakers, a Michael Jackson concert t-shirt from the late 90's, and a dark green jacket. Chan said he had told his parents to not buy another uniform; he'd wear whatever he wanted to school meanwhile he would be sticking two fingers up to all the other students and teachers. Except the nurse. Jisoo thought that Chan might have a tiny, tiny crush on her.

  
"Don't beat me, Master, don't beat me!" Hansol hunched back over with a demented expression on his face, in a high-pitched, wheedling tone with a Russian accent. "It is Igor, you're faithful servant." Hansol, even more hunch-backed, gave a trembling bow, remarkably like an old man trying to get out of a low seat.

  
_**I'm standing here naked (naked, naked)** _

  
They all carried on like idiots as they walked through the city together, all having made their own plans with the involvements of parents or school buses; at one point, Jeonghan and Jisoo waltzed down a whole street together as Hansol played a Australian rock song - Jisoo thought he said it was AC/DC - for a laugh, and then they sat down on a wall by a train station, and genuinely tried to figure out how many cigarettes Seungcheol had smoked over a three year period, having been smoking since he was eleven years old. Seungcheol explained it was his older brother, but Jeonghan jumped in and said he was a little shit, too, no doubt about it. As Chan figured it out on a calculator app on his phone, Jeonghan's hand settled on Jisoo's thigh and groped up the inside of it even though they were in public, and God only knew how many girls went past, fluttering their eyelashes and smiling "sweetly" - "More like fucking manic," as Hansol had quipped it - as they figured out Seungcheol's habit's logisitics.

  
"Fuck." Chan said. They all looked at his phone. "Seungcheol, you have smoked 18,720 cigarettes at your estimate of two packets of thirty Viscounts per week over the course of six years."

  
_**I'm standing here naked (naked, naked)** _

  
Jisoo's head tipped back by itself, his lips parted and his eyes half-closed as Jeonghan sucked him off in the back of Seungcheol's car. It was pitch black at night - nearly nine 'o' clock - and all of them had gone to a street party at another skate park in Gangnam region. Considering Seungcheol was on learner's permits, it was illegal how they had all bundled into the off-white Mazda van, Seungcheol had driven them all without paying toll and without a supervising driving to the Gangnam suburb, and how illegal it would be in the eyes society's morals - Jisoo reflected - with Jeonghan taking him so deep down his throat in the back seats of the Japanese van. Jisoo realized that Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Mingyu and Chan had no idea that Jeonghan had done all of this - that he and Jeonghan had done all of this. Jisoo glanced at the revision mirror of the van, and saw Hansol and Wonwoo going for it on the ramps, little bonfires burning in metal dustbins with the flame glinting of beer bottles and matching the burning tips of homemade cigarettes and proper ones. Jisoo wondered if it even worked; the homemade cigarettes were made from lawn mower clippings. It sounded like a dumb interpretation of actual "grass".

  
_**I wanna give you everything** _

  
Jeonghan's body moved up over Jisoo's. "Let's do it." He said.

  
"In the back of Seungcheol's car?" Jisoo said, looking up at Jeonghan's face. A slow smile spread over Jeonghan's features.

  
"He won't mind."

  
"You sure?"

  
"He'd forgive me."

  
"Jeonghan, are you sure?"

  
"Positive."

  
_**I wanna give you everything** _

  
Jisoo chuckled slightly as Jeonghan unbuttoned the front of his jeans, and took them down over his hips to his mid-thighs, and Jeonghan's head ducked down again, blowing luke-warm air in a tease down over Jisoo's length. Jisoo nearly didn't resist rutting his hips up into Jeonghan's face due to the sheer feeling, but he let out a gasp, and his head fell back again by the window and Jeonghan slipped his middle finger inside him, and stroked at his walls with that single tip, trimmed free of any potentially sharp nail.  
"Hm, make those sounds for me." Jeonghan murmured, kissing Jisoo on the mouth, teasing him further and making Jisoo's head spin more by not making them seamless, but perfectly individual. After the fifth one, as Jeonghan's middle finger curled inside him, Jisoo grabbed Jeonghan by the back of his neck and pushed him down so their mouths could meet together properly, hot and hard and utterly erotic. Jisoo was aware that anyone could see them, anyone could watch; he had been aware of this before hand, but, now, with them kissing like the way they were and Jeonghan's index finger joining his middle one, stretching Jisoo out without lube, the slight burn was nothing as awful as literature made out when Jisoo was so lost in sensation, slipping his tongue into Jeonghan's mouth.

  
_**I wanna give you everything** _

  
"Do you think you could take me?" Jeonghan found himself asking, suddenly desperate and wanting. Jisoo gazed up at him, wide-eyed with this stimulation-induced daze across his eyes, his skin heating up from the sex, for the sex; his full lips were even bigger, and were slick where Jeonghan's tongue had gone across them as they had kissed. They sparkled slightly, as a tiny bit of streetlight illuminated the car as rain startled to fall in miniscule specks, not enough to cause rain-wipers to go off on cars for the the ground to become dangeorusly slippery beneath skateboard wheels.

  
"Not on my back." Jisoo answered faintly. Suddenly, as well as their underwear and jeans - shoes and socks somewhere in the boot - their shirts were off so Jisoo could feel and claw Jeonghan up before the slightly older man took him from behind, and so Jeonghan could touch his bare skin of his back and neck and shoulders from when he did take Jisoo from behind. There wasn't much room for them in the back seat; Jeonghan's shoulders were hunched as he leant one hand - half of his balance - against the second headrest of the back seat, and kept one hand beneath Jisoo's torso. Jisoo gave out a breathy moan as Jeonghan's tip pressed against him, before pushing inside.

  
"Oh!" Jisoo exhaled the sound out. "Ah! Oh my God..." His quiet exclamation was a mix of sensation and of pleasure as Jeonghan got inside him, and then began to move, both of their bodies rocking back and forth. Jisoo laughed a bit as he realized that they were making the van on it's suspension move too. Over by the skatepark, the bonfires in the dustbins grew bigger as people tipped in alcohol, old newspaper, the odd bit of woodchip and midly diluted petrol into the bins, giving more fuel to burn. Music started to play loudly, instrumental synth discography that Jisoo recognized as Zedd.

  
_**I wanna give you everything** _

  
"Jeonghan, Jeonghan, keep going, oh..." Jisoo moaned, grinning to himself unseen by Jeonghan at the feeling of been fucked the way he was.

  
"Oh, shit, Soo, shit, shit, shit." Jeonghan was suddenly swearing, and pulled out of Jisoo carefully. "Are you in any pain?"

  
"No, nothing." Jisoo replied. "Why'd you stop?" He complained lightly. "That was amazing..."

  
"Christ, Jisoo, there's blood everywhere!" Jeonghan fretted, seeing the red liquid all over his cock, and some trickling down the inside of Jisoo's thighs. It wasn't a small trickly, it was a decent few spoonfuls that Jeonghan had caused to come about. Even with the case of their been no lube, Jeonghan knew he - he and Jisoo had been doing it too hard. They were practically on just over the kid stage, they had only done this once before...

  
_**I'm not going to wait until you're done** _

  
"OH, GUYS!" Suddenly, Jeonghan was staring into torch-light - and the naked flames of two cigarette lighters - and Jeonghan blinked to see Mingyu, Wonwoo, Seungcheol, Chan, Hansol and two other Jeonghan sort of recognized - from about...what was it? - absolutely pissing themselves laughing.

  
"You can clean the cum off the leather seats!" Hansol joked, having to lean against one of the vaguely recognizable men.

  
"Don't leave condom packets in the car, otherwise Cheol's Dad will hit the roof!" Chan also crowd, having hysterics.

  
_**'Cause you pretended you don't need anyone** _

  
Jeonghan - even though he knew inside it wasn't really true - couldn't help but have this feeling that Jisoo was avoiding him. He knew deep down it was only because that Jisoo was hanging out with his own friends, getting school work done, helping relatives or whoever it was that he lived with...do their stuff. But Jeonghan preferred it when Jisoo was with him, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Hansol, Chan and Seungcheol. With them, he didn't need anyone else. Why would he need anyone else?

  
Jeonghan pushed himself out of his thoughts as Seungcheol stirred up Wonwoo again over "we'll get you a pretty girlfriend soon enough, we're onto it", smoking a cigarette.

Jeonghan noticed that Seungcheol was smoking more than ever lately.

  
_**'Cause you see that I'm naked (naked, naked)** _

  
Jisoo washed the dishes, nervous inside, while Wendy hung out the washing, and Jeonyoon was nearly having a full-blown row with the school princeple on the phone about the "little fuckers - sorry, students" that had put he and Chan's stuff in the toilet over the rumors that they were a gay couple. Jisoo had told them how they weren't going to do anymore because the other guys at school - he didn't say explicity that Wonwoo, Hansol, Seungcheol and Mingyu had done something to cause a fright - were giving the pricks shit for their behaviour. Wendy and Jeonyoon were young enough to understand what he meant, and how he meant it. However, even though his clothes had been thrown in the toilet, that was no excuse for "giving exposure to the impressionable and immature young women and studens collectively of the school". Jeonyoong had nearly called the principle a cunt. At the thought, Jisoo snorted a laugh down into the sink full of hot water and detergent soap. Suddenly, he felt ten times better, and listened attentively as Jeonyoon continued to rip a new arsehole into the princeple. He had been so scared that things were going to be monumentally fucked up, but, hey, maybe, things weren't going to go that way.

  
_**Oh, you see that I'm naked (naked, naked)** _

  
Before Jisoo climbed into the shower that night, he looked at himself in the mirror. He gazed at the lines of his skinny body, all straight lines and jutting bones. He looked at himself as Jisoo Hong, he looked at himself as Jisoo Hong, boyfriend of Jeonghan, and he looked at himself as a human being. He saw himself as Jeonghan sees him, and, briefly, he could see why Jeonghan liked him, but then that feeling faded. Afterwards, it was just his naked body in the glass, appearing back to him. Jisoo smiled at himself, trying to glean and gain something human from what he saw before him. He tried ultimately to see himself as Jeonghan saw him, but he knew, standing there naked, he himself wasn't going to get it so finely like that. He lifted his chin, and despite the vanity of it, he looked how the shadows and the light of the bathroom created this scultpure and contrast of his cheekbones, nose, lips, temples and jaw. He saw different versions of himself, and wondered if all of this was the single possible reason - truly - why Jeonghan wanted him.

  
_**I'm not going to try 'til you decide** _

  
"You can't just expect to dump his friends and be with us all of the time." Hansol quipped sagely to Jeonghan. He could tell that Jeonghan was jealous over something he really had no reason to be jealous over. Jeonghan turned around from the passenger seat in Seungcheol's van and looked at him. Seungcheol was driving along through the city, but nowhere near Gangnam. Their party three weeks ago had attracted police attention, and so things were laying low for the time being, and, if they were to be held at all, it was in the secrecy of old factory buildings, tiny, mildly squalid apartments, or just otherwise planned. Jeonghan shurgged non-comittedly to Hansol's answer, but he knew Hansol was right.

  
"And Jisoo will do what we want. He won't upheave what he's happy with for you. You can't control him and keep him locked up with us." Hansol added. Jeonghan was automatically pissed off, but before he went to snipe a remark, Seungcheol cut through it all and told them all to not even start when he can easily crash the van into the side of a concrete underpass. It shut them all up.

  
_**You're ready to swallow all your pride** _

  
"Hansol's right." Wonwoo said. "This is what went wrong with your last relationship. Even though you were figuring out matters with Taeri, you clouded up her perception of you and your relationship; Taeri was much more than you ever gave her credit for. You know she knew right, Jeonghan? Everytime she would go out with you she would observe you as her boyfriend, but also as the boyfriend that gazed more at her best friend's boyfriend, rather than Taeri herself, or her friend. For all those months, your relationship was complicated by you detaching yourself and steadily dumping her whilst still wanting her - made even worse because you couldn't understand yourself - and here she was, observing you, watching you as someone who was so naked to her."

  
All five of them stared at him, both Jeonghan and Seungcheol using the revision mirror.

  
"I thought it was Jesus that was supposed to be ressurected, not Alfred, Lord Tennyson or fucking Socrates." Chan remarked.

  
_**I'm standing here naked (naked, naked)** _

  
"How do you do it?" Jeonghan asked Wonwoo, twisting around in the passenger seat as they parked outside the front door of Jisoo's relatives or whatever they were house. "Have this thing where you can have this insight - where you can see inside into all your flaws and faults and just...understand everything from like, three or four or five different points of view?"

  
Wonwoo shrugged. "It's just how I am. And that's why I'm around; because you, Chan, Cheol, Hansol and Gyu don't have any brains, I'm the conscience for all five of you."  
Jeonghan slapped his knee, but inside, he didn't quite know if Wonwoo was joking or not, because underlying, there was a huge amount of truth to his response.

  
_**I'm standing here naked (I'm standing) (naked, naked)** _

  
Jeonghan got back into his seat, and looked at Seungcheol. Seungcheol gazed at him with clarity, and nodded, before looking to Jisoo's front door, and then back at him. Jeonghan sighed through his nose, and unbuckled the seat-belt. Seungcheol put down the driver's door window, and didn't gaze too much at Jeonghan's back as the younger man wiped warm hands on his jeans and straightened his jacket as the Autumn air had become more cold as the days and weeks had gone by. Jeonghan rang the doorbell, and he went wide-eyed, utterly stunned as he heard the strains of Colonel Bogey. Fuck, he didn't know about that. Wonwoo in the car with Hansol calmed down Chan as the youngest of their group had a fit of laughter.

  
_**I'm standing** _

  
Jisoo came to the door and opened it, in a white shirt and plain grey pyjama pants. His lips parted slightly as he looked at Jeonghan. "Hey." He said softly, a small smile coming over his features at the sight of his boyfriend on his front doorstep. He glanced over Jeonghan's shoulder, to where Seungcheol had lit a cigarette. He chucked his chin to Jisoo through the open drivers window, and flicked ash from the tip of his cigarette as the van rocked on it's suspension slightly as the rest of the gang in the back waved. Jisoo gazed inexplicably at Jeonghan, who returned absolutely everything he gave in equal measure.

  
_**I'm standing here** _

  
"Are we going or what?" Seungcheol called, slapping his hand against the outer side of the van's driver door.

  
"Oh, I need to -" Jisoo gestured down to his bed-clothes.

  
"No." Jeonghan said simply. His whole body was illuminated with something absolutely transcendent. "Come as you are." He held his hand out to Jisoo.

  
_**STAY** _

_**All along it was a fever** _

  
"No way." Jisoo said clearly, digging his bare hills into the grass and willing not to step on any blooming thistles as the bastards tried to drag him further across the grass. He grinned as Hansol and Chan continued to force him towards the edge of the swimming pool in Hansol's families lovely back garden; Hansol's Korean father owned a acerage property in *area outside Seoul forest, lots of scenery*, and apparently Hansol's parents had been perfectly alright with it been overun by six teenage boys, and then another three girls which were friends of Hansol's sister, Sofia. The boys avoided the girls like they were the black plauge, and that made Jisoo laugh.

  
"I still can't believe Jeonghan thought that me and Sofe's Mum was the housekeeper." Hansol remarked conversationally. "Hey, Soo, has Jeonghan forgiven Sofe yet?"

  
"Never." Jisoo replied, letting out a grunt from sheer force of resisting Chan and Hansol. When they all come through, it had been obvious...well, one of them was with the other. Sofia had picked it to be Jisoo - correct - and...Wonwoo. Less correctly. When that dawn had come about - about five minutes after arrival - all of the other boys had got out of the way as Jeonghan placed a near choke-hold grip on Jisoo and claimed with one nasty looking smile, total animalistic ownership.

  
"Shame, Sofe's friend Lizzy is your type." Hansol told Chan. "But Jeonghan won't let it up."

  
Jisoo sighed. "I'll talk to him, ok?" And with that sigh, apparently came a moment of spiritual and physical weakness, because then Hansol and Chan turfed Jisoo headfirst into a bodyslam dive into the pool, and Jisoo didn't even yell out.

  
_**A cold sweat, hot-headed believer** _

  
As Jisoo surfaced from beneath the water - momentarily virtually dunked back under as he was blinded by a wave that Chan and Hansol created as they cannon-balled in either side of him - he saw the figure of Seungcheol striding towards the un-fenced pool, looking quite tetchy. He was forbidden to smoke inside the house, outside the house, in the garden, and on the driveway. No smoking on Chwe property at all in fact. Jisoo thought it was a bit funny, but felt a bit of hysterical sympathy for Seungcheol who had to jump the fence into a neighbours field for a smoke, or walk down the road amongst the eight meter high evergreens. There was something glorious about him, some sort of authenticity that came from the smell of the smoke in his hair and on his clothes, to his good nature and occasional moments when he lost his shit and did his nut at everyone. Seungcheol's chest and shoulders and back were more developed and stronger than Jisoo and Jeonghan's were; Hansol was trim himself, but his stomach was toned and he had a chest like a drum, and as for Chan - what a little fucking show off. He was practically an Idol.

  
"Why don't you come in with us?" Jisoo suggested, swimming over to the edge, and resting his foorarms on the stone edge of the swimming pool. Seungcheol shrugged his shoulders. Jisoo took that as a no, but then Seungcheol was rolling up the hem of his jeans, and put his legs into the water. Suddenly, he chuckled.

  
"Oh, this is why you're in here." He said, moving his legs in the just above luke-warm water. "I wondered why all of you would be swimming in the middle of the Autumn."

  
_**I threw my hands in the air and said, "Show me something"** _

  
That night, a Harvest festival was been held in the town, and there was a firework display. The boys went down in Seungcheol's van with one of Chan's second-hand 90's hip-hop tapes - Seungcheol's van was older enough to have a tape player - playing out soundtrack that Jisoo half meditated too as he leant into Jeonghan's side. For all of them to fit in, they had to fold down the back seats into the boot, so, basically, Jeonghan was in the passenger seat, and then the rest of them were sat in the back like hippies, but they didn't pinch any of Seungcheol's cigarettes, have a little oven hooked up in the back, and they had a working heater system. Jeonghan took them all around on a guide through the town and the markets and introduced them to a few people he knew, the whole area having been his Dad's little happy place, which he then made his children's happy place, despite the fact apparently he often said all of Korea, and Asia, was "a rotting fucking shithole". At one point, they all broke off into groups; Jeonghan went off with Chan, Mingyu with Wonwoo, Hansol went to find Sofia and her friends - "I wish Jeonghan would get over this, I haven't been able to hug her in two days!" Hansol had commented earlier - and Jisoo was left wandering about with Seungcheol. Jisoo looked at all the lanterns that lined the rural streets, and chattered quietly to Seungcheol, who stuck cigarette after cigarette in his mouth, getting his nicotine addiction relieved for he was locked up again by house rules at the Chwe's. They wandered down one street, and they ended up in a shop doorway for a green-grocers.

  
_**He said, "If you dare, come a little closer."** _

  
Jisoo grinned, but fanned his face as Seungcheol blew a perfect smoke ring at him. Seungcheol smiled afterwards, looking over Jisoo's face. "I'm not goanna apologise for calling you "Dolly", but you can see why, right, can't you?" He quipped. Jisoo chuckled.

  
"Yeah, I get it." He said bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked at Seungcheol. "Actually, Jeonghan's got a picture on his phone. He was trying to evidence of something Chan was doing, but in the side of the frame is you like this -" Jisoo looked up at Seungcheol through his eyelashes, his hand curving along his jaw. "You're just -" He mimicked his mind been blown.

  
"Bullshit." Seungcheol remarked. Jisoo shook his head. "Shit." Seungcheol repeated. "Total shit. Utter fucking shit."

  
"God, you have nice language." Jisoo leant against the entryway to the shop. They were both grinning and looking at each other without much reason at all, and they both stayed like that until it was too late. Between the two of them, it was both of their faults. Jisoo had leaned in like Seungcheol had, inexplicably drawn to the other person before them both. It was a connection was blissful and hypnotic, and it exploded like fireworks in their mind as they kissed, and actual fireworks lit up the black and cloudy sky above them.   
Round and around and around and around we go

  
No caution, no sense of stopping occured to them. Seungcheol's cigarette was still clasped between two fingers, smouldering away as he and Jisoo smouldered at one another's touch. Jisoo's index and middled finger wrapped in one of the belt-loops on Seungcheol's jeans with another hand curved around his neck, and Seungcheol reveled gloriously at the sweet tea taste of Jisoo's mouth. Seungcheol's mouth was warm and tasted like ash, but there was something else there, something additctive and unknown to Jisoo; he tried to compare it to food or perfume or something that could be seen and heard and felt. But all he was tasting was addiction. One of the most infamous additictions in the world. And, ultimately, it made Seungcheol the addiction; Seungcheol became Jisoo's addiction. Neither of them knew the precise time they had been there, but they knew it hadn't been too long because the firework display still roared to life in the night, like gunshots in the air. Seungcheol's lips parted from Jisoo's, only to do to Jisoo one of the most erotic things - possibly the most erotic thing - that had ever been done to him in his life. Seungcheol took a small drag on the cigarette, before kissing Jisoo and exhaling the smoke down into Jisoo's lungs and across the surface of his brain and the rest of his system. Jisoo moaned, his legs feeling weak on him as his hands moved and fell to grasp at Seungcheol's jacket tightly, absolutely high. Jisoo knew that if Seungcheol said to him or asked him about going somewhere else so they could become it, so they could do it, so they could fulfill the latter half - the ending half, the complete half - of the growing addiction, he would say no. Then, it would be cheating, it would be lying, it would be fucking things up. But if Seungcheol did something there and then to him, he couldn't help himself, Seungcheol couldn't help himself. That how it would be, and how it was.

  
_**Woah, now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know** _

  
Seungcheol exhaled a soft laugh against Jisoo's mouth, one of his hands going into Jisoo's hair. "You taste so good; you're so good..." Seungcheol marveled with a slight feverishness, stealing as many kisses, as much connection, as he could from Jisoo, both of them blisfully encaptured within their own moment of time in the world. So far, none of the young men had touched in each in places they shouldn't, but, then, Jisoo trailed his fingertips down Seungcheol's stomach to the waistband of his jeans and then let his hand slip down beneath.

  
"Hey, hey, Jisoo." Seungcheol suddenly said, and everything was lost; it was mutilated and broken up and already past disintergration. It was utterly gone. Jisoo pulled back, feeling fading from him with each millisecond; he took his hand out from feeling Seungcheol length, and took a step away from him. "No, we shouldn't be - we're just messing about, alright?" Seungcheol looked like a man about to hang. He evidently wasn't right inside, but he was handling things calmly, in the only way they could be handled. "We're just been dumb; just been weird." Seungcheol swallowed. "Come on, Soo -" He held out a arm, as though he was waiting for Jisoo to step into it, and become tucked up against his side. As that maneouver failed on Jisoo, Seungcheol's chest jumped with a small breath, before he shook his head, realizing how uneven the ground was between them now. "Let's go and find the others."

  
_**Not really sure how to feel about it** _

  
If anything, Jisoo craved Jeonghan and his skin and all of him desperately as soon as he next clapped eyes on him. Jisoo smoothly covered the space in-between them as they all walked apart - Wonwoo and Mingyu were drunk and giggling like they were at a comedy show - Chan stunned out of his wits because he saw a threesome happening in a tent when he had walked off by himself to look at empty fields behind the antiques shop, and had then been invited to join in - and Hansol was with Sofia and her friends. Jisoo put his arm around Jeonghan, a hand pressed to the right side of his chest and Jisoo murmured all of the things he wanted to do when they got back to the Chwe's. Jisoo grinned against Jeonghan's mouth, killing away the feeling of betrayal and a emotion that could have only been described by him as "Jesus fucking Christ", as Jeonghan shoved him up against the stone wall along the side street of the butcher's to shove his tongue down his throat, and the other's all turned back to see and were revolted by the sight. Except for Wonwoo and Mingyu who had crashed with their arms around each other in a fit of drunken solidarity into the gnarled trunk of a weeping willow tree, who automatically started singing....Elvis.

  
_**Something in the way you move** _

  
For Jeonghan, sex before with Jisoo had always been a sensual, fairly intimate experience, but Jisoo didn't mind getting rough, especially when he wanted it. But, then, it had became so hot and enveloping, to Jeonghan's mind and his body were blown in equal measure by what Jisoo was doing to him. They were just teenagers, but they were fucking each other like they had were older, like they had been to places and done things that only the path of time brought. Jeonghan marveled internally and in his moans at how Jisoo navigated his body, suddenly so confident and seductive; he was illuminated by this aura that reminded Jeonghan of Wonwoo's being. The tip of Jisoo's tongue pressed against Jeonghan's temple as he thrust up deep into him, and Jeonghan moaned, his knees either side of Jisoo's hips with his feet on the bed, and his hands on Jisoo's sides, gripping him not so tightly as to bruise him, but Jisoo's body was pushing Jeonghan over the edge, and he couldn't help but do it.

  
_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you** _

  
Jeonghan had worried that after the first time - even just the first time - the virginity was gone, sex and had been known and experienced and understood, and maybe just the once was enough for Jisoo, who having once experienced it...well, that would be that. What else would there to find? Why come back for the same experience he might have already grown bored of? Jeonghan had wondered to himself late at night if the consequence would be that Jisoo would find someone else, to have the experience of been taken and used and pleasured by someone elses body, a body he didn't know. They were still young, and even though it had already happened, there was no such thing yet for them - for years - of where everybody is just the same. There was still the sense of somebody else doing something to you; that feeling itself was still be navigated, rather than the actual practice of sex. Jeonghan's back arched off the bed by a few centimeters as Jisoo gave one particularly hard thrust, and Jeonghan gloried in something that felt like a mythological after-life. He was stunned; had Jisoo learned this, somehow, or was this inside him all of this time?

  
"Yes, yes...Oh, God, yes...Jisoo, that's incredible..." Jeonghan panted between moans and hits of Jisoo's cock on his prostate, over and over and over again.

  
"Do you want to get off your back?" Jisoo murmured in Jeonghan's ear. "If you can, I can finish this - I can finish you so well. You and I."

  
Jeonghan gave another moan at Jisoo's words, getting higher and higher and higher.

  
"Yeah, yeah. Yes." Jeonghan groaned as Jisoo dick screwed impossibly even deeper into him, sending his mind racing.

  
_**It takes me all the way** _

  
As soon as Jeonghan had moved onto his hands and knees, Jisoo gave one more deep thrust that made him gasp out, and that thrust alone made Jeonghan come, his head tipping back as his chest giving a hyperventilated breath and his vision went white for a moment. Jisoo continued to move back and forth inside of him, his breath staggering, begging quietly for Jeonghan to make him come. Jeonghan shivered at Jisoo words again, and just how much Jisoo had taken control of him and had executed it so well. Jeonghan reflected if this was the start of something new, something unfounded for them. Jisoo taking over him. Really, they were barely more than children, but that night - that night - Jeonghan felt immortal, like he was some sort of God, and, honestly, Jisoo was a utter fucking God.

  
_**I want you to stay** _

  
"Oh...oh." Jeonghan breathed in an out heavily as he only then began to come down from his high as Jisoo came at least, his fingers digging into Jeonghan's hips, marking and bruising him in turn like Jeonghan had done to him when Jisoo had had the older man on his back. Jisoo gathered Jeonghan up into his arms, Jeonghan's back pressed against Jisoo's chest, and Jeonghan gasped again. He felt hormones flood his body and go straight to his crotch as he sank down on Jisoo's length, the other man not having taking it out yet. Jisoo's hands ran over Jeonghan's sides, stomach, chest, collarbones, and the front of his shoulders, breathing against his neck and skinning the skin there, and Jeonghan nearly lost it at how good it felt just to have Jisoo breathing against his neck, Jisoo's hot mouth pressed against his sweat-damp skin. Jiss groaned a sigh, and suddenly they both tipped onto their sides, Jisoo spoon Jeonghan.

  
"Stay there." Jeonghan decided, trying not to make too much animalistic-like sound as Jisoo's tongue swept across his neck and behind it his ear, creating a eroticism that was divine and suffocating, twisting Jeonghan's stomach in knots and his dick go hard again. "Stay in me."

  
And so they stayed like for the rest of the night.

  
_**It's not much of a life you're living** _

  
"Right, so..." Chan summed up the next morning over a huge vat of coffee shared between all of them, in-between pointed glances and downright glares put in Jisoo and Jeonghan's direction. They had been told by everyone - including Sofia and her mortified friends and the housekeeper - about their "little...display". Well you didn't actually see anything, Jeonghan had thought to himself when the verbal lashings had been dealt out. Either way, it was passed by the girls, but Jeonghan knew that the guys would keep bringing it up forever - in every pub crawl, boring school day, even argument. All we could hear was you two bastards going at it like rabbits!, would one day be yelled to the rooftops. "None of us have girlfriends - present company, no wonder why." Jisoo rolled his eyes with a slight blush, and Jeonghan smiled cheerfully. He didn't know that Jisoo's blush was due to Seungcheol, and how he knew, in part, that their "little...display" last night had been some sort of a communication. Like a "get fucked" communication. "We're forbidden to leave Stalag 14 by the elderly Nazi's -" That had been a combined comic effort between Mingyu and Hansol for their parents and school. "And, also, does anyone have any fucking idea what we're going to do when we get out of Auswhitz and we have to worry about bills and what to have for dinner everynight rather than who is fucking who down the hall so loudly and what is the answer on this maths quiz?"

  
_**It's not just something you take, it's given** _

  
"Thanks, love you, bye." Jisoo ended the call with his Mother on the Chwe's indoor land-line, and suddenly he and Seungcheol were alone in the hall that came off the sitting and dining rooms towards the kitchen and the second sitting room. It was pouring rain outside, and, in that moment, that seemed to be the only normal thing happening in a day full of strangeness. Sofia and her friends had flounced out of the house to get a train somewhere for the day, Hansol had gone into town on the back of a neighbours tractor amongst hay bales, Jeonghan and Chan were out together trawling through the hippes and Shinto folk for the girl who had propositioned Chan the previous night, Wonwoo was floating out in the pool even though it was pouring Autumn rain, and Mingyu was up on the verandah that stretched out to the back garden, before flat lawn and then the pool, with an umbrella up and a book. Jisoo put the phone back into it's cradle, and glanced down at the ground.

  
"You had a good night last night." Seungcheol commented, not giving in to a bittersweet and regretful sort of humiliation. Jisoo's chest rose and fell with a single silent laugh.  
"Yeah." Jisoo replied, his voice small as he looked up at Seungcheol. And, like poison injected or otherwise consumed into a perfectly healthy body, Jisoo and Seungcheol came together and corrupted each other, killing what was honest and moral and proper inside of them, and, in there own way, beginning the killing of more good things to come.

  
_**Round and around and around and around we go** _

  
This time, Seungcheol's hands did search Jisoo's body, groping and gripping and touching him all over. Jisoo's body was without fight beneath his touch. As the rain poured down onto the house, it filled the house up with the smell of the rain itself and the forest, grass, and fields it wet. Jisoo was confined into Seungcheol's arms as the older of them all pressed him up against the wall beside the landline, with no possible escape avaiable, not that Jisoo wanted too. Seungcheol slipped his tongue into Jisoo's mouth and Jisoo moaned due to it, just been caged in more and more, all cognitive senses bar the sense of touch having left him.

  
_**The whole world spun** _

  
Even though Seungcheol was just kissing him in the hallway, it had Jisoo irreparbly wrecked. When Seungcheol's mouth came away from his by barely a few centimeters, Jisoo tipped his head up slightly, trying to find that touch again, but a second later a long sighed breath escaped his body, and his head tipped, his chin nearly on his chest.

  
"Jisoo?" Jisoo could feel Seungcheol's mouth by his temple as he spoke. The intimacy between them was something inexplicable; every bit of it simple took place, and proceeded forth, unquestioned and un-stopped. There were no boundaries even though there were, and Jisoo honestly didn't feel that bad about it. Jisoo found Seungcheol's eyes gazing directly to his. "We're goanna have to work this out, alright? We can't keep doing it like this."

  
_**Woah, now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know** _

  
Jeonghan was always up the front in the passenger seat of Seungcheols' car; always. That's how it worked. And the rest of them - plus Jisoo - were sitting hippies in the back. But as they went home to Seoul from the Chwe's, Hansol was put up front in the passenger seat with a silent Seungcheol driving, and Jisoo was in the back - "Was is it the British say? Canoodling?" Mingyu had commented with a grin, even though he and Wonwoo were nearly directly side by side, pardon Chan's legs - with Jeonghan. The mid-Autumn light, silver and opaline, illuminated rather than shone, and Jisoo found it beautiful. Something about it reminded him of all of them; it made him think of something to do with Seungcheol's eyes and his cigarette smoke, it made him think of Wonwoo's aura and depth. The light brought out something mythological with Mingyu, like he was a giant, or a King, in a old, old tale, and as Hansol talked to Seungcheol up front about something to do with Sofia, Jisoo thought that the silver light figured something to, a man talking about his little sister. And as for Chan? He looked so young admist the glow. It was nearly dark by the time they got back to the city, having not decided to bugger off until half four even though they had school - "Stalag 14/Auswhitz" - the next day, Monday. When Seungcheol dropped Jisoo off, they said about coming inside to meet "you guys", but Jisoo responded with a flat no. He knew they probably wondered what was up, but for Jisoo, that was all there was to it.

  
_**Not really sure how to feel about it** _

  
He waved to them as he drove off, and the moment he got inside, Wendy came down the hall, tall and curvy and sweet-expressioned, in boot-leg jeans and a huge white jumper that looked like it might be Jeonyoons, just due to the size. "Hey, Soo, how was it?" She asked, giving him a hug; that alone was a feat that astonished her and jeonyoon. They had been prepared intially for a rude, hormonal, angsty and non-commital teenage boy. Delightful shock when Jisoo had turned up. 

  
"It was so cool." He replied with a smile. He told her about the heated swimming pool, the housekeeper, about Sofia and her friends, and the fireworks in the village. Another of the reasons that the boys couldn't have come inside was because Jisoo had never really said about them in detail, and, too, there was the matter of Jeonghan. Honestly, you could pick him for what he was within the first ten seconds of knowing him. That night, before he went to bed, they talked to him about getting him a new phone - they'd pay for it, not his Mother - and even though jisoo didn't go to sleep until half Midnight, he felt as grounded but somehow as still as a Roman marble statue.

  
_**Something in the way you move** _

  
Jeonghan's eyes caught Jisoo's distant figure in the hall, disappearing with the Italian girl he was friendly with. He frowned. "Why doesn't he come and find us?" He put to Wonwoo.

  
"Gay or not..." Wonwoo said so quietly that only Jeonghan heard him. "There's one rule in a relationship with a man. The elastic band rule. Have him around your thumb but give him the space to do what he wants and he'll come snapping back to you, and all the time he's always been around your thumb, understand?"

  
Jeonghan looked at him, as Seunghceol caught up with them with Chan. "Fucking elastic bands..." Chan echoed.

  
"Don't swear too loudly, you know what the Hitler youth are like." Seungcheol referred to the school prefects, most of them that Mingyu had punched in the face at least once. Chan excused himself, and buggered off to a math class, and Jeonghan was left with Seungcheol and Mingyu, who teased him about how he got about Jisoo. Even though Jeonghan knew for anyone else, it was a bit gross, but he told them about the sex that he and Jisoo had had, and to his amazement, Seungcheol didn't have a fit and tell him "No, no, no, we're not hearing this!". He listened attentively, and, afterwards, Jeonghan didn't feel quite boastful or proud. He felt weird. Had they seen something in he and Jisoo's relatiosnhip that he hadn't?

  
_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you** _

  
Jeonghan didn't get the chance to properly be around Jisoo for a week, and in the meantime, he drove everyone else nuts as he went nuts at having no contact with Jisoo. Seungcheol got the vice caption of the football team who was a mate of Hansol's to put a note in Jisoo's school bag where he would find it. On the paper was written, _If you had any fucking idea how crazy you make Jeonghan when you are not around - make time to see him. We'll kill him otherwise, he's being mental_

  
Jisoo laughed aloud when he read the piece of paper as he came from from school. Jeonyoon asked him what it was, and Jisoo half explained it. "I've got a friend at school that I - look, don't laugh, but I mate a bet with him, and it's driving him nuts that I've been playing around, avoiding him. This note is from a friend of ours, Seungcheol, telling me to cut it out otherwise they'll carve Jeonghan - the other guy - into a sacrifice."

  
Jeonyoon grinned. "What was the bet?" Jisoo thought very quickly.

  
"Actually, it involves Nazi's..." He began, and he told Jeonyoon - and then Wendy as she came inside from hanging thr washing - all the names that had been made up by Mingyu and Hansol for the school, students and staff.

  
_**It takes me all the way** _

  
Jisoo finally got to see Jeonghan, having got two train stops to his place in the inner city. They stood outside in the dark street around the side of the house. Jisoo could barely make out he and Jeonghan's faces. "You could come stay over at my place." Jeonghan gestured upwards, to where his Mum's house was built a bit on the side of a hill, so the block sloped. Jisoo smiled a bit, but rolled his eyes.

  
"We're not having sex in your mums house." Jisoo said quietly, in case someone heard them, in case there was no-one around. 

  
Jeonghan looked at him. "I didn't actually mean that, but -" He stepped in closer to Jisoo, stroking his neck. "If we're quiet, why not?"

  
"What if it's against my religion?" Jisoo quipped.

  
"What religion?" Jeonghan echoed.

  
"The church of Jisoo's christ." A moment later, Jisoo burst out laughing as Jeonghan hit him, before he was been dragged back inside and up to Jeonghan's room, where he didn't end up staying the night, but he was there until nearly ten.

  
_**I want you to stay** _

  
"When - this - shit - finishes -" Chan said a grunted word with each breath and step he and Jisoo took as they dragged a half-ton set of British football goalposts across the field. This was Chan's detention - assiting the caretakers of the grounds until half eight at night in the cold - for doing a stunt that Jisoo though Hansol only capable. Methylated spirits is a substance itself that burns; so when in chemistry he was asked a questioned, Chan soaked his hand in the chemical, sit it on fire with a Bunsen burner...and stuck his flaming hand into the air. Jisoo wondered if it was half a stunt to see the nurse, and he truly believed it wasn't. Chan had just...done it. "- school - I mean." He stopped for a breath with a groaned, pulling the goalposts while Jisoo pushed. Jisoo had come down searching for Chan when his Dad came to pick him up and couldn't find him; the two caretakers of the school were in their mid-fifties with ahcing backs, and had said that the goalposts - Jisoo had nearly laughed when one of them said, "The cunt headmaster wants moved for some insane fucking reason." - were the one job that they couldn't do, but Chan could do, without causing too much hassle for him. Jisoo had spent the last two hours helping Chan weed the lawn, push the goalposts, and, honestly, just keep him company while Chan's Dad did his fucking nut up in the school offices. "I'll be so fucking happy."

  
When Jisoo eventually got home that night, before he went through the front door, he saw Seungcheol's Mazda van parked down the end of the street. 

  
_**Ooo** _

  
"Cheol." Jisoo said, climbing into the passenger seat. "No, no, I can't go anywhere -" He said quickly as Seungcheol put the manual drive vehicle through it's gears. He quickly explained what happened with Chan, and he just can't dissappear off when he's been disseappeared off for the past part of six hours. Seungcheol looked at him, before opening his mouth to speak, except, no sound came out. He clenched his jaw nervously for a moment, before hand curved around the back of Jisoo's neck, holding onto him there. Jisoo leant his head against the headrest of the passenger seat, and his hand came up to hold Seungcheol's wrist, his thumb stroking back and forth over Seungcheol's under-wrist.

  
_**The reason I hold on** _

  
Seungcheol gazed at him, and, suddenly, a hundred thousand unsaid things were put together in-between them, transmitted each to the other one by their invisible connection that was really not so invisible if anyone were to look in through the windscreen and the other windows. As though to hide them from view, the Autumn weather broke again, and rain fell down over the glass where anyone might see through, blurring and smudging them and the streetlight illuminating them, until the lines of their bodies admist the rain were electrified and contrasted like a Gustav Klimt painting, and the raindrops that fell from the sky and the ones that gathered densely on the windscreen and ran were in fact little drops of earthly gold, falling and mixing and pooling all together, like the two people they shielded.

  
_**Ooo** _

  
Jisoo blinked, and it was a gesture so soft. "Can we really do this?" He asked. "Can you...are you able to stand the sight of me with Jeonghan, and Jeonghan all over me in front of all the guys and everything?" 

  
Slowly, Seungcheol nodded. "I can handle all of that as long as you give me what you give Jeonghan." He responded. Jisoo was torn between doing the right thing and the considerate thing for Wendy and Jeonyoon - rush inside and tell them that a friend got sick and that's why he's so late home, but maybe he could appeal to them in the fact that they were younger, but saying something else that would make them let him outside again. He was torn as well to just kissing Seungcheol and buggering off in the dark, letting Seungcheol drive them anyway, to any place he wanted, and things would go from there. Sex in the back seats and boots beneath a tree in the dark, cigarettes out by the river - anything. Anywhere away with him to give him as he did Jeonghan.

  
_**The sunbeam I hold on** _

  
Jisoo shifted in the seat and leaned over the gear sticks between the seats to hold Seungcheol's face in his hands as he kissed him. There was something devestating about it, seeing what they together had just decided, just confirmed. To them, it was serene and dark and beautiful - forever the embodiment of it would be that night with the Autumn rain in the dark falling down onto the van, little drops of celestial gold in their hundreds of thousands, creating a tide, creating a flood that washed them away. But in the realism, it was something ugly and alternative and mixed; infidelity. That was the term for it, right? When people behaved like that?

  
**_Funny how you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_ **

  
Jisoo got up on his knees on the passenger seat, peeling his jacket off his shoulders and pushing Seungcheol's off his, just feeling each other, the two of them feeling each other as they kissed in the dark, wet rain.

  
_**WOULD THAT I** _

_**True that I saw her hair like the branch of a tree** _

  
"You're goanna look like a girl!" Hansol joked, his jaw moving as he chewed gum on the left side of his mouth, as Jeonghan had let his hair grow out more until it was halfway down his back. If that doesn't scream gay, I don't know what does, Jisoo had thought to himself, but it was a dark thought; it was a delighted one. Perhaps rhinestone earrings on your testicles; underpants decorated with sequins. Doing jazz hands as you swim a front-stroke.

  
"Dare you to colour it, go on!" Chan piped up as they crowded into Jeonghan's Mum's bedroom. It was a pretty bedroom with turquoise curtains, floorboards with a Indian style rug, blue bed linen and nice wood furntiture - tables, cupboards, bookshelves. There were candles and books and notepads spread around everywhere, at opposite her bed was a 1930's vanity dresser, with a chair where she did her face each morning and evening. The walls were painted a light mint colour, and there were cool vintage lamps about the space that were clean of dust. Jeonghan was sat down at the vanity, and he laughed, looking at Chan's reflection in the miror. All in all, tehy were running amock - without smashing anything ceramic or otherwise valuable - while Mrs Yoon was out shopping and babysitting a godson of her's, Bob. The Autumn sunlight danced off everything, making it sparkle and look warm and homely, and it made all of them look distinctly flawless. 

  
_**Willow dancing on air before covering me** _

  
"I can't believe we're doing this." Jeonghan laughed as Mingyu combed his hair back, and the dye began to be put in. 

  
"Don't we need foil or something?" Chan shouted from the kitchen. "That's what Mum does to hide her grey hair."

  
All of them nearly pissed themselves laughing, as, the best part of an hour and a half later, Jeonghan's hair was finished. It was a warm honey colour, and sopping bloody wet as Mingyu and Seungcheol half tipped Jeonghan back into the shower and rinsed his head of the vaseline they had put along his scalp to not cause any burns by the bleach they had found under the bathroom sink in the ensuite. Afterwards, they all piled back into Seungcheol's van - Jisoo considered it a Christian miracle that Suengcheol hadn't been nabbed by the police - and on the back streets, they drove slowly at barely over 25 kilometers and hour as Hansol and Mingyu followed behind on their bikes, having brought them on the tube around to Jeonghans. Jisoo laughed with Wonwoo and Chan as Seungcheol speed up all of a sudden for a few meters, then toot the horn musically for no reason at all. "Stop it, the police will come!" Jisoo warned Seungcheol, reaching over the driver's headrest and messing his hair. Before he let go of the gesture before anyone noticed, he lightly pinched the top of Seungcheol's ear as "Another One Bites The Dust" played from a tape that was in the Mazda van's console; Wonwoo and Chan hung out of the boot, and stirred Mingyu and Hansol up. As Mingyu puffed along, Hansol yelled abuse in English, and Jisoo loved everything about him.

  
_**Under garden and calicos** _

  
They found a park nearby where Mingyu and Hansol collapsed down for a rest, and Chan, Jeonghan and Wonwoo went to check on them, before flopping down onto the dark green ground beside them. Jisoo lay down in the open boot and folded down back seats with Seungcheol as he had a smoke; they both soaked in the warmth of the Autumn sun, and Jisoo watched how the smoke curled through the air and how it covered him as they kissed - completely unseen - in the back of the van.

  
_**Over canopies that was long ago** _

  
"Today's been so good." Jisoo told Seungcheol, a index finger touching Seungcheol's cheekbone. "I don't want it to end."

  
"Think about it." Seungcheol replied. "On day when's school over - I'd drop out now, but my older brother said he'd kill me if I didn't graduate, and Mum wouldn't be happy...anyway, when school's all over, there'll be more time for all of us." Something inside Jisoo was felt, and he recognized it as a feeling that burned long ago; it was something in relation to America, of when he had left it, or was going to leave it. Something related like that.

  
_**True that love in withdrawal was the weeping of me** _

  
Jisoo cuddled up in Jeonghan's side as they drove home, fingers knotted in his shirt, and everyone was talking about getting their first jobs. Jisoo could smell the recent dye of Jeonghan's hair, and the faint sweat smell of Hansol and Mingyu mixing with the washing powder from their fresh clothes and the smell conflicted of the city; pollution and petrol fumes, mixed with garden life - trees, flowers, hedgerows, shrubs. Jisoo glanced up to the review mirror far too often, and sometimes Seungcheol looked at him too.  
"It's alright, it's alright, we're not pinching your fags!" Chan held up his hands in surrender. Mingyu grinned and Hansol made a comment, with their bikes strapped to the roof of the Mazda van. 

  
_**That the sound of the saw must be known by the tree** _

  
Jisoo helped cleaned the kitchen at Wendy and Jeonyoon's, and was he scrubbed the sink he paused, and looked out of the window out over the front garden and beyond into the city, quietly thinking about Jeonghan, Seungcheol and about the world to him around in general. Wendy's music played from the sitting room, all British accented and warm-toned. What was he even doing? An irony to behold all, his grades hadn't slipped at all. In fact, he was the top of his half of his year in nearly every class...and it wasn't as though he was liked for it either. You're just another Yank import. Fuck off home. Your parents seemed to think it fine to leave. He hadn't told anyone about that. He could handle it. He was handling it. Hanging out with some of the more popular guys of the school and done good for him it seemed. Been Jeonghan's boyfriend even though it wasn't explicit and known, and being...Seungcheol's...what was he to Seungcheol?

  
_**Must be felt 'fore the fight that calls** _

  
Seungcheol felt fit to explode for everytime he closed his eyes, he was flooded with memories of Jisoo; the mere sight of him that day had had his stomach turning over in thick, rough knots. When Seungcheol had seen Jisoo with Jeonghan - though he had done a remarkable effort of purposely not seeing them together - the feeling hadn't grown worse. If anything, it had cooled, but that coolness became freezing of chill and hard. A sledgehammer couldn't have cracked that density that filled him up insie. It wasn't a jealousy. Seungcheol wasn't jealous of Jeonghan and Jisoo together. If that happened, then things were really fucked. He leant against the table in his bedroom, and leant his hand against his forehead, utterly and blissfully infatuated with the sheer memory of Jisoo Hong.

  
_**Threatened fire but that was long ago** _

  
Jisoo's arms wrapped around himself as he lay in bed that night, not sure if it was Jeonghan or Seungcheol he was imagining, which one of them he was feeling inside as sleep took him away.

  
_**And it's not tonight (Ooh)** _

  
Jisoo and Jeonghan let off the starting guns at the track where Wonwoo and Mingyu and their Dad's and brother's raced; it was a motor racing festival that started that weekend, and it began with a three hour rally race on a icy track with fog and pouring rain; the stands were filled with nearly 1000 people, bonfires were lit in metal bins that were actually made for the fires; huge swathes of cloth were laid out across tables as food vans and pop-up restaurants flooded into the spectator grounds, and they were holding a firework display later that night - providing the explosives didn't get wet. Jisoo hadn't believed it at first when Mingyu and Wonwoo had come across to them in the school grounds during lunch break and had asked them if they wanted to come and be involved. That morning they had been out of the door by half seven for the race to start at nine; Jeonyoon and Wendy had come along to attend as well, because Jeonyoon grew up with a motoracing mad Dad who always the formula 1, and Jisoo wanted to show Mingyu and Wonwoo off to them; show how mature and worldly they were, and how good they were at their driving. Film crews from the television networks, commentators, and reporters with motor journalists, businessman who sponsered the event, and motor racing enthusiasts flocked up the trackside land, and the buildings, and the stands.

  
_**When I'm set alight (Ooh)** _

  
Jisoo stepped down off the presentation stage with Jeonghan; they had just been broadcast on the television, together. Jisoo and Jeonghan took one look at each other and they milled their way through the people back towards Mrs Yoon, Wendy and Jeonyoon; that day, Mingyu and Wonwoo were both official drivers, and their families with Chan and his folk, and Seungcheol were watched the race on the TV's in the restaurants where everyone was keeping out of the rain. The sound of the engines filled up the air everywhere, along with smoke from the tyres and petrol fumes, and all in all, it was exhilirating.

  
"Boys, you did so well!" Mrs Yoon enthused proudly, kissing both of their cheeks, having already been introduced to Wendy and Jeonyoon. Jisoo ducked his head, slightly embarassed, but when he found a hand wave underneath his face, he looked up to see Seungcheol.

  
"I told you you didn't have anything to worry about." Seungcheol murmured to Jisoo, reminding him of their texts earlier that morning.

  
_**I'm blinking so (Ooh)** _

  
"I haven't been able to get to you with Jeonghan hanging off of you." Seungcheol and Jisoo glanced to where Jeonghan was with Chan and his Dad, getting drinks at the bar. "See me later?" Seungcheol asked of Jisoo, who nodded, sealing a promise.

  
_**Your blinding light (Ooh)** _

  
Jisoo made his way around the tables and the bar to Chan, when all of a sudden Chan's dad gave him a tray of pints to carry over his head to where they had got the biggest table. Jisoo didn't quite know what was going on, but he realized that Chan's all-knowing Dad had collected up everyone to have a drink and something to eat and give his own commentary to all their Mum's and sisters about what Mingyu, Wonwoo and the others were doing on the track, whilst meeting the rest of their Fathers, and, in Jisoo's case, Jeonyoon.

  
_**Oh, let's not tonight (Ooh)** _

  
Jisoo and the rest of the under 35's quite the scene, and went out onto the three story verandah above the trackside spectator seats, where Seungcheol lit up a smoke and did his best not to blow it in anyone's face. "Oh, look, look, here's the guys!" Chan pointed out energetically to Mingyu and Wonwoo's cars that came along with third and fourth place on the racing tally, which, according to Chan's Dad, was "a fucking amazing show of good driving. Talented kids. Fuckin' talented". They all waved and cheered, waving their hands in the air as race officals sent up new statistics for each teams lap time onto the broadcast on the TV, and the commentators in a box just up the grass beside the pitch could be seen having an argument together about who had the better rally cars; Mitsubuishi or BMW.

  
_**When you hold me tight (Ooh)** _

  
Jisoo burst out laughing for no reason, and Jeonghan inquired if he had been anywhere near the flash that Chan's Dad keeps in his jacket pocket. It only made Jisoo laugh more; Chan's Dad was a bit rough, but, fuck, no wonder his son was cool like Fonzey. He caught Seungcheol's eye for a moment, and didn't shake it off when Seungcheol gave him his cigarette to puff on for a couple of minutes.

  
_**Light the fire bright (Ooh)** _

  
"Is it bad of me to say that it's getting a bit boring because this isn't really our thing?" Jisoo confided to Seungcheol as Hansol, Chan and Jeonghan raced down the other end of the verandah as Mrs Yoon, Mrs Kim, and Mrs Jeon started shouting their lungs out.

  
"I think you can be forgiven." Seungcheol replied, and tentiavely let one finger stroke over Jisoo's wrist on the balcony, before leaving the area.

  
_**Let it blaze alright (Ooh)** _

  
The race went for nine and a half hours, but Jisoo didn't realize that Wonwoo and Mingyu had changed drivers three times; Wonwoo and Mingyu had done the first four hours of the race, swapped with their Dads while they had a sleep in the pitt stop on some tyres and had a piss, and then the sons were brought back to do the final hour and a half. Jisoo realized why the commentators had been having a blue; Wonwoo - not even rgaduated school - had been driving the team Mitsuibuishi rally car for that year's championship within the festival, and Mingyu had been booted up the arse twice by a BMW with a German driver - twenty-eight - who was playing dirty tactics and had no idea that the driver of the Hyundai was a sixteen year old student. The Mitsubishi - Wonwoo - won, with a Norweigan driver in a Toyota coming second, and the BMW coming third, with Mingyu coming in twelve seconds behind Wonwoo in seventh place out of a total of thirty-five cars. Mingyu was a bit down at the end of it, but he was happy that Wonwoo had got through with it; Jisoo wondered if he thought his Dad wouldn't be happy, but, as far as he could tell, Mingyu's old man had just had a really great day more than anything.

  
_**Oh, hope that you're good to me** _

  
Everyone stuck their heads out at every possible angle to bear witness to the sight of Mingyu's Mum and Dad waltzing out onto the track by the finish line, along with a much shyer couple in Wonwoo's parents.

  
_**Oh you're good to me** _

  
Up on the verandahed balcony, it was only them there. It was now nine 'o' clock at night, and everyone else had gone off for an after party at the other end of the track, and except for some of the parents, a few officials, some senior media, and the commentators left in the restaurant, everyone was away. All the boys all copied the same task, except for Mingyu and Wonwoo, were were asleep in a few chairs by the south end; Jisoo danced with Jeonghan, Seungcheol danced with Chan, and Hansol held up an imaginary violin, and played it quite heartfeltedly.

  
_**Hope that you're good to me, baby** _

  
Jisoo smiled against Jeonghan's mouth as they kissed, no one there to antagonize or have a go at them otherwise. In the back of his head, there was no room for thought of Seungcheol as he just thought about 

  
_**With the roar of the fire my heart goes to its feet** _

  
"What the fuck is that?" Seungcheol said as Mingyu nudged him sharply, and he saw across the yard a skinny boy in clothes that weren't a uniform - fuck, it was Jisoo! - been chased across the yard by three guys that Seungcheol recognized from the basketball team the next day at school.

  
"We're on, we're on, we're on!" Seungcheol order, racing around to the birck wall by the english and library block to grab Hansol and Wonwoo by the collars of their shirts, and all four of them raced across after to where they had seen Jisoo been chased towards the western end of the school. For whatever had come about, they were too late. Jisoo had obviously had the shit beaten up of him, with wet and red eyes from where he had been punched in his upper face, to blood coming out of his nose, and half bent over by a wall, he had a scrape on the left side of his face and he was holding his hip. 

  
_**Like the ashes of ash I saw eyes in the heat** _

  
"Jisoo, Jisoo-hyung, are you ok?" Hansol rushed into ask as Mingyu and Wonwoo got incredibly dark looks on their faces, and they went off down the only avaible way from teh end of the school, down through the greenhouses that were used in gardnening and home economics.

  
"I managed to kick on of them." Jisoo said, holding the back of his sleeve - now bloodied a deep, rich head - to his nose. "Sposed to remember my place apparently; not be a try-hard." he echoed the words the three guys that Jisoo didn't personally recognize. Hansol ran off to get one of the teachers, or Chan's favourite nurse.

  
_**Sitting soft in this purest snow** _

  
Seungcheol gazed at Jisoo, and even though he was hurt, and obviously in pain...he was beautiful. He always had been beautiful, but they had always taken the piss out of him for the curious effeminacy, calling him "Dolly". But, then, he just...Seungcheol feel even deep into this trance as he helped Jisoo stand up straight on his own, a task difficult for where his hip had been kicked in. Seungcheol's lips touched Jisoo cheek very softly as he helped Jisoo up the huge school yard, across the two football pitches and back into the main building of the school, where Hansol was just coming down the hall with one of receptionists and the nurse that had helped them out before.

  
_**Fell in love with the fire long ago** _

  
Seungcheol sat with Jisoo in the little nurses room as they were left by themselves, calls having to be made to Wendy and Jeonyoon, because Jisoo had to go to the hospital for an x-ray due to his hip, and where he had had been kicked in general at the lower parts of his stomach. As well as the blood nose, he had gotten ill a couple of minutes after taking some nurofen, and had vomited that along with revolting bile strewn with blood into a bucket, which had made the pretty nurses face flush as she stifled and explanation, and ran out to the offices to get the receptionists onto his guardians.

  
_**Each love I could lose** _

  
Jisoo, sitting on the edge of the bed-cum-sofa that was bright blue and soft sponge in upholstery, looked up as Jeonghan came into the nurses office, having snuck in rather than been permitted in. He was visible upset. Jisoo crumbled a bit inside. He knew it couldn't help it, but he didn't want Seungcheol or Jeonghan to be upset by it; pissed off, yes, understandable, because he was angry as well, but not upset. Not sad. "No, no, no, it's alright." He said as Jeonghan looked at him with huge black eyes. "I'm fine, I'm fine."  
"No, you're not, Soo." Seungcheol said. "How long has this been happening?" Jisoo shook his head. He wasn't speaking about it; he could handle it. Nothing was...if something did happen the next time, he'd do better, he wouldn't jsut give in and lose his bearings. The only reason the violence had escalated was his reaction to them. _Here you are, big gay guy, right?_ Jisoo had said to one of them, getting close up to his body and face, taking the older student for shit. _Always searching out the gay guys - but, hey - he had stepped back,_ with a light expression on his face. You're wrong. You're the flower-boys, so desperate for the attention of some omega, some "girl" right?

  
_**I was never the same** _

  
Jisoo lay inside the tubular machine of the MRI scanner, four bung needles inserted into his flesh - one in each crook of elbow, and one in each underside of each of his wrists - music playing through the headphones in his ears as somewhere in the other half of the room, closed off by a wall and a black screen, to where the radiographers and doctors were looking at his bruised internal organs, Jeonghan and Seungcheol waited with Wendy and Jeonyoon, who had had a kindness about them to let them come along as a support for Jisoo; they weren't his family, but neither were they. Jeonyoon had said to Wendy on a few night ago, late in the darkness, "Have you ever wondered with Jisoo?". One simple question. And the man couldn't help but feel that the answer was one of the guys that Jisoo hung out with...now narrowed down to two guys standing out of the way, by the door.

  
_**Watch it's still living roots be consumed by the flames** _

  
Seungcheol wondered what Jisoo hadn't let on to any of them, and he thought that of all people, Jisoo might have said something to Jeonghan. Jeonghan was his boyfriend, and despite the fact that Seungcheol had heard them having the most passionate and erotic sex that was humanly possible, the connection between them was utterly profound. It was a sealed fate or sorts, and it was so out of this world considering how most people regarded them - all people regarded them - as barely more then children, even though they were getting past children to been someone's young man instead. Seungcheol saw Jisoo like this, and he couldn't keep down inside him what threatened to rise up and freely bloom. But there...he let it overwhelm, and he let it bloom, but just because it bloomed it didn't mean he didn't not hide it.

  
_**I was fixed on your hand of gold** _

  
Jisoo wasn't back at school for two days, but when he did come back, Chan, Hansol, Wonwoo and Minguu, with Seungcheol and Jeonghan at head, rushed out to meet him by the gates, school not starting for another fifteen minutes. "I've been bored out of mind!" Jisoo confessed to them. Cooped up at home, with a consistent round of ice-packs and heat-packs on his lower front side, and ice packs on his face as Wendy willed quietly for his two swollen black eyes to come down, along with the bruising along his nose - Jisoo was amazed it wasnt broken, if the truth be known. Jisoo both noticed how Jeonghan and Seungcheol both gazed at him, but kept himself as normal as he could around Mingyu, Wonwoo - he he also noticed had scraped knuckles, like they had been punching bricks - Hansol and Chan. He felt Jeonghan's hand slip around his waist and his fingers trace of the hip and side that wasn't injured, Jeonghan hugging him on an angle as they walked up through the school gates that if he wanted to, his lip would touch Jisoo's ear. Like a guard of honour around them, the guys proceeded in with Jisoo, and Jisoo felt a touch of his back that was Seungcheol. Even with Jeonghan right there, Jisoo found himself wanting Seungcheol, and made promise inside to himself and a silent promise to Seungcheol that when he didn't look like death, he'd give himself to him.

  
_**Laying waste to my loving long ago** _

  
"Everything'll be alright." Jisoo said to Jeonghan as the bell went. "I'm alright. We're ok. Everything will be ok."

  
_**And it's not tonight (Ooh)** _

  
Jisoo's eyes rose up to blur Seungcheol's just before Seungcheol pressed him up against a wall in the hall by the kitchen of Wendy and Jeonyoon's house. Jisoo moaned against Seungcheol's mouth as they finally met up again. The winter had now arrived, and Wendy and Jeonyoon were out wtih their own friends for lunch and a two films in a row, leaving Jisoo alone with so much time for Seungcheol in the house. Seungcheol's hands hungrily gripped and grasped Jisoo's body, taking every single reaction and sound he could get, then been greedy for more, working harder and harder, devouring Jisoo in the hall.

  
_**When I'm set alight (Ooh)** _

  
"My room's just down here - oh, Jesus!" Jisoo exclaimed as he and Seungcheol continued to kiss, but Seungcheol hefted him up into his arms with Jisoo's legs around his hips, and they stumbled into Jisoo's bedroom, falling onto the bed. Seungcheol was relentless, not even giving Jisoo time to think and barely enough time to breathe as his hand went up beneath Jisoo's shirt and the other arm went beneath Jisoo's upper body, bringing him back in for their lips to meet again.

  
_**I'm blinking so (Ooh)** _

  
They pulled each other's clothes off, and only when they were there together on the bed, naked, did Seungcheol suddenly lose all of his rhythm and fall into a place that was only something that Jisoo and Jeonghan knew in their group. 

  
_**Your blinding light (Ooh)** _

  
Seungcheol moaned at the sight and the feeling of Jisoo's mouth close over the head and then the length of his cock, engulfing him in hot, wet heat, as Jisoo's tongue and mouth worked on him. Seungcheol tried not to outwardly rock, but he moved his hips back and forth gently as Jisoo's head bobbed down in his lap. Seungcheol was sitting up, balancing on one hand, the other hand in Jisoo's hair, bathing in the beautiful and absolutely unbelieveable sight which was proof of what was happening to him. Seungcheol - without warning - came down Jisoo's throat, and he instantly apologised, but found himself winded silent as Jisoo swallowed, and wiped his mouth on the back of his wrist, his beautiful specterochromatic eyes looking at Seungcheol with such a want and belief that Seungcheol couldn't do anything but look back at him.

  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want or can't, Cheol." Jisoo told him. "Just let me take control."

  
_**Oh, let's not tonight (Ooh)** _

  
Seungcheol watched on as Jisoo straddled his lap, and reached into the draw beside his bed for a bottle of lube. Seungcheol realized with a rush of gravity and lust that Jisoo was going to put his cock inside him. A few moments later, Seungcheol's breath left him at the sight of Jisoo rising up, getting Seungcheol's penis in one hand to put into him. Seungcheol looked all over Jisoo's body, at his tiny hips, flat stomach, his thin thighs and legs and the expression on his face. "You really want to watch?" Jisoo's forehead and nose touched Seungcheol's, and Seungcheol inhaled Jisoo's soft sigh as Jisoo sunk down on him. The slick tightness of been inside Jisoo made Seungcheol give the automatic, un-thought of action of immediately thrusting into him. It caused Jisoo to throw his head back and moan; Seungcheol pressed his mouth to Jisoo's throat and felt him swallow beneath the touch.

  
_**When you hold me tight (Ooh)** _

  
Seungcheol held and supported Jisoo's body as the younger man moved up on down on top of his lap, Jisoo's hands holding onto his shoulders, his nails digging in there even though he tried his best to not mark him. Seungcheol pressed kisses to Jisoo's chest as he bounced up and down, getting the two of them inexplicably high. 

  
_**Light the fire bright (Ooh)** _

  
Without thinking what he was doing, Seungcheol pushed Jisoo over and back until the other man was on his back, and staring aghast up at him. "Oh, that was amazing." Jisoo's hands came up to thread into Seungcheol's hair as they kissed again, and Jisoo felt his ches tundulating without breath as there was the beginning of the release building up within him. He moaned out with nearly every thrust that Seungcheol gave, the feeling out of this world, but he didn't come. "Harder, harder..." He breathed out the pleas, and Seungcheol only granted them. 

  
"Oh...oh..." Seungcheol was nearing the end of his tether, coming to his second climax in only a matter of minutes - a matter he thought could only be fictional previously - and as it came, he panted heavy breaths, still concious of the fact that Jisoo hadn't come yet. "Jisoo...Jisoo, oh God."

  
**_Let it blaze alright (Ooh)_ **

  
Seungcheol gazed down helplessly as Jisoo smiled up at him. "Come down here." Jisoo murmured, his fingers trailing down over Seungcheol's chest and down his stomach. Seungcheol did as Jisoo asked, and his mouth came open in a relieve grin halfway through a simple kiss as he felt Jisoo's release against his lower stomach and the top of his thigh. 

  
_**Oh, hope that you're good to me** _

  
Seungcheol lay down on the bed beside Jisoo, lost in a sort of wonder that radiated from Jisoo's being. Seungcheol remembered the taste of Jisoo's mouth, and realized it was the taste of his own release that he got from Jisoo's lips and tongue. Perhaps disturbed, Seongcheol craved the feeling again.

  
_**Oh you're good to me** _

  
"Are you going to stay?" Jisoo asked him. Seungcheol nodded.

  
_**Hope that you're good to me, baby** _

  
"How much can you take? There's so much I want to show you." Jisoo said.

  
_**So you know there I stood as you licked off the grain** _

  
"AH!" Jisoo exclaimed as Jeonghan swallowed against his length, free to be as loud as they wanted in - this time - Jeonghan's empty house. The sounds of Jeonghan's wet mouth on his cock had Jisoo blown away, and he laid back and reveled in the feeling that Jeonghan gave him.

  
Though I've handled the wood, I still worship the flame

  
"Oh, I love you." Jisoo panted, leaning on his elbows, his head tipped back, looking up at Jeonghan. Jeonghan had just pulled off his cock and moved over the top of him, and Jisoo seized the chance, letting the words fall from how lips.

  
"You love me?" Jeonghan echoed.

  
"Of course I love you." Jisoo said. Look at what I do to you, he thought. Jisoo fell back down onto his back, and his arm entwined around Jeonghan's neck as the older man kissed him with ane effortlesly grace. Jisoo rolled them over, all of him and Jeonghan pressed together.

  
**_Long as ember, November glows_ **

  
"YES! WINTER'S HERE AND SOON WE'LL HAVE TWO WEEKS OFF!" Chan yelled triumphantly when Jisoo, Jeonghan, Hansol, Seungcheol, Wonwoo and Mingyu finally found him during lunch a few days later. The thought alone utterly energized the much younger man, who put his fists into the air and unapologetically boogied about in sheer joy as the countdown to the winter break began.

  
"Hey, it'll be Christmas soon too." Jisoo remarked. Chan looked at him.

  
"I'm not young, hyung." He replied. His sheer enthusiasm powered up the other into the belief that everything would be ok, so for the next few weeks they put their noses to grind the stone, and, soon, even briefly, it was all over.

  
_**All the wood that I'd loved is long ago** _

  
Jisoo felt a thrill rush through him as he took a huge, sweeping arch of a curve on the motor racing track, today disused for Wonwoo was teaching him how to ride a motorcycle, and Jisoo felt utterly alive, this almost unearthly thrill rushing through him at the feel of the bike beneath his body, and it felt to drive it without restriction, a natural to the machine. He took to the idea of getting a Learner's permit for a motorcycle, instead of a car, and not for a single second did he regret the decision. Jisoo tries to get Jeonghan to have a ride on the motorcycle with him, having come to learn to drive on a old one that belonged to a mate of Mingyu's Dad.

Jeonghan refused outright, laughing nervously and hoping that Jisoo would understand, despite his personal preference for breakneck speed and no safety whatsoever. Jeonghan told Jisoo - genuinely - how sexy he looked riding it, and how sexy it was that the guy who was once known as "Dolly" was now not even eighteen years old but was the possesor of a beautiful *some type of motorcycle* and his sex...

  
Jeonghan's lips touched Jisoo's ear as he whispered to him about coming to his place later that night, and felt righteous pleasure bloom in his chest as Jisoo promised to come.

  
_**And it's not tonight (Ooh)** _

  
"WHOO!" Hansol whooped as he held onto Jisoo's back as they rode along on the motorcycle; Mingyu carted along Chan, and Wonwoo carted along Hansol's sister, Sofia, as they rode along from the city to their escape in the form of the Chwe's rural property, with Jeonghan and Seungcheol safely tucked in the manual-gearbox Mazda van.

  
Mingyu pulled in front of Wonwoo without an accidnet, and looked at Jisoo, a shared thought between them; What would happen if we decided we were eight years old again? Even with their passengers on the back, they gunned the thrust of their machines and drove them at 130 kilometers as hour along a straight stretch of road, a vein of black tarmac that wound through dark green fields of crop and open, untouched Asian landscape.

  
_**When I'm set alight (Ooh)** _

  
"Look at this." Seungcheol pointed from Jeonghan and Jisoo's bedroom window to where Sofia and Chan were dancing - a mix of slowdancing, and British pub dancing - out in the back garden with umbrellas in the pouring rain. Jeonghan was downstairs with Mingyu and Wonwoo and Hansol, leaving the two of them alone. Seungcheol tucked a bit of hair behind Jisoo's ear, and kissed the tip of his jaw, barely more than a press of lips. The intimacy that was erotic in it's own way despite the simplicity of it had Jisoo's eyes sliding close, a soft exhale coming from his nose.

  
_**I'm blinking so (Ooh)** _

  
Seungcheol gathered Jisoo into his arms, Jisoo's back against his chest, with one of Seungcheol's arms around his hips, and the other comign from around his side and up over his chest, clasping his shoulder. Seungcheol kissed Jisoo's neck, and Jisoo's hands moved to cover Seungcheol's hands on his body, tipping his head to the side slightly to give more skin available for Seungcheol's mouth to cover.

  
_**Your blinding light (Ooh)** _

  
Seungcheol sighed against Jisoo's neck, and the younger man felt himself melt at the gesture. "Let's go." Jisoo mumbled.

  
"Where?" Seungcheol said just as Jisoo turned around in his arms close to him, and suddenly he was too close but not in a case of lack of comfort. Jisoo wondered over in the back of his head how it would be if Jeonghan - or one of the others - were to come up the stairs and into that room and see them now, touching each other, kissing each other, so close when any other opinion is that they should not be. Jisoo could feel the cold coming off the un-curtained windows, and the glass itself was fogged up with condensation and rain drops, with the heater going inside the house. They could both hear Chan and Sofia's screams and shouts and whoops, and Jisoo wondered what Hansol thought of the Maknae dancing about his little sister. Jisoo interrupted a dreamy kiss between he and Seungcheol, clasping his chin in his fingers, bumping their noses together and teasing him.

  
_**Oh, let's not tonight (Ooh)** _

  
It just didn't feel like a relationship, or an infidelity, or two teenage boys fucking around. It felt like love. Hot and sweet and gentle and wholesome; something about it seemed mature. Something old-world and vintage. No one else got it and it was so funny; no one got how they thought and how they moved, and Jisoo didn't know whether to just sneer at them, laugh at them, punch them, or just ignore them, for how high up he and Seungcheol were.

  
_**When you hold me tight (Ooh)** _

  
Jisoo felt his penis rise up and grow hard in his jeans, and it pressed up against Seungcheol, who grinned against Jisoo's mouth as Jisoo let him kiss him again. Downstairs, they both listened for a moment as Chan started yelling about smoke, and Sofia and Hansol just laughed and said that the Shinto folk were having a bonfire in the village, it was no problem. Jisoo's hands ran down Seungcheol's neck and hips, and he twisted them in a move to where Seungcheol fell onto his back on the bed. Seungcheol's hands felt up Jisoo's outer thighs and his backside, begging internally for Jisoo's clothes to come off - no matter about his own - so he could see all of Jisoo's skin exposed, just then, for him. "Take off your clothes." Seungcheol asked of Jisoo, and Jisoo murmured that he couldn't. "What is this for then?" Seungcheol questioned, utterly eneveloped in Jisoo's aura.

  
"Pleasure you." Jisoo replied in a voice so soft that it made Seungcheol's heart skip a beat.

  
_**Light the fire bright (Ooh)** _

  
Seungcheol flipped them over, and pulled a flushed Jisoo to his chest, wanting him. Jisoo moaned against Seungcheol's mouth as Seungcheol put his tongue into his mouth, exploring him and wrecking him. Jisoo gave up an protest as Seungcheol pushed his shirt up, and pressed slick kisses to his stomach and his lower abdomen, driving Jisoo wild. Jisoo tried not to squirm; he knew Seungcheol wasn't going to suck him off. He knew it was the other man's work for Jisoo making him hot, and then not doing anything to relieve him of it. Jisoo rose his crotch up, grinding upward against Seungcheol's crotch, the other man over him, as Seungcheol came up his body to talk into his ear, making Jisoo even hotter below them. Seungcheol turned Jisoo over beneath him, so Jisoo's front of pressed into the bed. Seungcheol knew he couldn't fuck him, but as he touched Jisoo's back and grinded down on his arse and kissed his neck, Seungcheol thought of how it felt for him to be inside Jisoo's feverishly hot, slick body. How it felt for them to be utterly connected. 

  
_**Let it blaze alright (Ooh)** _

  
Seungcheol pressed his hand over Jisoo's mouth, making his moans - that Jisoo kept as silent as possible - and groaned as Jisoo sucked in his middle finger into his mouth, the longest finger, the one that Seungcheol always penetrated Jisoo with first, as Jisoo did to Jeonghan. Seungcheol just wanted to fuck him, and Jisoo just wanted Seungcheol to fuck him. "Can't we just do it?" Seungcheol said breathily down into Jisoo's ear, becoming desperate. 

  
"Yes." Jisoo replied. "Yes, yes, yes." 

  
Seungcheol moved from over the top of Jisoo so Jisoo could take his clothes off, and Seungcheol did the same. As soon as they were naked, they pulled each to the other one again, and Jisoo almost willed for it to finish, for Jeonghan to come in and see them, to find them out, curse them, hate them.

  
_**Oh you're good to me, hope you're good to me** _

  
"Come inside you lot!" The housekeeper shouted out to Chan and Sofia. Sofia's black eyeliner made smudged prettily around her eyes, and her hair was damp straggles around her upper body. Chan was just wet, having thrown his umbrella away and let himself be happyily and freezingly soaked. 

  
_**Hope you're good to me, Hope that you're good to me, Oh** _

  
Chan and Sofia stumbled inside, arm in arm, laughing and grinning their heads off at the sheer thrill and the minor stupidity at what they had been doing. Hansol grinned at the sight of her, smacking the back of her leg as Chan let go of her and jogged through the sitting room from the kitchen to his bedroom downstairs. "You like Chan?" he asked her. Sofia shrugged, not directly looking at him, but as he pulled at the baggy bottom of her boyfriend jeans, she turned around and slapped his arm, with a unmistakeable twinkle in her eye and a smile on her mouth.

  
_**Oh Hope you're good to me, Hope you're good to me** _

  
Jeonghan barged into Chan's room just as he pulled off his shirt, and dived onto Chan's bed, invading his space. Jeonghan smiled sunnily at him, and suddenly he was hit in the face by the wet fabric, streaked with mud from where Chan had fallen over at one point outside.

  
"Get out." Chan told him, tugging at a length of his bleached hair, but not enough to be unkind.

  
"Whatever." Jeonghan just laughed, not disturbed by Chan's protest and minor violence.

  
"I don't want you seeing me naked." Chan huffed. Jeonghan gazed at the abs of his pair torso, and his strong chest and arms. Chan immediately realized he had dug a hole for him. He held his head, groaning, and Jeonghan laughed more. 

  
_**Hope that you're good to me, baby** _

  
"Which one is Jisoo dating, again?" Sofia fussed at her brother's sudden affection as he toweled her hair off in such a way that her makeup was smeared all over her face and the towel, and she threatened him that if he tried to dry anywhere that wasn't her head, she'd thump him.

  
"Jeonghan." Hansol replied.

  
Sofia giggled vibrantly suddenly. "I saw them kissing upstairs. They're a nice looking couple."

  
 _Wait...._ Hansol thought.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anobrain - The 1975  
> Naked - 5 Seconds Of Summer  
> Ribs - Lorde

_**ANOBRAIN** _

  
_**Jeans are so new** _

The winter break went on, and all of them endorsed it. Hansol proceeded to do on the most regrettable things in his life, he decided later, by telling Jeonghan that Sofia had seen Jisoo kissing Seungcheol upstairs through the window. At first, Jeonghan had leant against the left side of the hall of his house, the seven of them - eight if you counted Sofia, who remained behind in the countryside - pale and still and disbelieveing. "Are you sure?" He had asked listlessly. "It was raining; it was foggy...there was heaps of fog and cold...and, you know." His eyes had looked so vulnerably at Hansol, that Hansol had begun the regret, but not at that point to the depth he came to feel so acutely. Hansol had given one stiff nod, and Jeonghan ducked his head, his face crumpling. Jeonghan pretended nothing had happened, practicing normality with a eery effortlessness about Jisoo and Seungcheol as all of them hung out together as normal, and Jeonghan kissed Jisoo like everything was normal, and Jeonghan held Jisoo like everything was normal. Via Seungcheol, all of them got dragged to a party down in Gangnam, no one worrying about police attentions or noise complaints anymore

_**We should eat one before 2** _

Admist the thick fog of cigarette smoke and alcohol fumes and the flashing disco lights and a beat blaring from a stero system in a reasonably big, 70's era house, Jeonghan searched out Jisoo, and found him in the sitting room, leaning against a window in the front-facing sitting room, a beer in one hand, and the lights illuminating him in a way that was aesthetic and vibrant and alternatively attractive. Funky, was the word. But with more grace. Jisoo looked up as Jeonghan came over, and tucked into his side by him. All of the others were off somewhere, and at Jeonghan's presence, all the girls had been looking turned their attnetions begrudgingly away. "Jisoo?" Jeonghan said.

_**"Yeah?" Jisoo smiled easily.** _

"How long has it been?" Jeonghan asked, the words barely coming out of his throat. Jeonghan felt there had to claw their way out of the vertical lines of his body. "Not just...you and me? You and..." Jeonghan had to fight for Seungcheol's name to come out of his mouth. "Cheol?" Neither of them made a scene; they talked for a long time, the sound of the party not noticed by any of them anymore. At the end of it, neither were sure what they had come to, but Jeonghan was angry in his chest as he leant his head against Jisoo's shoulder. Jisoo's hand shook slightly as he took a fortifying sip of alcohol, and they both knew that it had to end tonight. It had to be solved.

_**Man, I'm so high** _

Jeonghan was suddenly dragging Jisoo by his hand through the house to where he knew Seungcheol to be on the stairs somewhere. "Hyung." Jeonghan said as they found him, and the expression in his eyes said everything. Seungcheol's expression - having been chatting to five guys that Jisoo didn't know and Jeonghan seemed to not know - said his "see you later's", and came with the two of them to another part of the house, a quieter part. "How did you think I wouldn't find out?" Jeonghan put to Seungcheol. seungcheol mouth came open, but he didn't say anything. "So you two are together then? You two want each other then?" Jeonghan said. Seungcheol looked hopelessly over Jeonghan's shoulder to Jisoo. 

"Jeonghan..." Jisoo tried to give something different, but with the one fraught look that Jeonghan gave him, Jisoo realized what Jeonghan was getting at. One of Jisoo's hand snaked around to hold Seungcheol's head at the back as he kissed him in what was essentailly a little sunroom, filled with books and trunks of objects. 

_**I think I love you** _

Jeonghan and Seungcheol lay across the couch and the ottoman with Seungcheol, gazing at him entranced, the two of them locked in a equal gaze where thoughts and all sorts of other things were spoken in silence inbetween them as their souls sunk and blended and grew distantly, in places that made them breahtless. Jeonghan and Seungcheol both stared at the pink, purple, blue and tuqruoise lighting that illuminated each other's skin and eyes. In the silence and the transcendance was a forgiveness, and a understanding, and a simple, explationless depth. Jisoo went outside and sat in the back of Seungcheol's van with Wonwoo, who had gotten poisoned on the first sip of a beer...that someone had put a quarter pint of "Pinoclean" into. Wonwoo had spent most of the miserable night hurling and shitting his insides out, and Jisoo hoped there wasn't anything left in his system to continue to poison him. Jisoo had got Seungcheol van's keys and had stuck them into the ignition, turning on the rattling heating system to warm up Wonwoo, who Jisoo worried was showing signs of a fever. Wonwoo said he was freezing, but his skin was hot. Mingyu came outside looking for them, and Jisoo, not midning very much at all, basically stole the Van with Mingyu and took Wonwoo to the nearest hospital, where he was given fluids through an IV drip, and tablets that made him throw up more and more until the morning.

_**And I was thinking about leaving again** _

The next day, Jisoo and Jeonghan caught up again, lying on Jeonghan's bed together. "So who do you want then?" Jeonghan asked, looking up at the bedroom ceiling. Jisoo felt hideous.

"Can't we...can't we all make it work?" Jisoo asked slowly, squirming internally. Jeonghan's tipped to the side, looking at him

"Like some threesome? A throuple? Or just two guys that have you one week from the next?" Jeonghan inquired with a tone that betrayed how he really felt inside. The simplest word for Jisoo to say felt like the worst.

"Yeah."

_**It all depends if we're just friends** _

Seungcheol turned up, and Jisoo reflected that if Mrs. Yoon had any idea - he didn't know if Jeonghan had told her anything about it - what was going on, she'd have a prize-winning fit. He lay down beside him, and like a physical metaphor, Jisoo was stuck in-between the centre of them. "Hey." Jisoo said softly to Seungcheol, who had his arms beneath his head. Seungcheol looked at him, and Jisoo knew what it mean. On his other side, Jeonghan raised a eyebrow coldly.

"Kiss him if you want. I don't care." Jeonghan remarked indifferently. Jisoo went to say something to him, and suddenly Seungcheol's mouth was warm and close and familiar on his. As soon as Seungcheol finished, Jeonghan grabbed Jisoo's hip and tipped him back onto his back; one of Jeonghan's hands moved around Jisoo's throat, Jeonghan's fingertips on the back of Jisoo's neck, and his thumb against Jisoo's windpipe. Jeonghan shoved his tongue into Jisoo's mouth, his teeth snaring at Jisoo's lower lip as Jisoo didn't fight, but he still felt the force. His hands came up into Jeonghan's hair, clutching at it and keeping a hold on him as Jeonghan forced and forced and forced him. 

"Jeonghan." Seungcheol's voice said clearly. Jeonghan broke from Jisoo, leaving with a gasp for breath, his face and skin flushed, and his lips red and swollen. Seungcheol briefly imagined those lips wrapped around his cock, but he pushed it aside as Jeonghan said five words that would hang in his head. 

_He's not you're boyfriend_

_**And can you love me a little bit if you can before you embrace Anobrain?** _

Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan for a prolonged time, before his eyes fell back down to Jisoo and Jisoo's blood-swollen mouth. Slowly, Seungcheol leaned down and by the time that his lips closed over Jisoo's with a gentle stick, Jisoo's eyes had already slipped close, waiting for him. Seungcheol's hand pressed flat against Jisoo's stomach, feeling the skinniness of him, the warmth of him. Jisoo's hand came up to touch Seungcheol's chest, becoming lost as he felt fingers on his neck - a touch he didn't know whether was Jeonghan's and Seungcheol's - and he felt something in his chest. When Seungcheol pulled away, both Seungcheol and Jeonghan saw the look in Jisoo's eyes. As both sharing equal thoughts, Seungcheol gathered Jisoo's front to his, laying on their sides, and Jeonghan cuddled up to Jisoo's back, both of them giving him a complete embrace.  


_**NO SHAME** _

  
  
_**Angel, with the gun in your hand**_

__

As the new school year came around, it was one year closer to graduation, and Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo watched on with a feeling of venegance that was completely supported by Chan. They had evolved to something over the Christmas period, and then New Year's, with more than enough detail, memories, and happenings to make Jisoo weak at the knees. Jeonghan had a new sort of confidence to him, something that was a bit more masculine than previous sort of entitlement, Seungcheol continued on as the champion football captain due to his head male lead and keeping everyone in line, on and off the football field. Jisoo resolved to working out if anyone had a go at him - those who would have a go at him - where to smack them immediately. Don't talk, don't look, don't give them time. Knock the shit out of the bastards

_**Pointin' my direction, givin' me affection** _

"I hate school for one reason." Seungcheol said to Jeonghan, beneath a dark grey sky. Wonwoo and Mingyu were on his side, and Chan was half underneath Mingyu's jacket - for sake of survival - and Hansol was wearing a very thick woollen hat. "Did you see Jisoo running around in his P.E. knickers earlier?" The rest of them nearly pissed themselves laughing, except for Jeonghan and Seungcheol, who gave each other knowing looks. Jeonghan reflected of the nude photographs of Jisoo he had on his phone, and how he was going to get some of Jisoo with his penis in his arse. The thought alone made him grin widely. Jisoo...Jeonghan liked Jisoo the best during sex. Oh, God...

_**Love is fatal, won't you give it a chance?** _

"Fuck, you're so rude!" Hansol managed, trying to recover from a fit of hysterics. Jeonghan squeezed Seungcheol's bum, stirring him up. Jeonghan wondered if they could trap Jisoo behind the science block, and get a pound of him then before the real show later. Lately - for Jisoo as well - as soon as the school bell went and they were in the back of Seungcheol's van - Jisoo took his bike out on the weekend, and since the mid-autumn, Seungcheol had been collecting Jisoo of the weekday mornings from Jeonyoon and Wendy's to and fo school - it was a race for whose hands were getting inside whose pants first. The day before, Jisoo, Jeonghan and Seungcheol had had the pleasure or a routine where Jisoo was in the middle, stroking the both of them inside his trousers, while Seungcheol played with Jisoo's dick and and Jeonghan fingered Jisoo's arse.

_**Center of attention** _

Over the Christmas period, Jisoo had got even hotter, and it quietly infuriated Seungcheol and Jeonghan at how much attention Jisoo was getting from both the guys and girls - and that was alot considering how much attention he had got previous. Even though the same happenings were occuring to Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Chan, Hansol, Mingyu and Wonwoo themselves, all of Seungcheol and Jeonghan's intentions narrowed in on Jisoo. Jeonghan had just put his sack onto the floorspace as Jisoo came out of the schoolgates, phone cameras and eyes and voices following him. Jeonghan would have very much liked to shove Jisoo up against a wall for everyone plus the elderly Nazi's and the Hitler Youth - the Teachers and the Prefects. Jeonghan seized Jisoo by the front of his shirt, and practically threw him into the back of the van where Jeonghan immediately went over the top of him...before Jisoo flipped him.

"I've been so good, haven't I, to you and Seungcheol?" Jisoo said down to him. "Just letting you two have me and fuck me and dirty me."

"Can you shut up until I pull over?" Seungcheol inquired with a groan, not wanting to miss out on Jisoo's dirty talk and Dom side all because he had to focus on traffic.

_**Don't you ask me any questions** _

Jisoo sucked his lower lip into his mouth, gazing down at Jeonghan as he leant down until their lips nearly touched. Jeonghan whined as Jisoo exhaled softly on his lips, before sliding his thumb along Jeonghan's lower lip, dragging it along. Seungcheol finally arrived at somewhere private to pull up, and he groaned as he turned around at the sight of Jisoo dominating jeonghan.

"Oh, wait, this isn't going to fucking work." Seungcheol quickly put the Mazda van into gear and reversed it out of the alley swearing under his breath. "You know what we're doing this afternoon? Find a bloody house so we can fuck wherever we want."

"Jeonghan, did you just come?" Jisoo inquired. Seungcheol nearly ran up the back of a Hyundai's arse in front.

_**Go on and light me like a cigarette** _

Jisoo parted his knees readily for Jeonghan and Seungcheol, but he looked at them as they gazed down at him, slightly open mouthed.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.

"How many people get to fuck a actual piece of art?" Jeonghan said, leaning his side into the side of the van.

"Well, maybe the piece of art wants you to hurry up and fuck him?" Jisoo commented. Jeonghan and Seungcheol both groaned at the same time, and gazed at him even more intently. 

"Get onto your hands and knees." Jeonghan said. Jisoo wished he hadn't, nearly rolling his eyes as he realized he had just been conned into putting himself even more on display. Jisoo gasped as he felt something wet and hot against his interest, and he saw Seungcheol fish himself out of his trousers with a glazed looked over his eyes, and begin to stroke himself. 

"Ah!" Jisoo emmitted, pushing back towards Jeonghan's face as the older man rimmed him.

_**Even if it might be something you regret** _

Jisoo moaned at the sensation of Jeonghan licking his walls, and Seungcheol grinned to himself, at the sight of Jisoo getting wrecked without his cock been touched. Jisoo turned his head to look at him, and Seungcheol breathed through parted lips at the sight of Jisoo's eyes glazed over and his lips slick with he and Jeonghan's spit. 

_**You got me now, now, now** _

"Come over - oh...." Jisoo's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his head suddenly hung as Jeonghan began to finger him. Jeonghn put a hand to his chest and pulled Jisoo up to straddle him, Jisoo's back against Jeonghan's chest. Seungcheol stopped fucking himself to one side of the van, to come over and kiss Jisoo, on his knees in front of him. Jisoo's hands wound desperately around the back of Seungcheol's neck and his throat, and Jisoo choked back a gasp as Seungcheol took both he and Jisoo's lengths in hand and began to stroke them together. 

_**Swallow me down, down, down, down** _

Jisoo moaned as he came, his eyes closed and his head tipping back with his mouth open. Seungcheol pulled him back down to make out, and Jeonghan's nails pressed into and grazed his skin, while Jeonghan's tongue and teeth worked on spots on his neck, making Jisoo wild.

_**I only light up when cameras are flashin'** _

Jisoo held up the finger to the head prefect - a girl named Soo-min - as he revved the engines of the motorcycle, purposely a action to successfully split her and her Mother's head open. He had stopped beside them at the traffic lights; even though he wore a open helmet, he had a cloth wrapped over the lower half of his face, so he could still breathe in the icy wind that came at him at 65 kilometers an hour. He had recognized the Mercedes Benz, and her actually quite pretty face that was always cruel, having a go at the younger girls for no reason. 

_**Never enough and no satisfaction** _

As he arrived at the school gates, he parked the bike just as she climbed out of the car. He took off his helmet and raised an eyebrow to her. Her skin was a mottled flush of pink and creamy white, her mouth open indignantly, but there was something else indescribable in her eyes. "Hong Jisoo -!" She began angrily, but Jisoo quite calmly with a small smile put his motorcycle into gear, and a roar split the air, cutting off all sound of her voice. As the engine rumbled, Jisoo smiled chamringly at her, gave a salute, and mouthed, "Don't take up my time."

_**Got no shame** _

Jisoo walked over to her, linked his arm with hers, and walked the almost catatonic young woman into the school grounds, every pair of eyes within the vicinity on them. Jisoo wondered about school politics then. Soo-min was supposed to be the most desirbale woman in the school - tall, thin, pretty, good grades, Mercedess Benz, wealthy parents - you're perfect good girl. But Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Hansol and Chan were supposed to be the most popular guys in the school, and she came nowhere near them. But, then again, no girls came near them as far as position went. Jisoo, feeling all the more python-like, spun Soo-min around in a circle before giving her a bow, and promptly buggering off. The first person of their group Jisoo saw was Wonwoo, who was leaning against the entrance corridor, his mouth open. Jisoo high-fived Wonwoo, the two of them nearly pissed themselves laughing for no reason over whatever the hell it was precisely that Jisoo had done.

_**I love the way you're screaming my name** _

"She'll be addicted to you, now." Wonwoo warned him. Jisoo smiled cheerfully. Oh, if only they knew. They'd probably get so hot they'd make up fanfictions and instagram pages, he thought with a sarcastic candidness. "They all will. All her ulzzang-girl friends. Every guy in the school is going to hate your guts as well."

Jisoo shrugged. "I gave her the bird first." He told Wonwoo. Wonwoo's lungs nearly collapsed on him again as Jisoo explained what had happened at the traffic lights. Jisoo put his arm around Wonwoo's shoulders, half hanging off him with the younger man having to semi-drag him indoors to he, Jeonghan and Seungcheol's first class, English.

_**Diggin' my grave to get a reaction** _

A rolled up ball of paper hit Jisoo in the back of the head, and he turned it around to see that everyone was laughing over it. He picked it up off the floor, and it read "DECIDED ON SU-MIN TO GET YOUR COCK WET?" Jisoo reflected that if the girls in the class - though only three of four of them were laughing, and they were the skanks of that half of their year, they wouldn't be laughing, even by their standards.

"Love the way you spell her name wrong!" Jisoo replied over his shoulder, making a call of boo's and cat-calling fall upon whoever it was that had thrown the note - one of the basketball jocks, it seemed, up the back. It wasn't one of the three who had chased him and smacked him that day, but they were the same league.

_**Changin' my face and calling it fashion** _

"Who do you think you are? Some cool guy, Hong?" The writer of the note remarked with a sneer, Jisoo looked around at him with one sauve movement. Jisoo just let one side of his move come out in a grin.

"Funny how all your alpha mates - chase a bit of pig skin around on a wood floor in sports knickers - get me behind the science block and tear the buttons of my shirt, right?" Jisoo quipped, and the class exploded into chaos, hysterical laughter which induced tears of hilarity in a few people, and everyone immediately got into their social media to report and spread it like a virus, while all the basketball dick's mates told him that that was a good response, he couldn't come back at that one.

_**Got no shame** _

Out of the way of CCTV cameras, Jisoo slashed the tyres of a Toyota that belonged to the baskbetball league vice-captain, one of the guys who had kicked his side and hip in. 

_**I love the way you're screaming my name** _

Jisoo grinned to himself blissfully, admiring his handiwork, as, for good measure, he scratched the word "CUNT" into the jerk's windscreen with his set of Wendy and Jeonyoon's house-keys.

Lay me in the palm of your hand 

Seungcheol reflected at how all shit would break loose if Jeonghan's phone was ever stolen, as he filmed Jisoo sucking his cock on Jeonghan's bed. "Oh, Jisoo..." Jeonghan said quietly. The sex played out like a spectacle. Jisoo moaned around Seungcheol's cock and swallowed against him, making Jeonghan grin at the expression that came over Seungcheol's face. After a few more minutes, Jisoo came off Seungcheol's cock. 

"Can I get inside you?" Jisoo asked Seungcheol, straddling his lap, their foreheads and noses pressed together. Seungcheol suddenly looked stuck. He had seen how much Jisoo enjoyed it, so even though it...it sounded a bit bad, Jisoo always seemed as though it was heaven to...have something up his arse. "It's alright, you don't have to." Jisoo said, reading him. "But you'll watch as I fuck Jeonghan's arse then."

_**I'll give you my permission** _

When Jisoo did a supermarket trip on his own for Wendy and Jeonyoon, who were held up at work, he bumped into one of the basketball dick's who had kicked his hip in, smashed his nose, and had given him two black eyes. It was the dick whose car Jisoo had fucked with. As Jisoo finished loading Jeonyoon's black Honda CRV in the uderground carpark, he saw the second fire approach him. Jisoo took one look at him, not at all worried or nervous. "What do you want with Dolly?" He smirked, thinking he could slam the boot lid shut down on the prick's upper body; that would fuck him up.

_**You'll always be forgiven** _

"Turns out you've got some balls after all, cunt." The tree-like prick remarked down to him. Jisoo couldn't help it; his smiled. He knew the prick knew it was him, but he couldn't prove it. "What makes you go for Soo-min? All the chicks in the place?"

"If you like her, you should tell her. If she ever finds out that I and my mates refer to her and her friends as "Hitler Youth", she wouldn't be very taken with me. I'm not what most people think I am; you thinl, teachers think, social media thinks. I'm my own person." Jisoo fist-bumped the guy's ribs. He had a bit of a smile on his mouth.

"Hitler youth, right?" He checked.

"Oh, yeah. In hessian knickers." Jisoo grinned.

_**Go on, replace me** _

Seungcheol wondered how Jeonghan would react to him wanting to have sex without Jisoo. So, he tried. In the back of his van, he wrapped his hand in Jeonghan's hair and pulled him in close, covering his mouth over Jeonghan's. He tasted like the coffee Jeonghan had grabbed a couple of minutes ago from a little cafe in what had used to be a shoe shop. Jeonghan emitted a noise into his mouth, his fingers touching Seungcheol's neck. "Seungcheol, Seungcheol -" Jeonghan said against his mouth, pulling away from him.

"What is it?" Seungcheol asked. Jeonghan searched his face, before kissing him again, harder, not pulling away again.

_**When you're craving something sweeter than the words I left in your mouth** _

Wonwoo sat across the table in a cafe from a girl that was famous for being pushed around by Soo-min, and her gang of Hitler Youth - prefects. Her name was Jun-eun, and she was pretty in a old-fashion way with arched eyebrows that wrapped around her forehead like a wing, with a wool dress and a leather motorcycle jacket. Despite her appearence, Wonwoo had never come across a more stupid, naive, unintelligent, and downright drawling-personality woman in his life. The way she looked at him, it made him feel sick, like he was something sick. Wonwoo paid for the coffee and left, and remember the bouquet of flowers he had got her, but she had made him leave on his side of the booth they had been in.

_**Go on and spit me out** _

Wonwoo hurled the bouquet of flowers back at her, and hit her squarely in the head, before jumping in the passenger seat of Mingyu's Dodge and completely deflating at the utter disaster of what he hoped would be a successful date. He was grateful that Mingyu had offered to drop him off and give him a patronizing "be cool like Fonzey" talk before he had met up with Jun-eun. If he had come down in his own vehicle, Wonwoo knew he'd be sat before the steering wheel, crying in the car.

_**I only light up when cameras are flashin'** _

Mingyu leant over the console and put his arm around Wonwoo's shoulders, coaxing him to talk a bit. Wonwoo did, and he felt a furious impatience and frustration rise up in him; why the fuck could Jisoo fall in happily with Jeonghan, Sofia texting and calling Chan every night, and Mingyu always had female and otherwise short-skirt attention. It wasn't that hard to go on a date, meet someone, in theory. But it was hard. It was so fucking hard when everyone you ever came across was either braindead, a downright bitch, utterly cold, or completely superficial.

**_Never enough and no satisfaction_ **

Wonwoo knew it was shameful to be like this, but nevertheless he complained to Mingyu, feeling the shame grow for the ache he must be giving Mingyu's head. "Don't worry about it." Mingyu told him. "There's heaps of time; you're just part of another group now. "Insatiably horny teenagers who are finding out that other people are total arseholes"."  
Wonwoo laughed, leaning side-long into Mingyu's embrace. The very tall man leant his head on top of Wonwoo's and they stayed like that for a minute, before Mingyu suggested going into a Porsche dealership that both their families were on terms with, and picking a fight with the Krauts that owned it. Wonwoo laughed more, nodding his head. Thank God for Mingyu. He hoped Mingyu stayed around forever.

_**Got no shame** _

Chan looked down a photograph of Sofia on her Instagram of her in a low-cut top, eyeing the sight of about a centimeter or so of clevage line, and then the shape of her breasts through her dark green cotton top, and then grinned openly at the sight of photographs from last summer, of Sofia running around in a bikini with a boys flannel shirt over her shoulders at a beach, and then her running around in her bras and denim shorts in her friend's gardens.

_**I love the way you're screaming my name** _

Jeonghan moaned, his back arching as Seungcheol's teeth nipped his throat and he sucked marks there. Seungcheol's fingers dug blissfully into his hips as Seungcheol thrusted up inside him, sending Jeonghan to seventh heaven. Torrential rain fell down around them, creating a deafening silence in the early evening. Jeonghan moved against Seungcheol's body as Seungheol continued to fuck into him in the back of the van. Jeonghan thought about nicknaming this Mazda, "The Sex Van". "The Humpy-Humpy Van". "The Shag-Me-Rough-Why-Don't-You Van". Jeonghan wondered to himself why he had never let Seungcheol fuck him before; he was amazing.

_**Diggin' my grave to get a reaction** _

Wonwoo swiftly smashed in the headlight of a "Euro-Fag Mini" - the international nickname for all "Mini-Coopers" since Mini was bought by BMW eight years ago, and has subsqeently made cars that just carry the Mini badge and nothing else that gives sight to the original car - and David Koch hurried to sign a cheque for Mingyu's Dad. Wonwoo had only been told by Mingyu later that the Germans owed £3500 for running a Cobra through a front fence of someone else's property, and they wouldn't pay. Wonwoo grinned to herself, putting a gash into the thick glass of the windscreen. One more hit to the windscreen, and the golf club he was using went like a human's punch through the glass.

**_Changing my face and calling it fashion_ **

Wonwoo held up the golf club in one hand, and stretched out his arms, lifting his face to the sky as it suddenly started to pour, heavy, bitterly cold rain, utterly soaking him, and drowning out the yelling in German language inside the glass architecture of the dealership. He spun on his heels in a circle, and wildly grabbed at Mingyu's hands, giving him a high-five as Mingyu ran out of the dealership through the pouring rain and they clambered back into his car. Wonwoo fell sideways into his seat, and Mingyu quickly got the keys into the ignition. Mingyu didn't expect it as Wonwoo's hand held the back of his head, and kissed him hard and brief on the mouth, and Wonwoo collapsed back into his seat, yelling for Mingyu to drive off already.

_**Got no shame** _

Jeonghan gasped Seungcheol's name as he came, and Seungcheol chuckled against Jeonghan's neck. Jeonghan's hands combed through Seungcheol's hair above him, looking up at him in wonder. "No wonder Jisoo gets happy." He remarked, before laughing himself silly.

"I want him now." Seungcheol mumbled, his head still in the crook of Jeonghan's neck and shoulder.

"I want him now." Jeonghan replied. "Let's go and find him. What do you think we can do to him and get away with?"

"What do you mean?" Seungcheol asked, moving up over Jeonghan's body on his elbows, his elbows either side of Jeonghan's head.

"I don't know...like bondage or something?" Jeonghan quipped. Seungcheol nearly died.

I love the way you're screaming my name 

"Hey, what are you up to right now?" Jeonghan and Seungcheol both asked Jisoo as he answered Wendy and Jeonyoon's front door. Jisoo stared at them, they were both sopping wet from having been waiting out in the way for him to answer the door.

"Er, nothing. Just put the shopping away. You two want something?" Jisoo questioned.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol barged inside the house, pressing Jisoo up against the hallway wall and kissing him, while Jeonghan sunk down Jisoo's body until he was on his knees, and was fishing Jisoo's cock out of his black jeans. Jeonghan marvelled at how Jisoo didn't have any underwear on; he thought about teasing him over it, but Jeonghan was too desperate to get his cock in his mouth. 

"Ah - Ah - Ah!" Jisoo moaned out his protests, been absolutely stimulated to oblivion.

_**I love the way you're screaming my name** _

Chan wanted to yell and scream his protests to the Gods at why Sofia wasn't about, and able to come around. He mused at the weather outside, and found that it distinctly suited a huge fraction of his being. Come on, come on, come on, Chan pleaded in his head as he texted her, and waited for her to respond. When she did respond, Chan's stomach dropped.

We had tons of fun up at Mum and Dad's place on the land, but I have this other guy I like - I'm just waiting for him. You're really cool, Chan, but you're my brother's best friend and I don't want to mess things up. Can we be friends? 

Can we be friends right now in the with you at my house? He typed, but deleted the text before he sent it.

Ok, he purposely sent back something short and cruel, before turning off his phone. Elastic bands, right? Keep them around your thumb but give them space to fly out so they come springing back?

**_I love the way you're screaming my name_ **

Jisoo pulled at the belt that was wrapped around his wrists, clasping the undersides together, which was then tied to the bedhead of his bed. 

_**Go on and light me like a cigarette** _

Wonwoo and Mingyu drove home in comfortable silence; Wonwoo had his feet up on the dashboard with the window down, flecks of rain hitting his face, and he had his arm and hand hanging out of the window. Mingyu's hand occasionally tapped his knee, stirring him up, but Wonwoo kept to himself, secretly enjoying it. He was so relieved that Mingyu hadn't had a fit about him kissing him when he was up on a high from smashing up the ugly Euro-Fag Mini. And the way that Mingyu kept tapping at his knee, teasing him, Wonwoo knew things were definitely ok. Nothing was going to change, nothing had changed.

_**Even if it might be something you regret** _

Chan looked down at his phone, having turned it on and off three times, to see that Sofia had never responded back to him, and deep down inside, he knew she was likely to never reply to him again. He sat up in the window-seat of his families sitting room, hugging his knees to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. He felt sort of miserable, but, also, in equal measure, he didn't really feel anything.

 _Fuck it,_ he thought, scruffing up the hair at the back of his neck.

_**You got me now, now, now** _

Hansol road his skateboard down beneath a old train bridge through Gangnam, the roads filthy and wet, with thunder and lightening overhead as he listen to beatbox wrap through his headphones beneath his woolen hat. The song's lines echoed over and over in his head. I don't want your body, I don't want your body, I don't want your body, I don't want your body...

Hansol steered the board over the slickest parts of the road, and the bumps and patched holes in the tarmac, the guidance and effortless feat to him as in the back of his head, both the meaning of life and absolutely nothing at all occurred to him.

_**Swallow me down, down, down, down** _

Chan helped himself into his Dad's area of the pantry - the drinks cabinet - and poured himself a single shot of Smirnoff vodka, downed it, before hopping on his bike and riding it to the nearest underground train station on the network around the city.

_**I only light up when cameras are flashin'** _

Chan apologised as he took the oppotunity to swing like a monkey on the passenger ceiling handles as they took a curve in the track and the train tipped wildly to the side...and he gave a nasty surprise to a poor girl standing behind him, who had moved up the carriage a couple of meters closer to Chan at one end as a few old street men had come on, and were more than slightly leery. She was natural and average but without been ugly; the fashionable small-jawline, v-shaped cheekbones, deep black eyes, and thick black hair that was quite long with light brown tips by her hips. She smiled at him shyly and accepted his apology, in black thighs, shorts, converse sneakers, a t-shirt, and a red lumberjack flannel shirt. Chan thought she must be freezing.

_**Never enough and no satisfaction** _

Not much later as the next curve in the track came around, Chan looked to his side as the girl held onto the handle and lifted her legs up, her heels nearly touching her bum, and she swung as well. He grinned at her, searching her figure. "I'm Chan." He said to her. 

"Marie." She replied, her eyes twinkling and her cheeks turning pink. They were like little crab apples.

_**Got no shame** _

"That's pretty." Chan told her. Her mouth quirked.

"You're cute, too." She responded. "You getting off soon?"

"Well, that depends on you." Chan lost sight of her as they went through a tunnel, and all light vanished.

_**I love the way you're screaming my name** _

Never again am I letting them do this, Jisoo thought, nearly screaming due to what Seunghceol and Jeonghan were doing to him. He'd do it to them - oh, fucking happily blissfully happy - but with Seungcheol's fingers pressing at points on his throat that made him dizzy as Jeonghan palmed him off slowly, torturing him with stimulation that made Jisoo want to come prematurely.

_**Diggin' my grave to get a reaction** _

Hansol had one, split-second moment of concience as he tipped backward off his board, and he hit the wet tarmac with a concrete thud. Above all else, he held his arms in front of his face to cover his flying skateboard, lest it fall from the middle air and crash down agonizingly onto him. Instead, it crashed nose first down on the tarmac a inch from his side, before the rest collapsed down onto his body, nowhere near a consequence if it had directly hit him. 

_**Changing my face and calling it fashion** _

"Shit, man, what happened to your face?" Hansol squinted up blindly, heavy and bitterly cold raindrops going into his sinuses and his eyes, and he felt dizzy and winded from the fall. Someone helped him up into a sitting position; he was skinny in a black shirt and jeans with a mullet, but it was his smell Hansol recognized more than anything; Xu Minghao always smelled a bit like incense smoke, from where the household laundry was dried in front of the radiator in the sitting room of the winter, where his Bhuddist flat-mate - a Cambodian-Korean girl - had her incense and Bhudda statue up on a bookshelf above.

"Hao?" Hansol said.

"Yeah, donsaeng." The Chinese man's fingers scrubbed at Hansol's head, not sure if he was seeing dirt or drying blood. It turned out he had a nasty graze that from where he had somehow grazed himself. There was barely any traffic around - in fact, there was no traffic around at all, except the parked cars either side of the street for the three, and four storey houses and flats along the road with their roof-top gardens and the birches steadily growing up towards the sky by the footpaths. "Fuck, you in any pain?"

"What are you doing down here?" Hansol asked.

"It's my patch, right, and it's a fucking thunderstorm. Come on, I'm getting wet for you." Minghao pulled Hansol up and frog-marched him back inside his house he shared with a Chinese friend of his, Wen Jun Hui, and their Bhuddist friend, the girl's name been Chanline, a tall skinny thing with big lips, square cheekbones, and a shaved head with a blue ring through one ear.

_**Got no shame** _

Chan watched in wonder as Marie - obviously knowing the manager of the restaurant she had dragged him into out of the rain once in the ignorant and rude-natured and cold depths of the inner city - got out of paying out for the box of chips and the two beers - the manager apparnetly had no problem with giving underage drinks - because she climbed up onto the serving bar and till counter, and began to sing as though she was an African woman, all that depth and power and curious poignant under-depth. Chan realized why she wasn't cold; who would get cold with such a warmth burning up in their chest and throat like that? Her voice and her aura - so sexy and confident and warm - thrilled the other customers, and attracted in more, who in the sapce of about a couple of minutes, dished about £125. No wonder the manager had let them off for their order, Chan decided.

_**I love the way you're screaming my name** _

"Why this boy so wet?" Jun and Minghao's flatmate inquired. Hansol was fixing up his head with tissues and dettol in a bucket of warm water in the sitting room, and he looked up at her, and couldn't help staring. She had on a crudely patterned rainforest scene t-shirt and threadbare boyfriend jeans, but...wow. "Who hit him like this?"

"Fell off his skateboard." Minghao explained. She grinned.

"Dumb fucker." She said of the whole situation.

_**I love the way you're screaming my name** _

"You're so rude." Jun came into the sitting room, said hi to Hansol, and told off Chanline. She didn't look like she had any Korean in her at all. 

"I know, bitch, but I'm so cool, so, right." She grinned - again - except this time very affectionally, and cuddled Jun to her. Hansol realized just how tall she was; Jun's head was level with her jaw. "Hang on, boy, I get you some band-aids." She clucked her tongue and diseapped, but when she came back, she chucked a box of the band-aids across the room to him, and sat down cross-legged on the floor in front of the TV in the left corner of the sitting room.

"You meet me before, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I was pretty drunk at the time." Hansol said. Chanline didn't stop smiling.

_**I love the way you're screaming my name** _

"Let's get drunk sometime." She said. Behind Hansol, both Minghao and Jun's mouth fell open. Suddenly, Jun burst out laughing, and staggered out of the room.

"I thought you were bhuddist?" Hansol remarked, putting on the band-aids over the graze.

She scrunched up her nose. "Not that bhuddist. He's the devil anyway." She pointed at her statue of him. "He's got all the world's bad things in his tummy, the fat fucker. needs to go on weight-watchers, get skinny like Chanline here."

  


_**RIBS** _

  
__   
_**The drink you spilt all over me** _

Jisoo lay between Jeonghan and Seungcheol - all three of them completely naked - in his bed, the early morning Winter sunlight coming through the cracks in the curtains in the middle. He was face to face with Jeonghan, the two of them on their sides. Their noses nearly touched, and every breath that Jeonghan let from his body, Jisoo breathed in. Seungcheol slept behind him, his body pressed against Jisoo's back, Seungchel's arm over his upper body with his face tucked against Jisoo's neck and head. Jisoo had asked Wendy and Jeonyoon when they had got home at nine if Jeonghan and Seungcheol could stay over. On the floor of Jisoo's bedroom, little beds on yoga mats of Wendy's with a spare blankets were made up for the boys, but as soonas everyone was off to bed at eleven, Jeonghan and Seungcheol stripped off their clothes and climbed in beside Jisoo. Jisoo had felt breathless at the intimacy as beneath the covers they took off his clothes too, but there was suddenly nothing sexual about it. 

_**'Lover's Spit' left on repeat** _

"Guys," Jisoo said. Seungcheol stirred easily, automatically, but Jeonghan was deeply asleep. Jisoo shushed Seungcheol before he could do anything. Jisoo pressed his lips against Jeonghan's, warmth enveloping him. Seungcheol chucked softly as Jeonghan's eyes opened. Jeonghan's head rose for a few moments, but then flopped back down onto the pillows.

"Oh...that's a nice way to wake up." Jeonghan said, getting the memo of giving their voices quiet.

Jisoo hummed a response. 

"Should we get up and go?" Seungcheol asked.

"It's ok. Whenever we want. It's pretty relaxed here. Wendy and Jeonyoon know they don't have to worry." Jisoo told him.

_**My mom and dad let me stay home** _

Neither of them really wanted to go to school, but nevertheless the ride was peaceful in Seungcheol's Mazda van as they went along, all of them having their minds on something else.

  
  
**_It drives you crazy, getting old_**

When they met up with everyone else at the school gates, their gazes narrowed in. Everyone looked like they...felt like them. Felt exactly like them. Wonwoo was smiling and quiet and graceful in his movement, practically gliding, Mingyu and Hansol laughed amongst themselves, talking, both bearing a shine to their eyes. Chan had a profound spring in his step, and greeted everyone brightly, before announcing "A brilliant plan to make the Elderly Nazi's and the Hitler Youth shit bricks".

_**We can talk it so good** _

With an elbow on the back of his chair at the first class of the day - English, as nearly always - Jisoo reflected on what it was that Chan had planned. The whole class carried on like twats as usual, with the couple of girls up the front that always behaved, and the few indifferent boys - Seungcheol's soccer team players - were on their phones, a shining example if slightly drowsy with a fresh deoderant smell and clean shirts. The basketball guys didn't pick a fight, but chucked another note at Jisoo's head. As he reached down and picked it up, he could have sworn that someone stroked his neck; there was no one behind him though. The girl that usually sat behind him - curvacious without being overweight, and emerald stud earrings and white headphones - wasn't there, and it couldn't have been anywhere else. Before Jisoo had time to read the note, a humongous explosion echoed throughout the air.

_**We can make it so divine** _

Everyone - plus Jisoo - rushed out into the corridor and to the windows of the classrooms to look out past the courtyard gardens to the grounds, but back to the courtyard gardens where there was smoke coming from the toilet blocks. Jeonghan and Seungcheol caught up with Jisoo, and both of them immediately said into his ear, "And the most amazing thing is that no one is ever going to realize it was Chan who stuck firecrackers into the plumbing in the bogs."

_**We can talk it good** _

Jisoo collapsed to his knees, due to him laughing so hard. No one was shocked or hurt; everyone was either filming on their phones, texting, calling, grappling with each other, shouting and cheering and clapping or just pissing themselves laughing like Jisoo. "Oh my God..." Jisoo hiccuped, Jeonghand Seungcheol helping him up off the floor. Seungcheol didn't look amused.

"Thank God no one can ever find out." He said seriously. "Come on, Soo, get it together."

"Don't be so moody, it's fine." Jeonghan grinned brightly. "Let's get back before we get put into detention by the elderly nazi's." he poked Seungcheol's arm. "See you later, babe." he whispered to Jisoo, desperately wanting to kiss him on the cheek, but someone would have seen them. He looked down as Jisoo lightly grasped his hand, and then sent Seungcheol off, having done the same to Seungcheol.

_**How you wish it would be all the time** _

That set them up for the rest of the school day. Everyone's mood was great, even though the elderly nazi's were severely harassed, and the Math's teacher - who was a relief for the middle aged man who taught - who was barely twenty-two with a large chest, as noticed by all the boys, burst into tears and threatened everyone with six month's worth of detentions if they didn't stop smiling at what is only utterly apalling behaviour by one of them fellow scholars.

"Who says Scholar nowadays? It's not the 1930's." Jeonghan huffed to Seungcheol.

"There wasn't even school in the 1930's." Seungcheol reminded him.

"Oh, fuck it." Jeonghan remarked cantankerously.

_**The drink you spilt all over me** _

In football practice, the goalie was hit three times in the face, the first time, Seungcheol ran over and checked him himself, and on the second time Seungcheol wanted him to be taken off court to the nurses office. The guy went nowhere, and assured Seungcheol he'd be alright.

Until he was hit for the third time.

"Hoseok! Stop kicking the ball like that!" Seungcheol yelled. His main striker was a talented player, but their best goalie - poor bloke - wasn't a premier league acrobat-tendency goalie. The short and very strong man shrugged a apology.

"Right, Hyung!" He called, but felt his stomach drop as the goalie tipped over sideways. Several people on the team screamed "FUCK!" and rushed over to the goalposts.

"I'm alright! M'right, just fell over me own feet." The goalie told them, holding up his hands in surrender, but Seungcheol had none of it, taking him personally to the nurses office.

_**'Lover's Spit' left on repeat** _

"Piss off." Chan told one of the guys in his class firmly as he went to look in his bag. 

"Whatcha hidin' in there, faggot?" The guy sneered.

"Why you wanna look in this faggots bag then unless you reckon I've got a plastic cock you want to borrow?" Chan snapped. Others in the gym change-rooms sniggered at the guys expense.

"Dog cunt." he spat at Chan's feet. No one said for the situation to stop, or to tell anyone that it was enough. Chan punched him in the face, and as the guy took a swing back, Chan shoved him into a locker, and kneed him in the crotch. He dragged him into the nearest lavatory cubicle, the guy now yelling out, helpless, before spinning his body around with only a strength brought on anger at the harassment.

_**My mom and dad let me stay home** _

Jisoo dreamed about making out with Jeonghan as, in the art room, they covered the windows and walls with black plastic tarpaulin, and the taller of the students were on ladders, using a nail gun to attach black tarp to the ceiling as well. Chan's year was doing a play that year - as a certain year of the high school did every year - and this year it was Macbeth. Their class was not a study, but rather a labour. Jisoo was happy. Art was never his strong point, unless you counted bashing out Maroon 5 and Coldplay on a acoustic guitar art - within the confines of musical expression, or something else, he didn't know. Soo-min kept trying to catch his eye, but at the same time, she ignored him. Jisoo recognized it as something the girls called "Glacier technique". If you ignored the men, and were cold, but still stayed as a huge, un-moving figure in their lives, it made them absolutely wild. Jisoo chuckled to himself at the thought. That's why a particular men got disinterested and annoyed. Girls should know that it didn't always work.

_**It drives you crazy, getting old** _

Chan stomped the guy's head into the toilet, before spitting on him, and storming out of the change-rooms, his head burning hot. The other guys in his class had tried to grab him, and had seen with a sort of fear how vicious he became when he was tipped over the edge, but Chan didn't stop. No way was he going to give in to the people that always accused him of being gay, been a faggot, been a flower-boy, been a AID's-carrier. He had had enough. And, now, after this, no one would have a go at him now; no one had the balls like he did. This was why he was better than them; all the fuck way. Chan wanted to see Marie, that was all he wanted. Marie. If only the world knew about Marie...how divine would the world be if they knew about Marie.

_**The drink you spilt all over me** _

Chan ran through the rest of the school and out of the gates. He had got the tube today and his bike. He collected his bike and rode as hard and as fast as he could to the nearest tube, and impatiently waited five minutes before climbing on it, and heading not to his house, but to Jeonghan's. All euphoria, all thrill of the firecracker's earlier was lost. He had planned it over the last three days. How would he do it with no one noticing?

The girls bathrooms. It had to be the girls bathrooms. He laid little gunpowder satues with a balmed string beneath the ceramic basin and pipe of the five toilets in their cubicles, attached the same little packets to the plumbing of the four handbasins, and then - what about the shower? Three showers with...a skylight. It had been so ingenious, and not a single person had noticed. No visibility on CCTV, no living person seeing him there. Nothing. And the damage it had caused; pipes burst with water flooding everywhere, it had buggered the hot water system, and the fire brigade had to be called and all the damage was at the expense of the school itself, and the city council government.

_**'Lover's Spit' left on repeat** _

A grin came to Chan's face at the thought of his brilliant work of art. That to him was a work of art. How good it had felt to make that guy suffer. Throw he and Jisoo's clothes and phone into the bogs, and then have his head stomped in there. He hoped the guy had swallowed some of the bowels water. How pathetic was it anyway, to bully one the pretence of "gay", "lesbian", "black", "asian", "trans"? Chan didn't agree with the diagnosis that all bullies were vulnerable inside; what he believed is that sometimes people were bullied, because their bullies hated them with a passion. It was true hate, not jealous or fickleness; pure, unbridled hate. Chan reflected that by all means today, his hate for this guy was mostly a sea of uncharted waters. He had barely got out of his hate's harbour today.

_**My mom and dad let me stay home** _

"Hong?" Soo-min asked him. She hadn't called him yet by his first name.

"Aiyoh, lah?" He replied. He grinned at the expression on her face. A few guys around him laughed. Their art teacher had once told Jisoo of a book to read; it had been by a Singaporean either, and it was mixed with Shenglish. A mix of Singaporean dialect, Mandarin, Indonesian and British English. The few guys who had laughed were on Seungcheol's football team; if Jisoo bumped into Seungcheol, he had once called out that, and all the "footy guys" had taken it as a great joke.

"Well, yes," She said hesitantly. "That motorcycle of yours - surely you know it's parked illegally."

"At least it's not parked between your legs." Jisoo answered. The whole class - even the girls - cracked up laughing, and Soo-min blushed to the roots of her hair.

_**It drives you crazy, getting old** _

Chan found that anybody wasn't home, so he climbed into the back garden. He knew Mrs Yoon to be a particular type of lady; there was almost a aura of naivety about her, but Chan knew it was probably just the way she was raised. It was like that with lots of girls. You could preach feminism and empowerment and politics and getting through the world in a cool way until the cows came home, but, at the end of the day, it came down to how you were raised, and how you changed through the raising; how you learned to change, and focused change. Chan shook his head. A punch-up had made him feel like Socrates. He sat down on the back verandah of the Yoon's house, and laid down on the polished wooden floorboards, feeling naked, but feeling at peace with something, someone. He thought about her.

Marie, Marie, Marie.

You could write songs about Marie. Marie could write songs about Marie. Chan thought he might write a song about Marie.

  
_**This dream isn't feeling sweet** _

Wonwoo found his little brother, Bo Hyuk, in the sitting room, and for not much reason at all, he leant over the back of the couch and gave the younger boy a hug. Bo Hyuk didn't mind until Wonwoo kissed his head, and then he ripped off his headphones, having been listening to Drake on his Ipad, and promptly went mental. "Make it two like Mum does; even numbers." Bo Hyuk eventually grumbled, pointing to the top of his head. Wonwoo did so, and then told him about the exploding toilets at school. Bo Hyuk, however, did find it as funny as Wonwoo thought he would.

"Fuck, did the police come or what?" The younger boy questioned seriously, and Wonwoo found it disappointing. Bo Hyuk used to laugh himself silly at everything when he was little, and now Wonwoo knew that Bo Hyuk would just tell him, "Get out of your brain."

_**We're reeling through the midnight streets** _

Jisoo told Jeonghan and Seungcheol about the art class incident; they were walking through a section of the city to a bar where Seungcheol knew everyone. They had a change of clothes in their school bags, and Jisoo joked that Seungcheol should have worn his football knickers; his arse looked good in them. Seungcheol held open the door for them as they went in, and Jisoo stopped, looking at the sort of bar it was. It was three storeys high with a stairwell for each raised level, and from the ceiling - which cathedral style - hung a woman in acrobatic red curtains; she was thin like a kpop girl, and was swinging in the mid-air. One curtain was tied around her thigh, and the other around her waist that went up her shoulder and across her back digaonally. A curtain of dark hair hung down straight, and Jisoo couldn't help looking up at her. "Wow." He said to Jeonghan and Seungcheol. The bar was full of people too; at least thirty people per floor. Jisoo got put up at the bar while Jeonghan knicked out the back to the gents, and a acutely Mediterranean - though handsome - man came along to serve him. "You're a friend of Seungcheols?" He asked. Jisoo nodded, and gave a compliment about the club, but admitted he didn't think that Seungcheol would come into a place like this. The Italian guy laughed - Jisoo thought he was Italian, especially when the guy introduced himself as Dante.

_**And I've never felt more alone** _

"Don't you know Seungcheol's a prosititute?" Dante's laugh faded off to a chuckle. Instead of pouring Jisoo the drink he had order, he poured Jisoo a double scotch. Jisoo frowned. That couldn't be it; Hansol had been the first to say that dumb thing to him. Jisoo had asked him how Seungcheol afforded his fags, and Hansol had said he was a prostitute. But he couldn't be. He wasn't. Seungcheol was sixteen and a bit, for Christ's sake. he couldn't be, God no. Everyone was just been idiots. Jisoo downed the scotch too quickly, and it burned his throat, and went straight to his head, sending him straight for the edge. When Jeonghan jumped on a bar stool seat beside him, Jisoo was staring down into the now empty glass, and it took him three long moments to notice Jeonghan beside him. Jeonghan's smile was faulted, inquiring, so Jisoo smiled ang apoligsed with sincerity, explaining genuinely how he had sculled the scotch too quickly. It was potent, more than anything, Jisoo found.

_**It feels so scary, getting old** _

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

"What's upstairs?"

"A dancefloor, and something else." Jeonghan grinned. "Come on."

_**We can talk it so good** _

Wonwoo texted Mingyu on his phone for nearly two hours, and wasn't bothered when he heard someone knock on the front door. Bo Hyuk crept into his bedroom.

"This really tall guy - like he's half caste white or something - is at the front door, shouting your name." Bo Hyuk whispered from the doorway. "Who is he?"

"Oh, wait, that's Gyu. Kim Mingyu, he's a friend of mine from school. And he's not half-caste. He's Korean like you're Korean and I'm Korean."

"Is he some mutation then?" Bo Hyuk scrunched his nose in the way that young young boys did.

"Gyu." Wonwoo opened the door to him. The tall man smiled a bit.

"You're Mum and Dad aren't home, then?" He asked. Wonwoo shook his head. His parents were out at someone's house for dinner, and he was supposed to be keeping an eye on Bo Hyuk.

"Leave them a note. Come with me." Mingyu tugged at Wonwoo's arm, his smile becoming wider.

_**We can make it so divine** _

"What is it?" Wonwoo asked as Mingyu pracitcally loaded him into the passenger seat of a car that wasn't Mingyu's; it was a 90's two-door, rear-wheel drive Mazda MX5, and Wonwoo thought it was fucking hideous, though it went very fast and had a quiet engine. No leg-room whatsoever, he thought sympathetically, looking at how far Mingyu had had to put the seat back.

"I've got a surprise." Mingyu answered enthusiastically.

"Oh, shit, what is it?" Wonwoo said. "Don't actually tell me, but is it bad?"

"Nope, not at all." Mingyu replied.

_**We can talk it good** _

Jisoo's mouth fell open as he and Jeonghan went into a room that came off the second stairwell; it was a domed ceiling...no other word for it, "party room". People in all manners of dresses and various stages of undress ran, drank, danced, swayed, kissed, grinded, and existed about. They were draped across each other and on window-sills, and across...there was a chaise lounge suspended from the ceiling. Mental.

"Just take it easy, each step that you come out onto the floor. You've got it left, right, left, right..." The DJ was tall and liberately tattooed, including on on his left cheekbone, on his chin, and above his left eyebrow with a head of hair bleached blonde. Jeonghan pulled Jisoo towards the thick centre of the moving, sweating, gyrating bodies in the centre of the room, and beneath the techincolour lights. Jisoo and Jeonghan kissed beneath them, Jeonghan's arms entwined around his neck and Jisoo's hands on Jeonghan's hips.

_**How you wish it would be all the time** _

"And I can have it?" Seungcheol asked. Dante's Father, Mario, nodded. Seungcheol looked around the apartment above the tailor's in the inner city. He and Jeonghan and Jisoo's home.

"Nothing legal, no rules, just don't trash it, smoke it out, and you give me £300 a week." Mario told him. Seungcheol put out his hand, and Mario shook it.

"Deal."

_**This dream isn't feeling sweet** _

Chan woke up cold in bed, unable to sleep. There was a sick kind of cold adrenaline going through him, making him restless but simultaneously over-tired. He wanted to punch something, but also run for miles. Despite getting back at the prick for constantly calling him a faggot and having put he and Jisoo's things in the loo before Christmas, Chan knew there wasn't going to be any silence on it. It was going to come back to haunt him. He knew of how angry his Dad would be, but look at how angry he had been with what had happened to him and Jisoo? Chan felt like he was on a tightrope sometimes; as far as his Dad went, he felt like he was treading water. It was hard to get things right even though his Dad just put into him "Go to school, behave yourself, learn." _The fucking idiot doesn't get it,_ Chan thought. _All adults grow up and have kids and they magically have no memory of what it is to be young in this fucked-up place_

_**We're reeling through the midnight streets** _

People on the ground floor and the stairwells of the bar looked around at each other nervously and whispered as the sound of sirens filled the air.

_**And I've never felt more alone** _

Hansol whooped as he rode down a hill on a skateboard like toboggin with Chanline in-between his legs - the skateboard itself the size of a surfboard nearly - and he could hear Minghao and Jun distantly pissing themselves laughing as they filmed on their phones, the antics of the shaved-head girl in a bikini top and jeans and the guy in the woollen hat.

_**It feels so scary, getting old** _

Jisoo danced around more wildly with Jeonghan like everyone else in the rest of the room as a bigger, bright beat played through the air and the sound itself took them animalistically; alcohol and glasses were thrown up and through the air, and feet stamped with bodies hitting each other, tongues and teeth and noses bumping clumsily as people kissed and groped and moved.

_**This dream isn't feeling sweet** _

All it took was one woman's scream for chaos to break out within the bar:

"THE BUILDING'S ON FIRE!" A hysterical looking creature with oily black hair in a marcel-waved bob and a gold slip-dress cried out, all black lipstick and diamonds around her neck. People screamed and hell broke loose as people rushed and tripped and fell down the stairs eager to get out. No one inside the building had realized the the roof - which could collapsed at any moment - was on fire due to a Daikin heater which had overheated and exploded outside. 

_**We're reeling through the midnight streets** _

"Oh my God Jisoo, where's Cheol?!" Jeonghan clutched at Jisoo arm as Jisoo said "Fucking Christ!" And they ran together with the rest of the room out into the stairwell and down the stairs, doing their best not to trip, and not to fuck up and fall onto people before them. They rushed out into the city streets where it was pissing down icy rain, and before them, a huge inferno like a fireball flamed like a mythological dragon in the black sky above them. All around there were police and fire brigade services with ambulances in tow; there was too much noise, and too much light from the fire, the headlights of the emergency vehicles, people's phones, snapping pictures and filming in the dark, wet streets.

_**And I've never felt more alone** _

_How the hell did all of this happen?_ All of them thought; Jisoo and Jeonghan terrified, unknowing where Seungcheol was, Seungcheol delightedly, looking around he and the guys first and new home, Hansol estactially as he fucked around with Chanline and they got drunk with Minghao and Jun, Wonwoo and Mingyu as they lay on the bonnet and windscreen of Mingyu's Mazda MX9, getting piss-wet in the rain, and Chan, worriedly, as he thought about his future.

_**It feels so scary, getting old** _

"Korea boy, Korea boy, get to my car, get to my car, big big! C'è stato un enorme diaster al ristoratore, è necessario venire con me!" The fat Italian man wobbled on his heels as he held out his arms in gesture for Seungcheol as the younger man rushed to the guy's vintage Fiat. He had no idea what Mario said as he rambled senselessly and desperately in Italian; they broke the speed limit as Mario put his foot flat to the floor of the car that had no power, despite the best intentions by the manufacturing of Arbanath engines.

_**I want 'em back (I want 'em back)** _

Seungcheol made a choked sound at the side of Mario and Dante's bar on fire, and how it set the neighbouring buildings on fire also, plus the huge elm trees that lined the street. The first thought that went through his head was that Jeonghan and Jisoo was still inside -

"Seungcheol-hyung?" Seungcheol slammed the fiat door shut as Dante ran across the ground to him, utterly out of breath.

"Where are they?" Seungcheol yelled.

"They ok, they ok, not inside, everyone is out, everyone is safe. No harm - just...they be with me, come on!" Dante grabbed his arm, before chattering wildly in Italian like his Father. Seungcheol nearly passed out in relief as he saw Jisoo and Jeonghan climb out the back of Dante's 1980's oatmeal-coloured Mercedes Benz.

_**The minds we had (the minds we had)** _

"Oh, I'm so worried about you!" Seungcheol desperately gathered Jeonghan and Jisoo into his arms, and kissed both of their heads. "I -"

"Where the fuck were you?!" Jisoo said, pushing at Seungcheol's chest just enough to look at him.

Seungcheol fell breathless. "Right, look, Soo, long story -"

"So they're right when they say you're a prostitute?" Jisoo snapped. Jeonghan's head turned to look at him. 

"What the fuck are you on about?" Seungcheol asked as Jeonghan inquired if Jisoo had hit his head.

"Everyone says it!" Jisoo exclaimed helplessly. Seungcheol went blank for a moment, before saying, realizing, "Oh, the fucking cunts..."

"What, what?!" Jeonghan's head went between the two of them.

"It was the condoms!" Seungcheol groaned. Jeonghan and Jisoo looked at each other.

"What the actual fucking fuck, Seungcheol?!" They both hollered, still wrapped in his arms against his chest.

_**How all the thoughts (how all the thoughts)** _

They all danced out together in the street, playing vinyl records from the 80's too loudly on Chanline's record player, but none of them minded as more neighbours, uni students, and people they knew from gigs and bashes poured out into the street with them, and they delighted in the drizzle that fell from the black sky. Beneath it they lit up cigarettes with gas lighters to the sound of David Bowie and John Lennon with The Plastic Ono Band with The Flu Flux Fiddlers. 

_**Moved 'round our heads (moved 'round our heads)** _

Hansol danced in close to Chanline, holding a beer in one hand. Some of the beer slopped up over her front, but she didn't mind as Hansol went to shout and apology. She took the beer from him and poured it over her head, before licking her upper lip and laughing brightly. Nothing bothered Chanline at all; not even having beer on her skin. Hansol looked around as someone shouted that they had fireworks, and Minghao shouted back at them to not be a fucking idiot, it was pissing down fucking rain!

"What'd he say?" Chanline asked loudly, trying to get her voice heard over the top of the music.

"Don't be a fucking idiot, it's pissing down rain!" Hansol repeated Minghao's words as he told her.

_**I want 'em back (I want 'em back)** _

"Shit, some just went up my nose." Wonwoo coughed, feeling his sinuses burn at the contact with the rainwater that he trickled inside, and Mingyu chuckled.

"What'd you expect to happen?" Mingyu quipped. Wonwoo scoffed, but he wasn't in a bad mood.

"You're weird." Wonwoo replied, lying back down.

"You're weird, you're the one that said about liking to be able to feel the rain." Mingyu responded, also not in a bad mood.

"Are you trying to..." Wonwoo trailed off. "Get with me?" Suddenly didn't seem like the right term. Mingyu's head tipped to the side, looking at him.

"Want to show you that you're better off with people like me and the guys - Chan, Hansol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, and Seungcheol - than some random bitch like Jun-eun." Mingyu said simply.

_**The minds we had (the minds we had)** _

Jisoo stared at Seungcheol, his hands in that of a prayer by his mouth as he walked back and forth, trying to work it out on the footpath as Seungcheol sat in the passenger seat of Dante's Mercedes Benz sideways with his heels touching the gutter edge of the pavement, and Jeonghan was cross-legged, also sideways, in the back seats. Seungcheol said there was two explanations to it; when he was fourteen and fifteen...he had had sex with three people who had paid him, but one day he had had to borrow his brother's bag after his had coffee spelt on it at breakfast, and because his brother had a girlfriend - well, of course he had a condom stash, didn't he?

"Cheol, that's child abuse." Jisoo said, coming to a stop in front of him. "That's paedophilia."

"No, Jisoo, it's not - I was doing it for money, and it wasn't like that -" Seungcheol began, but Jisoo cut him off.

_**It's not enough to feel the lack** _

"Who are they?" Jisoo asked, crossing his arms as though he was trying to hide away from the world. Suddenly, Seungcheol went rock-like.

"I'm not telling you that, because you'll just be stupid over it and doing something dumb and go to the police because you have no understanding at all. You don't get it." Seungcheol replied. Jeonghan exhaled a long sigh through his nose, burying his face in his hands with his elbows on his knees as Jisoo furiously picked a fight, and, boy, did he and Seungcheol fight.

_**I want 'em back, I want 'em back, I want 'em** _

Chan's eyes nearly popped out of his skull at the sight of the text messages Marie had sent him; they were nudes of her, and Chan accidentally rolled out his bed in shock, despite the fact that he liked what he saw very, very, very much.

_**You're the only friend I need** _

"This was my choice!" Seungcheol gritted his teeth, saying the sentence with emphasize, and pointing a finger to his chest as Jisoo pressed a hand to his mouth, the other hugging his ribs, as tears spilled down his face.

"You're a kid." Jisoo implored, his tone broken up.

"We're all still kids practically." Seungcheol breathed heavily. "And, you know, I can't even believe that I was stupid enough to go and do -"

"What?" Jeonghan made a noise for the first time in a long time. Seungcheol gave him a scathing look.

"I got us a place." Seungcheol shook his head temperedly, looking away from Jisoo before turning on his heel and flopping back down with a crash into the passenger seat of Dante's car.

_**Sharing beds like little kids** _

"Eh, put your arm through mine like this -" Chanline said to Hansol, a vodka shot in-between each of their fingers, Chanline herself having danced out back onto the street from inside her, Minghao and Jun's house with a bottle of Vodka in hand. "And drink." They tipped the shots back into their mouths after a heavy exhale from their mouths, their arms linked together.

_**Laughing 'til our ribs get tough** _

"What?!" Jisoo yelled.

"We're not even legal adults yet!" Jeonghan exclaimed.

"I got it off Mario Lattenza - Dante's Dad. It gives us somewhere, and, like, it's no a impossible fucking art. The couple you live with trust you and know you're responsible -" Seungcheol pointed to Jisoo. "And your Mum's away with the faeries." He pointed to Jeonghan. "You know, don't even know why I fucking bothered for you two impossible -"

_**But that will never be enough** _

Chan gazed at the photo's of Marie's naked and flawless breasts, her skin a natural almond tone instead of whitened Anglo colouring; her nipples were a light brown colour, hard and perked up. Marie's black hair with the brown tips was loose, and fell over her skin sexily. She was taken photo's in a ovular wood-frame mirror, so Chan could see the lower half of her face, and then just at the point of her belly button.

_**You're the only friend I need** _

"You know...I can see something in you that you can't." Mingyu told Wonwoo, the two of them sitting lengthways in the back seat together, not wanting to have to be seperated and squished in by the console and the gears.Wonwoo sat in-between Mingyu's legs, and Mingyu had his arm's wrapped loosely around Wonwoo's body. Just before he had said those words, Mingyu had pushed Wonwoo's shirt off one of his shoulders, so he could see Wonwoo's skin. It was soft and warm to the touch, and Mingyu knew that Wonwoo appreciated that touch. He appreciated being held immeasurably. Wonwoo's hand came up and clasped gently over his shoulder, his thumb running back and forth slowly over the skin. Mingyu watched the gesture, quietly fascinated by the impressionist sight of him.

_**Sharing beds like little kids** _

Jeonghan got up out of the car and came over to the footpath and squarely kissed Seungcheol on the mouth, coming inbetween he and Jisoo. "It's good, it's perfect. It's perfect for all of us, Cheol." Jeonghan said, trying to calm Seungcheol down before all of them and their relationship was utterly destroyed. Jeonghan had his hands either side of Seungcheol's neck, and tried to get him to look at him even though Seungcheol closed his eyes and turned his head away, one hand on Jeonghan's wrist, almost clenching tightly. Jisoo came over as well, his hands touching Seungcheol's shoulder and chest.

_**Laughing 'til our ribs get tough** _

"We can do this," Jisoo said to Seungcheol, who looked at him painfully. "All of us."

_**But that will never be enough (That'll never be enough, that'll never be enough)** _

Chan's hand went in-between his legs to his crotch as more images flooded his phone along with small films of Marie doing the exact same thing in her own bedroom.  
Wonwoo and Mingyu quietly breathed together in the dark and cold car, pressed up against each other, comfortable and not been bombarded with any and all demands of the world about and around them.

Seungcheol held both Jisoo and Jeonghan in his arms as an embrace, and wondered what the fuck he had done.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissist - No Rome  
> Somebody Else - The 1975

_**NARCISSIST** _

  
  
_**Ooh-whoo-ooo-whoo-ooh (You get me like)**_

Hansol laughed aloud as Minghao and Jun snuck into Chanline's bedroom downstairs while she was in the bathtub with the ceiling fan on upstairs. She was utterly deaf in the upstairs bathroom, while all three of them could hear exactly what she did, not that she was doing much apart from the odd splash of water as she moved in the water, bathing.

_**Ooh-whoo-ooo-whoo-ooh (You get me like)** _

Jun pulled out a suitcase from beneath Chanline's bed, and when they had a look at it, Hansol's mouth fell open quiet delightedly at seeing the collection of downright sexy underwear - some plain voile, others lace, other boned with embroidery, and some that look more like dental flossing string that garments - and Jun and Minghao tried to keep themselves quiet as possible as they barely controlled not pissing themselves laughing.

_**Take a picture of all my flaws** _

Jisoo ducked as Jeonyoon chucked one of Wendy's bras at her across the sitting room from the washing basket, and then the both of them blushed embarrassedly before laughing because Jisoo had accidentally got himself in the thick of it all. "Ah, Jisoo, this is what it is like when you're married!" Wendy told him with a finger pointed in his direction, the other busy holding a nude coloured bra - quite industrial and "it's not meant to be pretty, it's supposed to do a job and keep them secure and in place - that being securely in place, no nipples out, not at this age" way - behind her back, away from his sight. Wendy squawked as Jeonyoon seized a pair of industrial like high-waist knickers of hers, and snapped the elastic, so they flew up into the air and dangled from one of the hanging lights.

"When you get to our age, you learn to love a pair of big knickers and find them very sexy." Jeonyoon told Jisoo with a wink, while poor Wendy nearly died, saying about what Jisoo's poor old Mother would think of their behaviour in front of her first-born son.

"Only first-born and only son, don't about it too much." Jisoo told her with a grin.

Or you can take a video on your phone 

"No, no, no!" Chan yelped as Mingyu got ahold of his phone...and held it high above his own head, which meant it was fucking impossible for Chan.

"Tell us who you're texting, and we'll let up." Hansol said, coming through the school gates, and immediately diagnosing the scene.

"I'm not having everything - my life - invaded." Chan said stoutly. "Invasion of privacy, that's it."

"Oh, so it's a girl then?" Hansol said simply. Mingyu grinned as Chan nearly teared his hair out.

  
  
_**And you know that I would talk**_

"No!" Chan nearly yelled. He fell hopeless at the knowing but simultaneously blank looks for Mingyu and Hansol. "Yes." He deflated as both young men made a appreciative "ah" sound, and then asked her name. "Marie."

"Oh, cool, is she French or something?" Hansol asked. "English?"

"No, no, no, she's not foreign, she's Korean." Chan said. "I really like her, and that's all I'm saying to you two idiots, right?"

"Got a picture of her?" Hansol asked. Chan ducked his head as he coloured. Not the type of picture Hansol was thinking of, he thought.

"He does." Mingyu said. 

"Here, here, here, let me." Chan finally got his phone back from Mingyu, and he showed them a selfie of he and Marie.

"She's alright." From Mingyu blended with Hansol's, "Not too bad."

She's not perfect ulzzang or idol, yeah, but you should see her body, Chan thought.

_**But I'm too afraid to pick you up and go home** _

Jeonghan had woken up for the first time that morning in the apartment that Seungcheol had illegally and miracously got under his wing from Mario Lettanzi. It was above a tailors, and it was absolutely amazing. It was clean, fresh, bright, beautiful, and not all tiles and rock surfaces and modern. It was renovated all with soft timber tones in the early 2000's, and everything suited everything else about it. He knew Jisoo should have been with he and Seungcheol - but he hadn't been able to get away from Wendy at Jeonyoon's that particular night before - and he knew they should have waited for Jisoo, but Jeonghan knew that Seungcheol was still slightly uneven on the grounds of how Jisoo had reacted. Jeonghan would never say that he knew before that Seungcheol had...done all of that. Everyone took it as a joke - due to his brother's condoms, which had been made into a funny story with a nickname basically - but Jeonghan had actually known.

_**I'm feeling Dazed like a magazine** _

Jeonghan and Seungcheol had kissed, wet and naked, beneath the shower head which, hilariously, Seungcheol had had to lift up, he and Jeonghan and neither Jisoo been of "italian midget height". "It's the pasta that stunts their growth," Seungcheol had said, as he had test-run the shower water to check for no leaks out of the head itself. "No nutrients."

_**Finding my own sanity** _

As Jeonghan had kissed Seungcheol beneath the shower water which ran over them, and Seungcheol's hands had touched his hair, fingertips combing through it and feeling, Jeonghan had thought of Jisoo and how cool when he would be able to spend a night finally there whenever it soon might be.

  
_**Wishing it'll all go away** _

Wonwoo, awake even though it was only forty-five minutes past six, had closed his eyes and had wrapped his hand around his throat from the back, his fingers on the back of his neck and his thumb on the side of his windpipe, the way that Mingyu had done it in the back of the Mazda MX9 two nights ago. Effortlessly, the memory and the heat and the acute detail of the touch from Mingyu came back to Wonwoo. The hold around his throat gave him a feeling of serenity, as it grounded him down.

_**Now we're smoking off the balcony** _

Chan hurriedly marked out the answer he had written - "orgasm" instead of "organization", and "cum" instead of "company" - in History as the image from the film Marie had sent to him of her fingering herself before coming all over her hand, and helding it up for the camera on her phone to see went through his head.

_**You're telling me profanities** _

In Science, when they were practicing preserving small lizards, unseen by the rest of the class, Mingyu's hand kept touching Wonwoo at the small of his back, and for Wonwoo, Mingyu's touch burned through shirt to his skin, and sent electricity through his body, making his knees weak.

_**Maybe it was never okay** _

Seungcheol barked a cough into his fist as the football team did one of five laps around the field, brushing it off as nothing, even when something thick and silken that reminded him briefly of Jeonghan and Jisoo's come lubricated the back of his throat.

_**345, that's where we stayed** _

Mingyu walked across the school carpark and broke off the side mirror of a shelby mustang that belonged to the math teacher when Mingyu saw him give one of Suengcheol's tyre hub-cabs of his Mazda van a swift kick as the school day ended.

_**She told me I'm a narcissist doing it again** _

"Woah, man!" When Mingyu quipped quietly to Hansol what he had done, and by the bi-racial men ran halfway around the school block to see the damaged mirror lying on the ground beside the front right tyre. Hansol came back, looking stunned. "You've got balls of fucking steel, Jesus Christ..." Hansol told him quietly as he, Mingyu and Wonwoo got into the rest of the sea of students, all in navy and white uniforms and white earphones.

**_Took a bunch of acid and she told me, "not again"_ **

"Belongs to the elderly math nazi who was kicking in Seungcheol's tyres." Mingyu added. 

"Cunt." Hansol said of the teacher. "Miserable fucking cunt..."

"Is the Mazda damaged?" Wonwoo asked.

"Don't think so, I'll send Cheol a text. Can't have them dying..." All three of them crossed the road and a tram track to a street on the other side, and stopped outside a restaurant as Mingyu called him up.

_**Now I've gotta tell her that I'm lovin' her friends** _

Chan got on his bike and raced as quick as he could for the tube that took him to Marie's place.

  
  
_**345, that's where we stayed**_

Jisoo checked the time on his phone, and gave Wendy a smile as her dark grey Kia pulled up at the curb to pick him up.

"Nice day, Soo?" She asked.

"Hm, yeah, one of the basketballers got his nose smashed by a ball in practice." Jisoo grinned at her, pulling the seat-belt across his body and plugging it in.

"Lovely." Wendy agreed, with a smile of her own. "Maybe next time he'll need a knee reconstruction. A lot of basketball players get broken legs and knees."

 _Should tell Mum and Grandma,_ Jisoo thought. _They'd start praying for sure, unless Mum's in a mood where I should be a nice Christian and forgive all sins even though it's not my job, it's God's job to sort out sins, fuckheads, skanks and trespasses_

_**She told me I'm a narcissist doing it again** _

"Hey." Chan smiled, hopping the fence into Marie's back garden and going up to the back of her house and climbing up the verandah steps, where she opened the back door for him, giggling, and brought him inside. She was a only child, and bother her parents worked until seven 'o' clock at night.

Fucking brilliant.

_**Took a bunch of acid and she told me, "not again"** _

"Nup, they're good, come on, let's go." Seungcheol smacked Jeonghan's arse cheekily as he climbed into the back of the van, and he dived into the front, just having got a call from Mingyu about the cunt math's teacher, who now had a very damaged car himself. Just before Seungcheol put the Mazda van into gear, Jeonghan's forearms draped themselves over Seungcheol's shoulders and Seungcheol gave a soft moan that mixed in with a exhale as Jeonghan's teeth bit into the top of his ear.

_**Now I've gotta tell her that I'm lovin' her friends** _

Seungcheol's van pulled up outside Jisoo's, and he didn't even have to beep the horn as the front door opened and Jisoo looked out, to be met with a cheery wave by Seungcheol in the front and Jeonghan in the back, sitting about there, lounging like a hippy. Jisoo sat in the back with Jeonghan, and when they arrived at the place that Seungcheol had got for them...Jisoo couldn't believe it. It was in a huge building above a highly upmarket men's tailors, and when They access their front door through the side and went up the staircase to the apartment, Jisoo was blown away. It was simple ane nice and sort of cosy, without been mumsy or reminiscent of your Great-Aunt Beryl's quarters.

_**And I've been seeing somebody** _

Jisoo inhaled a breath from a momentary scare as he felt something wrap around them, but he gave a hum of recognition, his eyes slipping closed, as Jeonghan's arms wrapped around him, and his mouth was on his neck. Jisoo had changed out of his uniform, but Jeonghan and Seungcheol were still in there's. Jisoo turned around in Jeonghan's arms and pulled Jeonghan's hair out of the knot it was in at the base of his skull, and Jisoo ran his hands through it as he kissed Jeonghan's mouth.

"Cheol?" Jisoo mumbled, but barely a second after he had said it, his body was caged between Jeonghna's body and Seungcheol's as suddenly Seungcheol's presence was there.

"'M right here." Seungcheol hummed a reply softly, his hands going beneath Jisoo's shirt to feel the skinny hardness of his flat stomach, the backs of his fingers tracing over Jisoo's prominent hip bones. 

_**But I've not found a way to tell you** _

Jisoo's head tipped back with a groan as Jeonghan mouthed at his jaw on the left side, and Seungcheol kissed and nipped the skin of his throat on the right side, inbetween, hands gripping and groping at his sides, chest, shoulders, waist, and hips. "Why do I always have to be in the middle?" Jeonghan complained breathily, though not minding very much at all, but Seungcheol and Jeonghan were also dominating him. "Why can't it be Jeonghan?" He hadn't been able to get his cock in Jeonghan for a while, and he hadn't been able to get it at all in either Seungcheol's mouth or arse. "Or...you Cheol?"

Seungcheol chuckled against Jisoo's skin. "Yeah, Han, why don't you?"

Jeonghan pulled back, looking non-commited, and yelped as Jisoo and Seungcheol's hands grabbed him and they pulled him towards the bedroom.

_**That I'm seeing somebody** _

"Oh, God..." Jeonghan words ended in a moan as Seungcheol sat back on the foot of the bed and watched Jisoo dominate over Jeonghan, something that Seungcheol hadn't actually seen before. Jeonghan had his shirt, shoes, socks, and tie off, but Jisoo was purposely driving him wild, and Seungcheol could feel himself becoming harder by the second, and while Jisoo was teasing him, Seungcheol wanted to slip his cock inbetween Jeonghan's lips and fuck his mouth.

"No, my name now, Hannie." Jisoo grinned like he was the first-born son of the antichrist, before sliding his tongue over Jeonghan's parted lips erotically, but without kissing him, sending a shudder through Jeonghan's body. "Say my name." Jisoo told him, his tone quiet.

"Jisoo, Jisoo..." Jeonghan breathed out moanily, looking down to where Jisoo had just pressed his tongue to on his abdomen.

"What do you want?" Jisoo asked, playing with the button of Jeonghan's jeans that he had worn into school that day. As Jeonghan swore in frustration, Seungcheol inquired with Jisoo if he was actually going to do that. "Oh, yeah..." Jisoo replied with the same smile that made Seungcheol think of churches been set on fire and loose sex.

_**There's not a nice way for me to say that** _

"Ah!" Jeonghan exclaimed as Jisoo put two of his lubricated fingers inside him, and twisted them in a way that made Jeonghan push himself down onto the fingers, begging for more. All three of them were stark naked, and while Jisoo had worked on Jeonghan, Seungcheol had seen his eyes grow darker as he pulled off his clothes by himself.

"Do you want it hard and fast like I did for you at the Chwe's?" Jisoo asked, kissing Jeonghan's mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Jeonghan replied frantically.

"So impatient." Jisoo murmured, moving his two fingers back and forth inside Jeonghan like he was beckoning someone; he wasn't being gentle, and Jeonghan loved it, writhing on the bed at the contact.

"Seungcheol-ah." Jeonghan begged.

_**I've been seeing somebody** _

Seungcheol knelt down on the bed and slipped his arms around Jeonghan's waist, pulling him up in-between his legs. Jisoo moved and spread Jeonghan's knees, before pushing himself into Jeonghan, with all three of them able to see Jeonghan's body sucking in Jisoo's length. Jeonghan moaned with nearly every thrust as Jisoo pounded into him, and as Jeonghan's head fell into the crook of Seungcheol's shoulder. His eyes at half lids, looking down at Jisoo's crotch as it's sex worked on him, Jisoo made out with Seungcheol blissfully while Seungcheol still supported Jeonghan's body and Jisoo used him like a sleeve essentially.

_**You know I want you to be happy** _

"Harder." Jeonghan said, barely thinking as his mouth came open, and he came all over Jisoo's stomach within three thrusts of Jisoo giving him what he wanted. Seungcheol teased Jeonghan by playing with his dick, and it made Jeonghan moan and whine helplessly as Jisoo gave a very evil smile to Seungcheol.

_**Since I'm seeing somebody** _

"What are you two doing?" Jeonghan asked quickly as Jisoo moved him to lie down on his back on the bed, and Jisoo for the fun of it stuck his fingers back inside Jeonghan - knowing how much he loved it - and fingered him.

_**And then maybe we can get on with it** _

"No, you don't, time for Cheol's cock now." Jisoo whispered in Jeonghan's ear.

_**Stay out late, I just wanna get stoned** _

Hansol choked on cigarette smoke that came out on Chanline's mouth as he kissed her, the cigarette of which was held in-between her fingers by her thigh. She rolled his eyes as he barked up the smoke, and looked at him coolly when he turned back to her.

"I don't want to know about it, you're full of phlegm now." She said, gave him one look up and down, and disappeared back inside her, Jun and Minghao's house, and he was left to gather his fucked-up wits outside before wondering if it would be easier to get an Uber rather than a late-night tram.

_**Telling all your friends that I'm never at home** _

Wonwoo fell asleep on a pile of used tyres in the garage where Mingyu was working on a hobby car - a 1956 Aston Martin - and fancied on never leaving this world that smelt like petrol, engine fumes, and cigarette smoke with the odd packet of chips or a banana with cans of coke lying about, and the sound of the news playing on a little 1990's television on top of a rack somewhere.

**_And my face filling up with blood_ **

Chan felt his Dad give him a bit of a look as he went upstairs - not necessarily defined, but a look nevertheless - as though it was written all over him that he was having underage sex with a pretty girl in her nice house a tube station ride away. 

_**But you're still saying they don't like your bourgeois** _

"Oh, fuck!" Seungcheol said into his phone loudly enough to wake up Jisoo and Jeonghan, who were tangled up asleep together in the sheets of their bed. Seungcheol put his hand over his phone, turning on a lamp, and said to them, "That was Dante. The heater didn't blow up on it's own; the chef set fire to the roof because he's been having a row with Mario."

"Fuck." Jisoo's swear mixed in with Jeonghan's, "What chef?"

"The chef that works there in the daytime when it runs as a restaurant." Seungcheol quickly explained.

"I didn't know that." Jeonghan looked at Jisoo.

_**Coughing up the promethazine** _

Chan gazed into his phone and at the photographs Marie had sent him a few nights ago; he wasn't going to ask her to send new ones or anything like that. His skin still tingled from early, and how bright and fresh she was. Everyone was so stupid and weird nowadays, that Chan was so happy he had met her; she was so cool, and, man, her voice. How well, and clear, and powerful she could sing. She wasn't like any other girl their age, and Chan dwelled happily on the fact that she was his and nobody elses. She - she as in she - had decided he was the one she wanted. Marie made him feel like he was on drugs.

_**Living like an evergreen** _

Hansol checked in on his younger sister, Sofia, as he crept indoors and up the stairs of their house in Seoul. Like she did when she was little, she was asleep on her right side with her loose black hair - now dyed a light brown - strewn everywhere prettily like a river. She was in a pink button up top and matching shorts, and one hand was beneath her pillow while the other was on the bed. She had on of her knees tucked out from beneath the covers, and her calf sat on top of the doona cover.

_**Sorry for the things that I've done** _

Hansol closed her bedroom door quietly, and went down the hall to his own room, all the while accompanied by the thought that for a Bhuddist, Chanline was one tricky bloody bitch.

_**Now Selena won't be friends with me** _

Jeonghan turned on his side, hugging back into Seungcheol as he came back to bed; Jeonghan was the one squashed in the middle that night, and Jeonghan had asked Jisoo if he could keep his penis inside him, like they had at the Chwe's country residence. Jisoo had obliged, not a problem at all, and Seungcheol had found it one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. As Jisoo and Jeonghan went back to sleep with Jisoo's cock deeply nestled inside Jeonghan, Seungcheol thought to himself of how it would be if Jeonghan had a vagina. When he thought about that thought, Jeonghan's figure didn't explicitly appear as a woman's - he had no breasts, then he had small ones, then no breasts agin - but Seungcheol mused on the idea of if Jeonghan did have one. He and Jisoo could both fit inside him at once. They'd have to be on their sides, and Seungcheol imagined Jeonghan pressed right up against him, the inside of his thigh touching Seungcheol's, and the hot, natural slick as Seungcheol put himself inside him.

_**I was kissing Emily** _

Seungcheol briefly imagined all of them talking one day, not having sex, like they were hanging out, but all three of them were naked, and both Jisoo and Seungcheol were fitted inside Jeonghan. Seungcheol wondered if he was just craving a woman again. Maybe it was just a Freudian way of his brain telling him that his dick needed perfume, breasts, and natural slick.

_**I love you, it was never your fault** _

Mingyu bent down over Wonwoo and inhaled the smell of his hair, before kissing him very lightly on the forehead, and leaving him be to kip on the tyres, but as Mingyu went back to work, he couldn't quite concerntrate, and he nearly dropped a spanner down inside the front body of the engine, where it would be completely irretrievable and a utter disaster. He had once heard Wonwoo say it, or, rather, write it down. It was in the back of a notebook, a thought he scribbled down halfway through science. Life just seems like one irreparable disaster, but you can't afford to fuck it up, even the once.

**_(Got me like)_**

Mingyu looked across again at Wonwoo's sleeping form.

_**345, that's where we stayed** _

Hansol, as he himself had found out, had been dumped by Chanline. He realized that those words - something about phlegm - had been the last said to him - ever. She had packed up her things from Jun and Minghao's and had buggered off, leaving them in the lurch for a third party to help pay the rent. And the third renter had a woman; Minghao exclaimed to Hansol over the phone at how it would be impossible for any normal guy - or even a weird guy - to live with he and Jun, but Hansol thought to himself that it would take some woman to live with Minghao and Jun - and which woman in their right mind would do so?

_**She told me I'm a narcissist doing it again** _

Chan felt like a clown; a idiot under his own roof. He was constantly on edge of Marie, and constantly on edge, waiting for his Dad to nearly break his door down and do his nut about beating up the prick at school. But as the days went past, nothing happened, and Chan tried to convince himself that all was well in the world. There was no harm in having Marie as his girlfriend - in fact, his Dad should be happy about it, if he knew, he shouldn't carry on and pick a fight and demand to know her and her family and her Dad in particular like Chan knew he might well do - and as for the prick at school? He had learned his place; he had learned not be so cruel and bullying and unrelenting by having had the same thing done to him. No one else was going to get their life made a misery by this guy anymore, and so what if the guy might be having nightmares? He had caused Chan's parents sleepless night at how their child was coping day to day at school, and what he might not be telling him. Chan punched the air, and turned over in his bed.

_**Took a bunch of acid and she told me, "not again"** _

Deep down, Chan knew he was justifying it, even though there were parts of it that were righteous, even if they were sickening to the goodey-goodey's of the world. For the next two, sleepless hours, Chan committed internal war with himself about whether or not he should seek the guy out and...not say sorry, or should he say sorry? Should he just say, "Alright?". Chan tossed and turned, and ended up not being able to sleep. He turned on his phone, and in the darkness of his bedroom, he looked up Marie's pictures on his phone, and after a couple of minutes, he was tired enough to fall asleep. As he fell into dreams that he wouldn't remember in the morning, their lurked a devestating wonder at the effect she and her body had on him.

_**Now I've gotta tell her that I'm lovin' her friends** _

Seungcheol texted a old friend of his, Hei-Ran, who he always sasscioated with blinding light. It was something he couldn't describe. Just as he went to send the text, about them meeting up, Seungcheol deleted the text and turned off his phone, reminding himself what was good for him, reminding how about Jisoo and Jeonghan.  
Who would never know.

_**And I've been seeing somebody** _

"You bought the buggered bloody van, you old twat?" Hei-Ran laughed, her Manchester accent despite her Korean ethnicity spilling out into the bedroom as she spoke English, while Seungcheol had a quick piss in the en-suite bathroom and she smoke out of the window. "Silly duffer."

_**But I've not found a way to tell you** _

Hei-Ran looped her arms around Seungcheol neck as he came through into the bedroom, and they kissed; Seungcheol fell for her in a way because kissing Hei-Ran was as it was; kissing a woman. And kissing a woman was different to kissing Jeonghan or Jisoo. Seungcheol had nearly forgotten what it was like.

_**That I'm seeing somebody** _

Mingyu nodded, listening with sincerity as Hansol told him about Chanline and how Minghao and Jun were left without a third party renter. "Funny that, I know someone - sorry, Wonwoo knows someone - who could do it."

"Yeah, I've got ears, yup?" Hansol responded.

"She's not from around here though." Mingyu warned.

"Oh, that's fine, it doesn't matter if she's a Busan-girl or something." Hansol said dismissively.

"What about a Danish girl?" Mingyu tried.

"What?" Hansol quipped.

"What?" Mingyu's brow furrowed.

_**There's not a nice way for me to say that** _

Hei-Ran gave light, breathy moans, utterly feminine, as Seungcheol fucked into her, taking advantage of her hot and natural wetness, which made him feel alive as it didn't wear off. Seungcheol loved how Hei-Ran smelt like a woman - both natural and artificially. She wore the same perfume that she did when Seungcheol first met her.

I've been seeing somebody 

"Danish girl?" Hansol repeated. "What's her name?"

"Agnetha Frederikson."

"What?"

"Agnetha - Frederikson."

"Oh, got it, hyung, yeah. Have you got a number for her?"

"I think it'd be better for her to call guys."

"Yeah, alright. Wait, how does Wonwoo know her?"

"Online dating."

"Fuck! When?!"

_**You know I want you to be happy** _

"You will kill yourself doing this, Soo." Jeonghan yawned openly as Jisoo put fresh petrol into the tank of the motorcycle beneath the seat from a barrel that was in the garage at the race track. Jisoo had saved a countless fortune on petrol by using the race track garages. 

"No, I won't. I'm good at it." Jisoo responded, not at all perturbed by Jeonghan's comment. "You should have some faith in me."

_**Since I'm seeing somebody** _

Both Hei-Ranand Seungcheol gasped swear-words as they both came - within two seconds of each other - and despite everything he moved off and out from within her, and lay down on the bed beside her, before they both promptly nearly pissed themselves laughing over...everything. He twirled some of Hei-Ran's hair around his finger, and she smiled at the casual sort of intimacy.

"I've not heard a thing about you for ages." She told him in Korean, but her Manchester hung it so heavy it nearly broke the words in a way taht was ghastly. "You've been well-behaved then?"

"Oh, yeah, 'cause I was so naughty." The two of them laughed again, and Seungcheol forgot that Hei-Ran long-term girlfriend - one she had had since she was eleven - used to pay him to fuck Hei-Ran in front of her because it gave the bisexual Hei-Ranher heterosexual high, and her girlfriend found some eroticism in the woman that was her woman and her woman only been used like a toy for someone's dick. What had the girlfriend's name been? Oh, that's right, Hwa-Young, Seungcheol remembered.

_**And then maybe we can get on with it** _

"Are you seeing anybody?" Hei-Ran asked. Seungcheol lied, and shook his head. He wasn't going to tell her, either way, but no way was he telling her about the complexities and the desirability of he, Jisoo and Jeonghan. The obsession with Jisoo and wanting to touch his skin and waiting without having him, before finally been able to have him because Jisoo gave himself to him. Seungcheol remembered the first time with a visceral kind of memoriam; he was kept down deep, where things were warm and quiet and comfortable, and he allowed the memory to nurture and grow as a background and as a fertilizer to all his relationships, and all the relationships he would have. 

_**(Get me like)** _

Jeonghan finally consented to riding on the back of Jisoo's motorcycle with him - to the loud cheers of Wonwoo, Mingyu, Mingyu's sister, Wonwoo's little brother, and several other mechanics who did work throughout the track's garages. Jeonghan clung tightly to Jisoo's body as Jisoo took off, and rode one lap of the two-kilometer track, on ice, in one minute and fifty-three seconds - according to Wonwoo who had timed it with his Dad's trusty stop-watch. They all cheered - somewhat innapprioately - when Jeonghan seized a empty bucket that was used for draining old engine oil, and promptly vomited his guts up into it once he had staggered behind Jisoo up the spectator stands and into the garage.

_**(Get me like)** _

"Why are all your friends so weird?" Bo Hyuk whispered to Wonwoo, a degrading little expression on his face.

"Well, as you tell me all the time, I'm weird, so..." Wonwoo grinned down at his younger brother as he rolled his eyes so hard he nearly did himself a internal injury.

"Whose weird?" Mingyu inquired lightly, coming over to Wonwoo and putting an arm around his shoulders. Bo Hyuk looked at them, his lip curled slightly, and shrugged his shoulders. He buggered off, and Mingyu candidly told Wonwoo, "Just think. One day he'll be a successful formula 1 driver who drives a BMW against family wishes, he always crashed, and he lives with a cocaine addiction, two ex-wives, and he's a serial cheater."

Wonwoo burst out laughing, and Mingyu patted his chest.

_**Seeing somebody** _

"Holy shit, hyung." Hansol said to Minghao, as Minghao tipped his glasses forward on his nose and Jun just stared, as a easily six foot three woman with white blonde hair, a chiselled jaw-line, hooded ice-blue eyes, in a black silk slip-dress black leggings, black heeled doc-martens, and a skin-tight white turtleneck with red cherries with green leaves printed on the front walked like a model up the footpath towards them, carrying a black trench coat, a handbag, and one humongous suitcase in tow.

"Hello, boys, I am Agnetha. I am the girl to live in your house. Call me Aggie." Agnetha Frederick's tone was warm, but precise, and she was perfectly understanding but simultaneously...Hansol broke off his thoughts, staring up at her magnificent size.

"Are you a model back home?" Jun asked.

"Ah, no, they say I am too tall. Like a giant woman." Agnetha smiled, and Hansol saw she had the most gorgeous gap between her front teeth. Her eyes were wide-said, and her skin was free of make-up, and it was utterly flawless. The woman was a walking vision. "I come inside?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, sure, no problem - Aggie, right? Yeah, yeah, Aggie, all yours." Hansol, Jun and Minghao rushed to usher her in up the garden path, before Jun turned back and mouthed at them, _Fucking hell!_

_**(You got me like)** _

"Sorry, but not way am I kissing you when you've just thrown up." Jisoo told Jeonghan, having giving him a quick kiss on the head just before they climbed back on the bike. "Are you going to vomit again?"

Jeonghan shook his head. "I think it was just because I was so scared." He admitted. Jisoo put an arm around him, cuddling Jeonghan into his side.

"I told you there's nothing to be scared about." Jisoo rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

"There is!" Jeonghan responded starchly. 

_**345, that's where we stayed** _

Jisoo smiled to himself behind the cloth he wore round the bottom of his face due to his open-helmet, the weight of Jeonghan's also helmet-bearing head resting down on his back. He nearly felt wriggly inside, having the constant contact of Jeonghan holding onto him in a enviroment that wasn't their bed. Jisoo had given Jeonghan ear-plugs to wear inside the helmet, and as for himself, he considered a good third of his hearing irrepably fucked by the motorcycle's noise, but to him it didn't matter. It made Jisoo feel alive.

_**She told me I'm a narcissist doing it again** _

Jisoo thought about turning off to go to their apartment, but something inside him stopped him. He realized it was the weekend, and of course Seungcheol wouldn't be there; he'd be with his family. So Jisoo change the indicator lights on the motorcycle, and did a u-turn, going into the direction of Jeonghan's Mother's house.

_**Took a bunch of acid and she told me, "not again"** _

Jeonghan on the back of Jisoo's motorcycle, hardly daring even the most minute of movements in case he shifted the balance that Jisoo was upholding on the motorcycle, looked up at the sky above them, to see the leafless branches of trees reaching upwards like thick and skinny veins towards the sky, lichen flourishing over their trunks and Jeonghan remembered when all the acorns had fallen from the trees, and Youtube had gone rife - absolutely exploded - with pictures of people going arse over head. A few cyclists had crashed into the trees themselves. Jeonghan tried not to laugh at the memory, considering that it was bad for the cyclists, and he didn't want to die on this stupid bloody motorcycle.

_**Now I've gotta tell her that I'm lovin' her friends** _

"No, no, don't fall off!" Seungchel yelped with a laugh to Hei-Ran as they rolled over together on the bed, practically playing like little kids, and the naked woman crashed off the side of the bed to the floor, taking most of a sheer with her.

  
  
  
_**SOMEBODY ELSE**_

  
  
_**So I heard you found somebody else**_

Seungcheol felt the guilt only begin to settle worriedly in his stomach and the back of his head and on top of his shoulders as he saw Hei-Ran's car drive down the Winter street; it was raining again, and Seungcheol was glad that it wasn't Spring. The sight of green trees, blooms, and happy people would have given him the shits. It wouldn't be the first time it had happened. Seungcheol painfully remembered to where one day in a fit of temper he had smashed his fist through a window....and then had to wait for someone to come along and break the rest of the glass, because otherwise he was going to slit his own wrist. He still had now faded, white scars around that area, and it made him feel sick inside. It looked like he had been a cutter.

_**And at first I thought it was a lie** _

Seungcheol shook his head nearly violently, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. He locked up the apartment and pulled his hoodie up over his head, sticking a cigarette into his mouth and lighting it up. As he inhaled the hot smoke that curled warmly in his lungs with a familiarity, he looked both way down the tree lined street, before taking out his phone and taking a picture of the trees. He didn't know why he did it, but he did.

_**I took all my things that make sounds** _

Wonwoo gazed down at the computer screen, unable to think of anything to write; he and the rest of his class had to come up with 8,000-10,000 words on a climate change essay - Bullshit, Wonwoo through to himself - and apart rom the opinion that it was political parties that were supported by the Catholic Church and international strains of the Ku Klux Klan that endorsed power and sickening hierarchy with a culture of "Money, money, money, count the money", a solution to climate change was never going to be given as a rule of thumb until said governments, officals and companies found a way to extort and exploit people for it, taking the money, money, money - he had nothing else of substance to write. He knew if he wrote down his opinion, he'd be balls-deep in it. It wouldn't be politically correct, or he'd be accused of taking the opinion of his Father, because, apparently, only Dad's generation thinks realism like that.

_**The rest I can do without** _

Wonwoo shut the lid of his laptop, and called up Mingyu. If cars were causing the atmosphere to break apart, well, so be it. He couldn't concertrate on anything unless he had put in at least six hours of getting covered in oil and engine grime and cigarette smoke of the other mechaincs, before burning through a set of rubber, which he'd probably sleep on at some point. Wonwoo knew if he did this, he'd manage to scrape up something for the stupid blood essay. After Midnight, maybe, but that was alright. It didn't matter at all. 

_**I don't want your body** _

Seungcheol grinned as Jisoo and Jeonghan pulled him inside Wendy and Jeonyoon's front door for a split second, greeting him - oh, right, yep, there was Jeonghan groping him, as per usual - before all three of them were moving like a swarm back outside, and into Seungcheol's van. Jisoo's hand on his arm and his hip, pulling him, Jeonghan's hands on his back - yep, on his arse again - groping and pushing him, and Seungcheol didn't nothing to submit but they acted like they were impatient.

_**But I hate to think about you with somebody else** _

Chan ran his fingers through Marie's hair, and inhaled the smell of the soap she used to wash it as the scent itself poured up from her hair, as though his touched released the fragrance. He was fully-clothed, lying on her bed with her, but she was naked. Chan looked down the lines of her body with his arm around her back, and both of knees sat on top of each other beside his while Marie slept, her head against his chest. They hadn't had sex, but Marie - been cheeky - had come up with the idea - that Chan only found out as he came through her back door - about her lack of clothing. Chan liked it. He liked seeing her. He inhaled more of the scent that came up from her hair.

_**Our love has gone cold** _

Wonwoo glanced up at Mingyu as he sat on the roof of a 80's Leyland Mini, smoking one of the other mechanics cigarettes that he had pinched on the sly, looking down at him as Wonwoo emerged from beneath the Mini on the skateboard they used to check underneath the car. They had had to hoist the Mini up a few inches to do so, and even though the underbelly was alright, it was leaking. Mingyu had found fuel seals that had been worn down to nothing inside the engine, and it was making the Mini leak more oil and petrol than it was using. It had practically wet itself - which Wonwoo couldn't help laughing at - when it had been driven and parked just at the entry gates of the track. "You shouldn't have something burning near petrol and oil." Wonwoo told him.

"You're hot, but you're around these flammable substances." Mingyu told him, exhaling cigarette smoke. Wonwoo scoffed a laugh, and promtply vanished back beneath the Mini, before deciding a better course of action. He chucked a spanner at Mingyu.

_**You're intertwining your soul with somebody else** _

Seungcheol glanced up into the review mirror at the sight of Jisoo and Jeonghan making on the floor of the back of the van, and grinned to himself, nearly laughing aloud as they drove back to the apartment he had only locked up less than half hour ago. Look at them, he thought to himself, with no bad tone in his body at all. Like animals on the floor. Seungcheol glanced up at them again. Jisoo always looked beautiful when he was being kissed, and even though Jeonghan was their friend and he was good in bed, it was Jisoo that Seungcheol had been sexually attracted to more than Jeonghan; Jeonghan had never really turned him on like Jisoo did. Maybe with Jisoo, it was their history of sneaking about, cheating, before it got amended by Jeonghan letting them all become this. It was Jisoo that made the guilt about Hei-Ran vanish; because he had done the same thing, with Seungcheol. Seungcheol watched where he drove, but he could help his body screaming in protest at missing out on the sight of Jisoo letting himself be used and dominate like that.

_**I'm looking through your body while you're looking through your phone** _

Hansol chattered with Agnetha, Minghao and Jun in the kitchen for a fair bit afterwards - he couldn't just put it down to a couple of minutes - once Agnetha had seen the house, and her part of the house. With the presence of the real estate agent, she had signed into the new lease, and Hansol grinned at how she stood the agent of the spot and made him leave with all the cold sincerity of a Nazi official, before her dominating figure walked into the kitchen with a couple of beers and a bottle of wine that she had had in her suitcase. "You looked like you were going to eat him." Hansol told her, and she laughed.

_**And then leaving with somebody else** _

"Ah, no, not my taste. My men - not that style." Agnetha said of the agent, who was small, fattened, balding, and had sweaty palms the moment he had laid first sight on her. 

"What is your taste in men?" Jun inquired. Minghao rolled his eyes. Agnetha had grace to her response.

"Not you, dear one."

Hansol and Minghao burst out laughing, and hung onto the Island bench for support as Agnetha smiled sincerely, and pinched the top of Jun's ear lightly.

_**No, I don't want your body** _

"It's like that joke!" Hansol said. "When somebody says that they were arrested for been too gorgeous, and then someone else says -"

"All charges have been dropped due to no supporting evidence." Minghao finished.

"Sounds like Danish humor." Agnetha mused. Hansol looked at her being, and quietly had a thought in the back of his head. Were all his girlfriends - or crushes - going to be on older foreign women students who came to live with the two Chinese boys in their government subsidized house. Hansol never figured why the boys were allowed to live here as themselves, but Jun had told him a woman used to pop in three times a week for the first three months, checking on them and helping them, before she decided that they had the maturity to do well enough on their own. Hansol thought it didn't sound right, but, the truth was, Minghao and Jun did manage perfectly fine one their own, and Hansol hope that social services never did get involved. They weren't needed, and weren't wanted, despite Jun and Minghao's version of youth and independent living been....unorthodox.

_**But I'm picturing your body with somebody else** _

Wonwoo felt Mingyu's eyes on his back, but as soon as he looked around, Mingyu's eyes were somewhere else, and it was like it had never happened. Wonwoo tried to kid himself that he was just dreaming, he was being an idiot, and he thought with a internal despeciation at how every morning as he woke up he practiced like a meditation holding his throat and pressing down on certain points like Mingyu had, and as he did it, Wonwoo felt like he could still feel Mingyu's breath on his bare shoulder from where his shirt had been pushed down.

_**(I don't want your body, I don't want your body, I don't want your body, I don't want your body)** _

Jisoo gasped as Seungcheol pushed inside him, and began to thrust, making him high. Jisoo almost forgot that Jeonghan was there as Seungcheol moved hard and fast inside him, like he liked it. Seungcheol didn't break his pace as he leant down and kissed Jisoo, and Jisoo was electrified by the concept; his hands moved into Seungcheol's hair and around his neck as the older man kissed him, and Jisoo only really remembered Jeonghan when he felt the other man's lips against his hear, and suddenly the tip black eyes were gazing down at him. As Jisoo kissed Jeonghan too, he thought of how - just the once - he'd want to have sex with Seungcheol, alone, but sex no longer felt right unless the third person was there. Either Jeonghan or Seungcheol.

_**(I don't want your body, I don't want your body, I don't want your body, I don't want your body)** _

Jisoo purposely clenched around Seungcheol, and it made him swear. "Fuck, Jisoo..." He said. "Are you close?"

"No." Jisoo responded brightly. Seungcheol looked down at him, and Jeonghan wrapped his around around Jisoo's cock and murmured in his ear about "changing that". Jisoo was purposely holding everything off - not that it was really coming to him - because the only way he wanted to come was with fucking Jeonghan. A minute later, Seungcheol came, and Jisoo broke out of a kiss with Jeonghan to kiss Seungcheol, before getting the older man out of him, and pushing Jeonghan down onto the bed until he lay on his back. 

_**Oh, come on baby** _

"Do you think Jisoo or Jeonghan has ever cheated?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu, who shrugged.

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"I don't know. Just the way Seungcheol was acting around them at school the other day. Like he was trying to give something equal to the both of him." Wonwoo thought about the best way to explain it. "It was like he was giving more attention to Jisoo, but trying to even it out with Jeonghan, and Jisoo was doing the same thing. But Jisoo paid more attention to Jeonghan, but even when he was - to Jeonghan I mean - he kept looking over at Seungcheol. Maybe they've had a fight."

"If they had had a fight, we'd know about it." Mingyu rolled a tyre across the concrete floor. "You know what it's like. Jeonghan rings up and me and rants for for an hour, Hansol rings up Jeonghan and rants, Chan rings up Jisoo and does his nut, and Seungcheol sort of abbuses us all if something happens."

_**This ain't the last time that I'll see your face** _

Chan's eyes followed the side of Marie's bare bum as she walked down the stairs, he following behind her, because it was time for him to go and get back to his place before her parents came home. He looked at how her breasts jumped up and down as she went down each stair, and he thought of all the rules in the world that said he couldn't have her, and she couldn't have her. And look at how they pushed them all aside, and elevated into this? "See you." Marie said against his mouth as he kissed her goodbye. Chan ran his hand through her hair one more time - been hit by the scent of it - before buggering off out of the back door. He took a quiet sort of triumphant happiness in how he had made her nipples perk up. Now, that, was what relationships were made for.

_**And come on baby** _

Jisoo groaned, on his hands and knees as Seungcheol and Jeonghan desperately tried to get him to come, Jeonghan's penis pushing in and out from inside him. "You're killing us." Seungcheol told him, palming Jisoo's length. "You know we take this as a personal offence, right?"

"Well, maybe you're going to have to work a big harder." Jisoo remarked as a response as Jeonghan came inside him, and gave a small wail that nothing had happened with Jisoo. 

"Bastard." Jeonghan said in a moan as a few minutes later Jisoo fingered him calmly and kissed him, and Jeonghan and Seungcheol, but lying on the bed together, tried to figure out what to do with Jisoo so they could all call it quits. "You're loving this, aren't you?"

_**You said you'd find someone to take my place** _

"Maybe we should get home, it's getting dark." Mingyu said to Wonwoo, and Wonwoo reflected again at how miraculously all of them had gotten away with underage driving.  
"Or we can go somewhere else?" Wonwoo suggested, not meaning it entirely as it might have sounded. Going home meant having to do that stupid climate change essay, and even though he knew he should just write something fairly hippy-dippy, Wonwoo downright refused to. How he preferred history, where he could spend hours writing about a subject he enjoyed, in fact, writing about anything that he wanted. 

"Where would that be?" Mingyu came over to the table where Wonwoo was packing Mingyu's Dad's tools away in his box, how the older man like it, and when he next looked up, Mingyu's face was only a few inches from his, even if the direction was a bit up, due to their height difference.

_**I just don't believe that you have got it in you 'cause** _

"So, where is it?" Jisoo asked, on his motorcycle with Chan on the back, and the rest of the gang plus a few girls from school in the back of Seungcheol's van, parked just behind him in the Gangnam district.

"Two blocks down from Hao and Jun's in the old bank building." Hansol replied. "You know that really ugly brown brick one with the art deco front?"

"How illegal is this?" Jisoo inquired, crossing his arms. Chan prodded his thigh, and Jisoo told him he was just checking directions with Hansol. 

"Don't worry, her Dad owns it so it's fine to have a gig in." Hansol explained.

_**We are just gonna keep 'doin' it' and everytime** _

"Fuck." Chan said as they went inside the old bank building. Though utterly hideous from the outside, on the inside it looked...Jisoo's eyes in the darker space searched out the bar, the pool tables, the light-up dance floor, the hanging lights, the second storey stairwell that wrapped around the building, the red-carptered stairs and grill-door elevator, decoration on the ceiling - was it pressed metal? - and the live rock band that was playing. Jisoo recognized the drummer - one of the girls in his class...no way. "Hey, Wonwoo, the drummer - that's the girl that sits behind me!" Jisoo pointed over to her. "She looks out of the uniform!"

"Everything looks good out of the uniform, it's disgusting." Hansol said, coming over. "Oh, you two did come!" He grinned at Mingyu and Wonwoo. "Now, look, Chan, anybody asks how old you are, say you're dating Mubi."

_**I start to believe in anything you're saying** _

They all wandered about, before Minghao and Jun appeared out of nowhere and cleanly collected up Jisoo and Jeonghan, and the rest of them grabbed a drink and went for the dance floor. There was a guy that acted as a sort of bartender with a ducks-fluff haircut, a black t-shirt, and a waistcoast. "Hey, I'm looking for Mubi, have you seen her?" Chan asked.

"Oh, yeah, mate! She's up on the third floor in the head office." The guy told him. Chan decided he had had better see who Mubi was, seeing as Hansol said he was supposed to be dating her. Chan gathered Mubi must be the host of this party, but why would the host be upstairs and let everyone else ran amock? It turned out the elevator didn't work, and the grill was securely shut, so Chan went up the stairs.

_**I'm reminded that I should be getting over it** _

"Marie?" Chan's mouth came open at the sight of his girlfriend in a short black skirt and a skin-tight oat-meal coloured turtleneck sitting on the floor by a desk with two friends of hers, one in fur-trimmed heels and a black dress, the other just in...her bra and knickers. Marie - Mubi's - eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Oh my God, Chan." She said.

"You know, actually, weird thing." He leant against the doorway. "When I came in my mate Hansol told me - as to not get kicked out - that I was with a girl called Mubi. I thought I'd better come and see what she looked like."

Marie - Mubi - suddenly didn't look well. "Like, it doesn't matter about you not telling me stuff, and I know you probably get called Marie because I've seen the photographs in your house - your Grandma's English or American or something - but, you know...sort of interesting, right?" He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at her.

  
_**I don't want your body** _

Chan turned on his heel and walked out of the room; he heard the cooing and the talking of Marie's friends to her, but he didn't hear her run out after him. He sighed, going down the stairs, and decided he didn't really care. He wasn't going to say anything to the guys; how would he even begin to explain it? Chan took out his phone, and deleted the images of Marie's body off it, deciding that it was funny in the world, how things went around and worked out.

_**But I hate to think about you with somebody else** _

"Don't get too close." Jisoo said to Jeonghan, and even thought he meant only by it that most of their school was there, he saw Jeonghan's expression change. Jisoo knew he had accidentally hurt him.

_**Our love has gone cold** _

Seungcheol was at the bar, and saw Chan storm past it. He quickly left just as the bartender in the waistcoat served up his drink, and he went after Chan, his mind faintly tipped over from the whole scene vibing around then.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Seungcheol asked, grabbing at Chan's arm just as he went out onto the footpath. 

"Yeah." Chan said in a way like he was trying to make Seungcheol believe it, but Seungcheol knew he was lying.

"What happened?" He asked. Chan shurgged, looking down at the ground, before he mumbled words Seungcheol only just understood.

"Break up. She doesn't care."

_**You're intertwining your soul with somebody else** _

"Is Aggie here?" Hansol asked Minghao.

"Agnetha?" Minghao questioned.

"Yeah, is she here?"

"Nope." Minghao replied, and took a gulp of beer. "You hoping she was?" He smiled a bit as Hansol dismissed it off. "You know, I'm sorry about Chanline - me and Jun both are. We always knew she acted like she did, but that was stupid of her." Minghao pulled out his phone. "She's out our place, now, if you want to go and see her though." He told Hansol, who brightened up considerably, like a flower soaking up water.

_**I'm looking through your body while you're looking through your phone** _

"Don't worry about been too close." Jeonghan said, and moved away from Jisoo entirely. 

"Jeonghan -" Jisoo went after him, and grabbed his arm, turning him back. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry -"

"I don't care." Jeonghan said. 

"No, you have to." Jisoo replied with emphasise, holding Jeonghan's arm tightly. "You have to give a fuck about me and Seungcheol."

_**And then leaving with somebody else** _

_How much can slowburn torture you?_ Wonwoo thought to himself, as he and Mingyu leant their arms on the stairwell railing above the dancefloor, and he thought that if Hansol was up here he would joke that they could take notes on who was snogging and grinding up to each other, and if you saw someone you don't like you could spit on them, and no one else would see in the darkness.

_**No, I don't want your body** _

"The music's shit, isn't it?" Wonwoo opined to Mingyu, who laughed.

"Yeah, it's really fucking bad." Mingyu conceded as well. Mingyu reached over and touched the top of Wonwoo's ear, and he leant into it a little bit, almost reminiscent of a cat. Wonwoo sighed softly through his nose. He wondered where this was going to go, because he didn't know.

**_But I'm picturing your body with somebody else_ **

Chan finished telling Seungcheol about Marie, and he leant lifelessly against on the faced walls of the old bank building, feeling indescribably ashamed of himself, and as for Marie? Well, that'd be typical, wouldn't it?

"Jeez, Chan..." Seungcheol said, his mouth dry. "How many times did you two have sex?"

Chan thought for a few moments. "Six or seven times." He looked up as Seungcheol swore quietly.

"You can't tell anyone, right?" Seungcheol said. "I'm alright, but - and she can't tell anyone either."

I don't want your body, I don't want your body, I don't want your body, I don't want your body 

"Can't we just pick it up and move on?" Chan asked Seungcheol. Seungcheol shook his head.

"Oh, Chan, fuck this is a mess." He replied.

"No, it's not, it doesn't need to be a mess." Chan said with a surprising clarity to his tone. "Just move on, do school, fuck around with you guys, terrozie the elderly nazi's and the Hitler youth at Auschwitz and maybe find something new." He put his hands into the pockets of his jeans, trying not to visibly shiver. He was cold. "All there is it. Simple. As Dad says, "Be cool like Fonzey"." Chan looked up at Seungcheol. "Thanks Cheol-hyung." He said, quietly and sincerely. "Thanks for listening."

_**I don't want your body, I don't want your body, I don't want your body, I don't want your body** _

Wonwoo's mouth quirked diagonally, and he looked at Mingyu, trying to search him out, and understand him like he always did. A slower song was playing by the band, and a few boys were shouting things from the bar about faggots at the band members while a good thirteen couples grooved slowly or properly danced, talking to each other and enjoying everything, even if they were a bit drunk. "SHUT UP YOU WHINGING FUCKERS!" Wonwoo roared over the railing of the stairwell, and after five moments of deaf silence, most of the people of the dance floor looked up and applauded him, and the band paused their set to shout up a "Cheers, mate!" to him. 

"Think we might have to go unless you want your jaw broken." Mingyu suggested, in total wonder at where Wonwoo's roar had come from. For a minute, Mingyu had seen a huge amount of Wonwoo's Dad in him, and Mingyu didn't mind that. Wonwoo's Dad was pretty cool, and he was one of the few honourable blokes that existed on the planet. Mingyu thought that their families would actually think it pretty funny. Even Bo Hyuk, who had the opinion that all of his brother's friends were weird.

"Got to find Seungcheol, then." Wonwoo rubbed at his eyes, as though he was tired. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo and found that Wonwoo must have had a few more beers than he had previously thought.

As they made their out down the stairs, Wonwoo wondered to himself on Mingyu, Isn't it clear even though it's a bit fucked up?

_**Get someone you love? Get someone you need?** _

Two days later, Seungcheol looked back down at his phone, and found guilt eating him away again as he looked at Hei-Ran's contact. He wasn't going to delete it, but he hid it away, just incase Jeonghan or Jisoo looked through his phone. He didn't think Jisoo would, but Seungcheol wouldn't put anything past Jeonghan. Most people described him as an angel, or rather, he had the face of an angel. You should see what he's like at home, Seungcheol thought collectively for all the people that thought butter wouldn't melt in Jeonghan's mouth.

_**Fuck that, get money** _

After the news finished, Cahn looked sidelong at his Mum, a silent sort of apology for the rant he gave when a journalist reported the rise in mental health illnesses and disorders on the television in teenage kids, especially boys due to "peer pressure" and girls due to "society pressure". Most of Chan's rant had been about the arseholes at school, people not having the balls to stand up for themselves and say fuck off, all the goodey-goodeys in the world that deserve a smack in the mouth anyway, and the rest of them that are just doing the best they can, and instead they get collectively pushed into a system with all the other retarded fuckers who don't deserve anything and are better off being shot so no one has to be inflicted with their bullshit. Chan let his Mum hug him on the couch. "You're so cynical, love." She said, kissing the top of his head. "Don't grow up too fast. Me and your Dad aren't done meddling in your life, yet."

_**I can't give you my soul 'cause we're never alone** _

"It's cool here, how the foreign students can live in these houses in this bit of city here." Agnetha said to Hansol, sitting on the floor of the sitting room in a navy linen nightie that came down to her ankles. Her hair was pulled up loosely in a claw-grip comb, and Hansol could see the lip-balm mark on her glass. When he had knocked on the front door, Agnetha had been up, watching a film on the TV. Instead of getting beer into his system, he let her make him a sort of drink that tasted a bit like lime, but it didn't, and it had bubbles in it - like soda or lemonade or something. "I'm here on a study visa. I'm a bit older - seventeen - but it was alright for me to live here. Do people from the school come here often?"

_**Get someone you love? Get someone you need?** _

Hansol shook his head. He had got cold feet when he had left the party to come and see her, and it was a good thing that he had gone back. Pretty much everyone wanted to go home. So he had come that evening instead. "Jun and Minghao are good by themselves. When they first came in about three years ago, they had a Chinese woman live with them, then pop in and out for a bit over a couple of months, but they're really mature; take care of themselves and the house, and they get like a money thing from the government, and their parents send them a little bit whenever they need it."

"And all the houses are full of kids like them; it is good. Does no one check if they misbehave?" Agnetha asked. Hansol laughed.

"Officially, no one puts a single toe out of line." He told her, and she burst out laughing too. A whistle sound came between the gap in her teeth, and it only made the two of them laugh harder.

_**Fuck that, get money** _

Jisoo and Jeonghan lay on Jeonghan's bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I hate school." Jisoo said. "Everyone there is fake. There was this one girl, who used to always eat her lunch in the loo, away from everyone else." Jeonghan's head tipped to the side to look at him. "She's beautiful, but she's not like the other's in the way they like it - she's got spots on her face, chest, back and shoulders, curly hair, a waist that isn't the perfect 24 inches and a thigh-gap. But ever since Chan blew the loos up, she's been hiding away up in the history room. She's lost weight. She's not eating at all."

Jeonghan's hand intertwined with Jisoo's. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted at the party. I know what you meant. I understand it." He looked down as Jisoo squeezed his hand in response. "Can you point her out tomorrow?" Jeonghan asked him. 

_**I can't give you my soul 'cause we're never alone** _

"What do doing, mate?" Chan looked up as his Dad sat down at the kitchen table beside him.

"I have to write something nice about politicians and their policies, apparently." Chan told him. Both men laughed. "And the only party I can be nice about is the Worker's party, but all the goodey-goodey's at school will sook because they're all pro-liberal -"

"Who just fuck the country." His Dad nodded. "Tell you what, leave that and come with me for second."

_**Get someone you love? Get someone you need?** _

"...And I want to put in some agapanthus and some perineum's - like your Nan and Grandad have, those shrubs out the front - and your Mum wants some roses and lavender, so, yeah, we'll put them in for her too, keep her happy..."

Chan chuckled, looking out at the back garden - which was mostly just grass - and his Dad's plan for it in the spring. "If there's roses, she'll want jonquils too." He added to his Dad's plan. Dad swore, and Chan couldn't help it as he nearly pissed himself laughing. 

Fuck that, get money 

"You've been avoiding me." Mingyu quipped to Wonwoo as they walked around the empty track at the race-course.

"No, I haven't." Wonwoo said.

"You have." Mingyu told him.

"When?" Wonwoo looked at him.

"School, and after school." Mingyu's head tilted to the side, his hands shoved into his pockets. "You have any idea how much time me and the others have spent looking for you?"

Wonwoo didn't say how he'd been up in the history room with the only teacher in the school that was exempted from been a "elderly Nazi", Mr Zhang. And the girl that spent time in the history class too, Eun-Kyung, who Wonwoo thought was lonely; she didn't have any friends, but he and Mr Zhang were blown away by her knowledge of the first and second world wars from the point of view of Britain, Russia, and Western Europe. ***Tulip*** really was talented at the study of it. She was also the only girl Wonwoo had ever known who collected aircraft instruments, and had pieces from Tigermoths, Spitfires, and pieces of original Rolls Royce engines.

_**I can't give you my soul 'cause we're never alone** _

"You did well with Agnetha." Mingyu remarked. "Hao and Jun are really happy with her living there; you know she does everything? Cooks, cleans, does the washing, while she does her own studies?"

Wonwoo nodded. "That's why I told Hansol." He said. "It's her personality as well to wan to look after everything and keep a house, and I knew she'd get along with Hao and Jun. You don't find many teenage girls that are as nurturing and as diligent as she is."

Mingyu smiled. "Did you once have a crush on her?"

Wonwoo shook his head. "I knew there was no point getting my hopes up." He said in a small voice.

"And what about now?" Mingyu said. They both stopped walking. "You know you've got this really bad habit of pretending that you don't need anyone?"

_**Get someone you love? Get someone you need?** _

Seungcheol smoked a cigarette as he looked at the text that had come through on his phone from Hei-Ran. She wanted to know if he was free. Seungcheol knew he should be saying no, he should be blocking her, he should be deleting her number. He knew he should remember what was good for him, and what he had.

Instead, he answered her, and told her that he was.

_**Fuck that, get money** _

Jisoo gazed at Jeonghan as the slightly older man sat up, and so Jisoo sat up with him. Jeonghan moved in, and kissed him lightly. It was so simple but at the same time so meaningful, that it was like some sort of epiphany to Jisoo. He felt naked and new, right beside Jeonghan. He wondered if they could keep up doing this threesome thing, this trouple, with Seungcheol. The truth was, despite Jisoo wanting both of them, Jeonghan and Seungcheol only wanted Jisoo, not the other one. The only reason they delved it into a working system of three was so the other one wouldn't feel like it was a smack in the face when they saw Jisoo with the other. Timeshare had seemed a disastrous exercise before, but Jisoo wondered if it was really so bad.

_**I can't give you my soul 'cause we're never alone** _

You know something? Chan thought to himself, imagining a conversation he might come to have with Seungcheol in a time soon. I'm happy Marie's not in my life anymore; it doesn't sound right, but, really, I'm happy that she doesn't get to see my face or any part of me. I'm independent; my own guy, just with you guys as per normal. I realize that's how I want it; even though she was cool, and her body was amazing, I don't actually want all of that. In truth, I don't want her, and I don't want a girlfriend at all. I don't mean I'm on the turn or anything - no way - but there's just this thing you know? That comes with all of that? I don't know if it happens with gay couples or not - I had this thought about maybe Jisoo and Jeonghan will wear each other out. They seem to be alright; on pretty solid ground. But you can't always tell, and of course I don't mean that I wish bad for them, it's just like...it's like been inside Wonwoo. You understand things more and you can see the things that will happen, and you can sort of tweak it, play it a little bit. And look how it works out?

_**I don't want your body** _

As Seungcheol fucked into Hei-Ran's body, he didn't think about anything at all. He didn't think about Jisoo or Jeonghan or any of the others. And, hey, Jisoo and Jeonghan were the original set anyway. They could do without him; of course they could do without him. They didn't need him, and he didn't need them to need him. Chan had a point the other night; been independent of all this other bullshit. Been cool like Fonzey. Moving on, doing your own thing, and maybe you'll find someone new.

_**But I hate to think about you with somebody else** _

Jisoo's hands felt over Jeonghan's bare shoulders and the top of his back and neck as Seungcheol's hands touched Hei-Ran's breasts; Wonwoo and Mingyu were able to breathe each other in as they walked along, and Chan rode along in the passenger seat of his Dad's car, listening to his Dad's old Bruce Springsteen tapes and trying to argue at how cool Michael Jackson even though his Dad insisted that "Michael Jackson - you know he was a paedophile, right? And if not paedophile, a total downright psychopath. He's sickening; and ugly as fuck to look at - jesus! Kim Kardashian's arse is better looking than he is, and they're both made of plastic."

_**Our love has gone cold** _

Seungcheol's hands touched the soft skin of Hei-Ran's hips and her waist.

_**You're intertwining your soul with somebody else** _

Wonwoo looked up at the grey sky above he and Mingyu and hoped it would pour rain

_**I'm looking through your body while you're looking through you're phone** _

_**And then leaving with somebody else** _

_**No, I dont want your body** _

_**But I'm picturing your body with somebody else** _

Things changed. 


End file.
